Summer Heat
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Min Yoongi mengira liburannya akan berjalan seperti biasa. Namun keberadaan Park Jimin membuat liburannya jauh lebih menarik dari yang pernah ia ekspektasikan. MinYoon / MinGa. Park Jimin X Min Yoongi. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Summer Heat**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **BL! With** _Park!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

" _In the heat of Summer, I meet your eyes._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Jungkook bangsat."

Ini mungkin sudah keseratus kalinya Kim Taehyung mengatakan kalimat itu. Yoongi mendengus pelan, menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan pipi selama tangannya sibuk menarik dompet dari dalam saku celana jinsnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang won dan memberikannya pada supir taksi yang tersenyum ramah. Yoongi bergumam _'ambil saja kembaliannya'_ saat supir itu berniat mencari uang kembalian di saku bajunya.

"Pacarmu memang bangsat, licik, dan sangat menyebalkan. Terimakasih banyak, aku sudah tahu itu." Yoongi keluar dari taksi sambil menenteng ransel di pundaknya. Tersenyum berterimakasih saat supir taksi itu menyerahkan koper hitamnya yang tadi tersimpan rapi di bagasi. Ia tidak serepot Taehyung jika hendak pergi. Yoongi hanya butuh satu tas polo berisi kamera dan satu koper dengan helaian baju, kemeja, beberapa celana jins serta sepatu. Well, semenjak ia tahu ini musim panas. Yoongi lebih banyak membawa baju oblong dan celana pendek selutut, juga kemeja tipis yang akan sangat nikmat bila dikenakan ditengah pantai yang panas.

"Tapi dia benar-benar bangsat!" Seru Taehyung di ujung sana. Suaranya perih akan kekecewaan. Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur Taehyung. "Dia mengijinkanku pergi seminggu lalu. Kau saksinya, Hyung."

" _Yayaya_ , aku saksi matanya," balas Yoongi penuh keyakinan.

"Dia tidak protes saat kita meributkan tiket pesawat di hadapannya, tidak juga marah saat aku berkata akan pergi ke Jeju bersamamu selama sepekan. Dia mengangguk tenang dan terus berkutat dengan tablet sialannya. Bahkan kemarin ia mengucapkan _'selamat bersenang-senang dengan Yoongi Hyung'_ dan bajingan itu tiba-tiba saja mengunciku di apartemen sekarang. _Sekarang_." Tekannya kesal. "Demi Tuhan, saat aku sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan koper dan siap untuk menemui taksiku yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Bajingan itu membawa serta kunci cadangan dan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Haish, aku bisa _gilaaaaa_." Taehyung berteriak kesal. Terdengar serentetan bunyi barang jatuh dan hentakan kaki Taehyung. Mengenal Kim Taehyung teramat jelas hingga Yoongi tahu pasti Taehyung tengah menendang koper-kopernya yang bertumpuk atau merubuhkan vas bunga cantik di ruang apartemennya menjadi hancur bekeping-keping.

Yoongi mau tidak mau tertawa, ia membenarkan tali ranselnya yang meluruh di pundak ketika pundaknya tergelak karena tawa. Yoongi menyeret kopernya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram ponsel dan dengan patuh mendengarkan makian Taehyung kepada Jeon Jungkook.

"Well, bakar saja semua kemeja Armaninya." Saran Yoongi, melangkah pasti memasuki pintu utara Bandara yang ramai. Matanya melirik papan besar digital yang berjarak cukup jauh. Tertera kata Jeju yang terang berwarna hijau dengan rentetan panah kecil menuju tulisan berkedip _boarding_.

" _Dia_ , Hyung. Jeon Jungkook yang akan kubakar." Tekan Taehyung. Ia menarik nafas kasar yang begitu imut di telinga Yoongi. Membayangkan Taehyung tengah merenggut di sofa besar dalam apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Jungkook. Yoongi bahkan bisa mendengar suara televisi yang dipasang Taehyung keras-keras.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Mungkin kita bisa berlibur bersama dilain waktu, Tae- _a_ ," ujarnya mencoba mencerahkan mood Taehyung.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Hyung?"

"Perlukah kuingatkan jika aku adalah lelaki berumur tiga puluh tiga tahun yang sehat secara jasmani dan rohani. Aku hanya pergi liburan selama dua minggu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tekannya dengan nada kesal.

Taehyung terkekeh lucu. "tapi aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Liburan ini seharusnya waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk menikmati pantai panas dengan lelaki-lekaki panas membawa papan selancar." Taehyung mendesah kembali, lebih dramatis.

"Itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Jungkook menguncimu." Yoongi menyampirkan lengan ranselnya di satu pundak, membuka resletingnya untuk mengambil _passport_ beserta tiketnya yang sudah ia tata serapih mungkin dalam tasnya. "Karena sembilan puluh persen besar kemungkinan kau akan menggoda setiap pemuda brondong tampan, bertubuh sempurna, dan berkulit coklat."

"Hyung, aku sudah memilikinya; _Jeon Jungkook._ Ah, dan omong-omong, cowo berkulit coklat itu seksi, Hyung."

"Biasa saja," jawab Yoongi lugas. Memakai ranselnya dengan normal dan kini tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggan ponsel beserta _passport_ dan tiket pesawatnya sekaligus.

"—juga hangat," sambung Taehyung. "Menakjubkan."

Yoongi mengerang. " _Terserah_ ," gertaknya galak.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan tawa. Mendengar pemuda itu tertawa seperti sedia kala setidaknya mampu membuat Yoongi tidak khawatir lagi.

"Aku harus _check-in,"_ ucapnya menyela derai tawa Taehyung yang menipis.

"Oh, baiklah!" Serunya ceria. "Bersenang-senanglah, Hyung! Tarik satu atau dua cowo panas dan jadikan kekasih, terutama brondong. Atau kalau tidak ajak saja _one night stand_!"

"Aku tutup,"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku pergi untuk berlibur bukan mencari jodoh!"

"Tapi aku masih berharap kau mendapat cowo pan—"

 **PIP**

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah kesal Taehyung karena pemutusan secara sepihak hubungan telpon mereka. Ia mengirimi Taehyung pesan melalui _Kakaotalk_ , berkata ia akan menghubungi Taehyung jika ia sudah sampai. Ini adalah liburan pertamanya seorang diri. Biasanya ia ditemani Jungkook atau Taehyung. Sebenarnya liburan ini direncakan bersama Taehyung, tetapi ternyata sikap overprotektif Jungkook bisa melebihi apapun jika menyangkut masalah Taehyung. Dan, disinilah dia, seorang diri dengan tas ransel dan kopernya yang sudah masuk bagasi. Yoongi sedikit khawatir dan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Selama dua minggu ia akan berada di sebuah kota yang asing, dan Yoongi harus mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Smartphonenya bergetar, balasan chat dari Taehyung, Yoongi mengernyitkan hidung membaca sederet kalimat tentang _mencari jodoh, sudah tua_ , dan _cepat menikah_. Ia mendengus, mematikan ponselnya dan bergerak menuju antrian untuk melakukan _check-in_. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang.

 _Well, akan seperti apa liburannya?_

.

Yoongi belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Jeju. Walaupun Jeju masuk dalam salah satu pulau dengan tingkat wisatawan memukau setiap tahun di Korea Selatan, juga sebagai daya tarik utama selain Seoul dan para artis tenar berjibun di Negara. Yoongi lebih menyukai berkunjung menuju tempat sepi dan tenang. Museum-museum kuno, tempat-tempat bersejarah (Yoongi pernah membawa Taehyung ke museum dan percayalah pemuda itu menguap sebanyak lima puluh tiga kali dan merengek setiap menit agar mereka segera angkat kaki dari tempat menyeramkan itu), maupun tempat-tempat rekreasi lainnya yang sepi pengunjung hanya agar ia menikmati liburannya dengan baik. Ia tidak berharap pada rekreasi ramai yang membuat kepalanya pusing, tempat paling digemari Taehyung yang memang bertingkah laku mirip bocah dengan Jungkook yang bisa sama bocahnya dengan Taehyung. Isi kepala Taehyung adalah kebebasan murni mengingat pemuda itu adalah seorang mahasiswa seni tingkat akhir yang menyukai tempat-tempat ramai di mana ia bisa menunjukkan bakat aktingnya yang indah dengan gesture indah alami yang Taehyung pelajari mati-matian. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung sejak Sekolah Menengah yang gila bekerja dan merupakan pemilik tunggal _JTech_ yang luar biasa terkenal akan teknologi terdepan beserta penelitian yang diluar batas penalaran dengan otak lancar asuhan MIT di bawah kejeniusan keluarganya yang tidak main-main, ilmuwan muda berbakat yang dimiliki Korea Selatan. Pemuda pendiam yang jarang tersenyum dan menyukai keheningan, satu-satunya keramaian yang Jungkook sukai mungkin adalah deru desah dan rintihan Taehyung dalam kamar mereka. Tetapi Jeon Jungkook bisa menjadi kacau dan penuh kanak-kanak bila menyangkut masalah Taehyung.

Yoongi terkadang heran, bagaimana bisa makhluk berbeda latar belakang yang sangat kentara seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa bersatu dan terlihat luar biasa serasi. Jungkook yang memahami jiwa seni Taehyung dan kadang rela menjadikan dirinya sendiri objek kegilaan kekasihnya. Taehyung yang teramat bebas namun betah dikurung dalam sangkar cinta Jungkook yang kuat. Yoongi bahkan sering merasa iri dengan pasangan aneh itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memijit keningnya sembari mengambil kopernya yang keluar dari bagasi.

Jam di layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 13.45. Sembari menarik kopernya, ia memanjangkan leher, mencari mobil jemputan yang disediakan pihak hotel. ia menemukan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang bertanya dengan nada ramah apakah ia Min Yoongi, ia langsung mengangguk semangat, membiarkan kopernya diambil untuk ditaruh di bagasi sementara ia masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang dan mengambil kamera dari tasnya. Selama satu jam perjalanan, Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikkan jarinya menekan tombol _shutter_ , berpikir untuk mengirim semua foto-foto hasil jepretannya kepada Taehyung yang pasti akan merengek kesal. Ia lalu ingat janjinya untuk mengabari Taehyung sesampainya ia di Jeju, Yoongi merogoh smartphonennya dari saku celana lalu mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya kemudian mengirimi Taehyung pesan jika ia sudah sampai dengan selamat.

Ia tiba di hotel mewah dengan nuansa musim panas yang lekat. Berjalan menuju meja respsionis untuk _check-in_ , setelah mendapatkan kunci kamarnya ia melangkah cepat menuju lift, menekan tombol 5 di deretan angka di samping pintu lift yang berdenting dan membiarkan efek memusingkan saat lift berhenti membawanya keluar dari ruangan seluas dua kali dua meter itu.

Kursi sewarna emas, dengan dua _single bed_ bernuansa biru lembut adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya. Jendela bergorden putih terayun samar akibat angin, beroma panas dan membuat gerah, jendela itu menghadap langsung pada pantai. Di laut yang biru, terlihat kepala manusia yang menyembul keluar-masuk. Kulitnya meremang membayangkan sinar matahari yang akan menyinari kulitnya, atau sapuan ombak asin yang akan menyapa tubunya. Yoongi bahkan dapat mendengar seluruh keceriannya dari sini. Dan mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi menyukai keramaian.

Yoongi menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. Terlebih pada dua buah _single bed_ yang yang luas dan kosong. Taehyung harusnya berada di sini. Menempati salah satu tempat tidur dan berceloteh ria tentang memakai _sunblock_ agar kulit Yoongi terjaga dari sinar matahari. Untuk mendapatkan kamar ini, baik Yoongi maupun Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan uang sama sekali. Mengingat seringai jahil Taehyung yang memakai _MasterCard_ milik Jungkook demi mendapatkan _suit_ _room_ berharga selangit yang membuat Yoongi meringis pelan melihat jumlah nominal harganya, namun Jungkook hanya tersenyum acuh saat Taehyung memberitahunya. Jungkook akan membelikan apapun untuk Taehyung, meskipun itu menyangkut Namsan Tower atau Menara Eifel.

Tidak. Yoongi tidak boleh lama-lama sendirian di sini. Ia harus menikmati liburannya. Ya, benar. Ia mencuci wajahnya yang mengantuk, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja santai, mengalungkan kameranya di leher dan berjalan ke luar.

Ia berjalan menuju sisi selatan hotel, menapaki kakinya yang terbalut _converse_ berwarna merah yang menyatu dengan kemeja merah maroonya dan rambutnya yang merah muda menuju kolam renang _outdoor_ yang sangat indah. Yoongi memotret beberapa kali pada pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya. Kolam renang itu ramai, beberapa orang terlihat menikmati minuman di sebuah bar mini yang menghadap sisi pantai, cewe-cewe berbikini nampak hilir-mudik dengan topi fedora sambil tertawa genit. Yoongi duduk di salah satu bangku mini bar, menaruh kameranya di atas meja sembari memijat tengkuknya yang pegal.

"Cocktail?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda di depannya tersenyum. Menarik sudut bibirnya begitu menawan, rambutnya berwarna coklat tetapi terdapat warna hijau lumut ketika cahaya senja matahari menyiram kepalanya. Keningnya lebar dengan mata berkedip lucu.

"Aku tidak berkenan menawarkan alkohol pada pemuda di bawah dua puluh tahun." Lanjut pemuda itu. Tatapannya meminta maaf.

Yoongi mengeluarkan tawa bercampur dengusan. Berdeham kesal. "Umurku tiga puluh tiga."

Pemuda di depannya melebarkan kelopak mata, menegakkan tubuh dan memperlihatkan pundaknya yang gagah. "Astaga, maaf!" Serunya. "Kau benar-benar tiga puluh tiga? Sialan, kemana kerutan tua di wajahmu. Kau terlihat seperti masih berada di awal dua puluh."

"Apa itu semacam pujian?" Yoongi menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan. Sikunya menekan material meja kayu meja di bawahnya. Berkedip malas ketika angin pantai mengelus wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja itu pujian." Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jin atau Seokjin, terserah."

"Min Yoongi." Kenalnya sopan. "omong-omong, aku setuju dengan cocktail yang kau tawarkan, tapi dengan tambahan alkohol, _please_?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, mengangguk pasti dengan tangan cekatan menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan Yoongi

"Aku baru melihatmu," ujar Seokjin dengan tangan sibuk. Yoongi baru sadar jika Seokjin memiliki bibir dengan bentuk menarik saat tersenyum.

"Baru saja tiba," Yoongi mengangguk. "Apa Jeju ramai saat musim panas?"

"Sangat." Jawab Seokjin dengan cepat. "Pantai akan penuh oleh manusia. Ketika air pasang naik kau akan disuguhkan penampilan indah para peselancar profesional yang menunjukkan kemampuan menakjubkan mereka di sana. Menyajikan tarian indah di atas ombak. Jungmun terkenal akan ombaknya yang berada dibatas aman untuk peselancar pemula. Kau bisa belajar jika mau." Jelas Seokjin. Menghidangkan cocktail berbentuk cantik di hadapan Yoongi lalu menyiramnya dengan cairan putih berdesis dengan harum alkohol yang khas.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik berselancar." Gumamnya di bibir gelas.

Seokjin mengibaskan tangan. "Kau akan berubah pikiran saat melihat para instruktur selancar di sini."

Yoongi menaikkan alis sambil memasukkan buah segar dengan aroma alkohol ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Mereka panas_ ," Seokjin tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. "Well, jika kau seorang gay kau pasti mengerti ucapanku."

Yoongi mengeluarkan ringisan sembari mengunyah manisnya apel di gigi-giginya. "Sayangnya aku sangat mengerti sekali, Jin- _a_." Desahnya setengah kesal.

Seokjin terkekeh kecil, ia membungkuk dan menumpu tubuhnya pada lengan yang menekan permukaan meja. Mata Seokjin menatap ke belakang Yoongi dengan jahil. Tatapannya mencurigakan dengan senyuman yang biasa Yoongi lihat terpasang di wajah Taehyung. Yoongi yakin Seokjin dan Taehyung akan menjadi sekutu yang menyenangkan dan juga berarti genderang permusuhan bagi Yoongi.

"Seperti apa tipemu?" Tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"

"Tipe cowo _panas_ mu."

 _Tuhkan._ Berbicara selancar air. Benar-benar duplikat Taehyung.

Yoongi tergagap, "apa itu perlu?"

"Mungkin saja itu membuatmu berubah pikiran. Lihat ke sana."

Seokjin menunjuk ke arah belakang Yoongi. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap hamparan pantai berpasir coklat yang ramai. Terlihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan ceria dan beberapa pasangan menikmati cahaya matahari senja yang hangat.

"Yang itu namanya Jung Hoseok," tutur Seokjin dengan santai.

Yoongi menemukan pemuda yang ditunjuk Seokjin. Tubuh pemuda itu polos dengan celana pendek ketat di atas paha, warna kulitnya coklat dengan abs-abs samar dan bentuk V-line yang menggoda, pemuda itu tengah tertawa ceria dengan beberapa temannya, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat tersibak angin dan memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulus. Ia bersandar pada papan selancarnya yang berwarna hijau toska dengan ukiran-ukiran tokoh kartun yang lucu.

"Delapan," ujar Yoongi sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Masuk tipeku tetapi tidak terlalu," Ia tertawa saat mengatakannya. Tak menyangka ia dapat seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Biasanya Taehyunglah yang paling mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan dengan mudah melakukan percakapan ringan yang asik, salah satu alasan kenapa Jungkook begitu overprotektif, karena Taehyung terlalu mudah bergaul dan memikat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Pribadi Seokjin hangat dan membuat setiap orang betah berlama-lama berbincang dengannya. Tak terkecuali Yoongi yang begitu terbuka berbicara tentang tipe cowo idamannya dengan Seokjin yang tak henti menunjuk beberapa instruktur selancar yang menurutnya panas.

Seokjin mendengus. "Seleramu tinggi juga ya." Ia lalu menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanan Hoseok. "Itu Kim Namjoon. Orang-orang di sini memanggilnya Monster, karena ia bisa menaklukan ombak seliar apapun. Benar-benar seorang Monster." Desah Seokjin. Ada nada bangga di suaranya yang Yoongi ingin telisik lebih jauh.

Pemuda yang Seokjin maksud adalah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut blonde, sangat kontras dengan tubuh coklat dan dimple manisnya saat tersenyum. Yoongi mendengar geraman tipis yang Seokjin keluarkan saat Namjoon tersenyum. Namjoon mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna hitam, dengan celana pendek sebatas paha, ia nampak berbicara asik dengan Hoseok dan beberapa orang di sampingnya. Ada raut pemimpin dan berkuasa di wajahnya, nadanya terdengar otoriter tetapi bersahabat. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah mereka, memberikan kerlingan tepat ke arah Seokjin. Yoongi melebarkan mata terkejut, tersedak cocktail yang tengah di minumnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang satu itu," Yoongi memukul lengan Seokjin main-main setelah menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja. Jarinya yang dingin karena korespodensi gelas tinggi yang di cengkramnya tadi kini bergetar kecil menyentuh lengan Seokjin yang hangat.

Seokjin tertawa, "berapa nilai untuk Namjoon?"

"Perlukah?" Delik Yoongi.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana para cowo gay menilai Namjoon."

"Posesif," gerutunya. Ia mendapat cubitan pedas di lengannya dari Seokjin. "Well, dia sangat _alpha_. Benar-benar _leader_. Seme sejati. Mungkin mendekati sembilan."

"Benarkah?" Mata Seokjin berbinar. "Bagiku nilai dia sepuluh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Tentu saja, dia kan kekasihmu, Demi Tuhan." Yoongi menyesap cocktailnya hingga habis.

Yoongi kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah pantai. Matanya melirik Hoseok yang tengah berbincang, tetawa keras hingga Yoongi dapat mendengarnya dari tempatnya. Seokjin tengah membuatkan minuman untuk sepasang kekasih asal Kanada yang tertawa ketika Seokjin mengajak mereka bercakap-cakap. Sungguh, ia iri dengan keahlian Seokjin yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja dalam waktu relatif singkat. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas, ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamar hotel dan membereskan isi kopernya. Ia menatap sekali lagi ke arah pantai. _Dan_ , matanya seolah terpaku pada sileut seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di atas papan selancar, ombak menggulung tinggi dan pemuda itu nampak lihai mengendalikan papan selancarnya. Cahaya matahari sore membuat sileut itu semakin nyata, ia bahkan memekik samar ketika melihat sosok itu terjatuh dan limpahan ombak menimpa tubuhnya.

Yoongi melebarkan mata, nafasnya tak kuasa tertahan dan keluar lega melihat kepala yang menyembul dari dalam air laut yang tenang dengan deburan ombak tipis. Pemuda itu meraih papan selancarnya lalu berenang cekatan menuju bibir pantai. Yoongi menunggu antisipatif sambil menggigit bibirnya yang tipis. Ia bahkan tak sadar wajahnya memerah samar mengingat bagaimana hebatnya tubuh itu berada di atas selancar lalu terjatuh ke dalam ombak ganas namun mampu ditaklukan dengan mudah. Sosok itu kini berdiri dan berjalan menuju pantai sambil membawa papan selancarnya yang berwarna merah kelam di tangan kiri. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah luar biasa tampan, rahangnya tajam saat ia menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala ke kanan-kiri mengusir tetesan air di rambutnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti yang elegan, bentuk tubuhnya mengagumkan, dada kencang dengan pinggang selangsing pedang, abs terbentuk sempurna yang membuat Yoongi meneguk air liurnya sendiri, celana biru dongker ketatnya menggantung menyedihkan hingga memperlihatkan bentuk _V-line_ seksi ditambah paha kuatnya yang bergerak luar biasa memukau ketika ia berjalan. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah, dengan kurang ajar menyisipkan jari-jarinya di antara rambut basahnya yang berwarna oranye lalu menyibaknya ke belakang, kening pemuda itu sempit dan berbahaya, ia mengeluarkan _smirk_ mematikan pada beberapa wanita yang menatapnya, menancapkan papan selancarnya di samping milik Hoseok dan tersenyum saat Hoseok berkata sesuatu.

"A-a," Seokjin berucap manis di belakang telinganya. "Ternyata tipemu itu yang seperti itu." Seokjin menggoda Yoongi yang tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun memandang pemuda itu yang kini sedang tertawa mendengar kelakar Hoseok.

"Namanya Park Jimin, omong-omong," lanjut Seokjin.

"P-Park Jimin?" Gagapnya kencang. Ia menyebut nama Jimin terlampau keras, hingga sosok Jimin menoleh cepat ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung memalingkan wajah, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seokjin sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang panas.

"Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali," komentar Seokjin. Ia melambaikan tangan ceria ke arah kumpulan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

"Apa ia masih menatap ke sini?" Tanya Yoongi dengan bisikan.

"Siapa? Jimin?"

"Siapa lagi," desis Yoongi.

Seokjin memasang wajah yang tak tertebak, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Yoongi menggeram samar, mengepalkan tangan gugup sebelum akhinya memutar kepala ke belakang. Park Jimin masih menatapnya, mata pemuda itu tertuju langsung ke mata Yoongi. Matanya mengisyaratkan penasaran dan dominansi yang mencengkram jantung Yoongi kuat-kuat. Bulu matanya yang basah berkedip ringan, menyusuri wajah Yoongi lekat-lekat dan menantang. Kelopak matanya meredup, pandangannya turun menuju bibir lalu bergulir halus ke arah leher Yoongi. Jimin memanjangkan leher, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu mengangkat bibir membentuk senyuman. Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin kilat, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah Seokjin.

"Seokjin-a." Panggil Yoongi pelan. "Beritahu aku bagaimana cara mendaftar."

"Daftar apa?"

Yoongi berdesis, "belajar berselancar, _dammit_."

Dan, Seokjin tertawa keras mendengarnya.

* * *

 _In the heat of Summer,_ _ **I**_ _ **fall in love.**_

* * *

.

TBC

.

This is my new MinYoon chaptered guys!

Aku masih terobsesi luar biasa sama rambut oranye Jimin yang penuh racun itu. Dan, mungkin ratingnya bakalan naik ke M, hehehe just in case! Give me your respone should or no to continue?

Sooo, RnR Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Summer Heat**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **BL! With** _Park!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

"SEBENTAR, HYU— _Jungkook diam! Jangan gigit leherku!_ — HYUNG KAU MAU BELAJAR SELANCAR?"

Yoongi refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Taehyung. Ia mengernyit sebal sebelum kembali menempelkan ponselnya hati-hati kembali ke telinganya. Cahaya smartphonenya yang sesaat menyala kembali berkedip gelap saat permukaannya yang panas menyentuh pipi Yoongi.

" _Siapa yang bejalar selancar?_ " Terdengar suara serak Jungkook bertanya di belakang Taehyung.

"Aku." Sahut Yoongi sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya apa yang salah dari belajar selancar?" Keluh Yoongi. Ia melempar tubuhnya yang lembab akibat baru keluar dari keluar dari kamar mandi ke atas tempat tidur. Tetesan air menodai kerah kausnya dan membuat basah permukaan bantal ketika kepalanya bersandar di sana.

Jungkook tertawa kencang. Yoongi pastikan pemuda itu tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taehyung. Suara tawanya melengking keras dan begitu menggemaskan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah _stoic_ dinginnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Yoongi dapat membayangkan gigi kelinci Jungkook yang menyembul lucu dan kerutan di pipinya ketika Jungkook terlena akan deguk tawa. Taehyung berdesis _diamlah_ ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Maafkan si bangsat itu, Hyung," ucap Taehyung. "Kau sungguh-sungguh? Belajar selancar? Tapi Hyung, kau bahkan tidak mau keluar saat cuaca panas untuk membeli ramen di supermarket depan."

Yoongi mengerang. "Aku serius. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru diliburan ini."

"Selancar itu tidak mudah, _Hyungie_." Jungkook angkat bicara. "Aku pernah bejalar, _dulu_. Siapkan saja sekardus obat pereda nyeri otot. Kau akan benar-benar membutuhkannya. Apalagi otot lengan, kaki, terutama betis. Sakitnya terasa seperti berada di neraka."

"Wah, kau pernah belajar?" Tanya Taehyung pada kekasihnya sendiri. Jungkook menjawab _pernah_ dengan rendah dan bertanya _apa kau mau kuajari_ dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Yoongi memasang wajah datar.

"Hei hei aku masih di sini." Gusar Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa ceria. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin belajar selancar karena ada sesuatu ya, Hyung?"

Yoongi bangun untuk duduk dan menegakkan tubuh. "T-tidak. Enak saja."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau bertemu brondong panas seorang instruktur selancar?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

Sialan, tahu darimana?

"Tae, ucapanmu tidak masuk akal," sahut Yoongi.

"Percaya padaku, Yoongi Hyung sedang merencanakan seribu satu cara untuk menaklukan pemuda yang diincarnya." Suara Jungkook ikut mengudara.

"Benar-benar ya. Baru satu hari Yoongi Hyung sudah dapat mangsa."

"Kalian pasangan gila," desah Yoongi. "Bagaimana cara kalian baikan? Aku ingat sekali pagi ini Taehyung masih semangat memaki Jungkook dan mengumpatinya bangsat setiap menit."

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan. Ia mendengar teriakan Jungkook ketika Taehyung menggerung sebal. "Kau meremehkan kemampuan Jeon Jungkook dalam menundukkan Kim Taehyung, Yoongi Hyung?"

Yoongi mendegar gerutuan samar Taehyung agar Jungkook diam.

"Satu-dua ciuman akan membuatnya meleleh. Satu pelukan manis kupastikan Taehyung tidak akan berkutik. Aku kelemahannya, Hyung. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama _ngambek_ dariku." Jelas Jungkook. Taehyung memekik protes, terdengar bunyi pukulan kencang dan pekikan Jungkook yang kaget. Ia mendengar serentetan umpatan dari bibir Taehyung lalu setelahnya beberapa bunyi jatuh dan nafas putus-putus yang menusuk telinga Yoongi.

"Demi Tuhan," desis Yoongi. Ia memijat keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepala takjub. "Jangan bilang kalian sedang sibuk berciuman."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Benar-benar pasangan gila,"

Yoongi langsung menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya dan membanting smartphonenya ke sembarang arah. Ia kembali berbaring menghadap internit kamar yang berwarna biru-putih lembut. Bayang-bayang wajah Jimin dan senyumannya membuat mata Yoongi sayu. Membayangkan akan seperti apa wajah Park Jimin jika dilihat dari dekat, struktur bibirnya yang melengkung manis, halusnya helaian rambut oranyenya yang menawan, akan semabuk apa Min Yoongi saat Park Jimin berdiri di hadapannya dan memberikannya senyuman maut yang penuh racun. Yoongi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, merasa gila karena sosok Jimin bertahan di pikirannya bahkan saat ia masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Seokjin berkata ia harus mendatangi bagian Surfing Center di bagian utara pantai. Dengan berpakaian kemeja dan celana denim pendek serta converse putih berstrip biru, Yoongi menyusuri pantai dengan pikiran teguh. Ia menenteng kamera di lehernya dan sesekali menghentikkan langkah untuk memotret deburan ombak yang indah. Ia menatap hamparan birunya laut dengan ombak tinggi bergulung halus dengan tatapan berharap. Ia ingin melihat Jimin dengan papan selancarnya beraksi di atas gulungan ombak tinggi yang menantang. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana lihainya Jimin menaklukan keganasan ombak dengan papan selancar dan tubuh memukaunya berdiri dengan angkuh. Seolah Park Jimin menguasai seluruh lautan dan merupakan jelmaan Poseidon yang perkasa. Yoongi menatap sebuah bangunan seperti bar yang berdiri di bagian utara pantai. Terdapat bangku pengawas pantai di samping kiri bangunan, menempel dan tak terlihat.

Bangunan itu bercat putih, tulisan Surfing Center tertera besar di atasnya. Yoongi sesaat kebingungan. Ia berdiri canggung, jari gatal memainkan tombol-tombol di kameranya. Ia memanjangkan leher, duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia memajukan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan dan baru menyadari terdapat seorang lelaki menghadap mesin kopi. Tubuhnya tertutupi sebuah lemari tinggi.

"Permisi?" Yoongi membuka suara.

Lelaki itu menegakkan punggungnya lalu berbalik cepat.

"Oh, hai?"

Pemuda itu adalah Kim Namjoon. Rambut platinanya tertutup beanie hitam, ia memakai pakaian santai dan luar biasa tampan saat tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Namjoon. Ia menggenggam mug cantik berwarna putih di tangannya. Semerbak aroma robusta menusuk hidung Yoongi.

"Aku..." Yoongi menjilat bibirnya. "Ingin mendaftar untuk belajar surfing," ucapnya cepat.

"Tentu, tentu." Namjoon terlihat bersemangat. Menyesap kopinya nikmat lalu menaruh mugnya di atas meja. "Musim panas benar-benar membuat kami kewalahan," ujar Namjoon. Ia duduk di belakang sebuah komputer, "Peminat surfing bisa lima kali lipat lebih banyak, apalagi ditambah dengan kemauan para wanita-wanita yang menginginkan sesi khusus untuk diajar Park Jimin atau Jung Hoseok. Well, bukan maksudku berkata instruktur lain tidak menarik, _bukan_. Mereka berdua hanya terlalu menarik perhatian."

Yoongi tersenyum. Kepribadian Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama menyenangkan. Dan Yoongi tidak canggung untuk bersikap serupa kepada Namjoon seperti ia bersikap pada Seokjin.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Namjoon-sii?"

Namjoon mengangkat wajah. "Aku berhenti menjadi instruktur dua hari lalu." Ia mengerutkan kening. " _Maaf_ —dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku sempat berkenalan dengan Seokjin kemarin sore."

"Ah," Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku ingat kau." Namjoon nampak terpukau dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau lelaki yang memakai kemeja merah itu, kan?"

"Yap, itu aku. Bagaimana bisa kau ingat aku?

Namjoon tertawa, bergumam _daebak_ dengan aksen dialek yang kentara dan kembali sibuk dengan komputer di depannya. "Ingat saja. Kau mencolok sekali kemarin sore. Jadi, kau...?"

"Yoongi. Namaku Min Yoongi."

"Oke, Yoongi. Kau ingin belajar surfing?"

"Benar."

"Persyaratannya cukup mudah. Fotokopi kartu identitas dan menandatangi serangkaian formulir dengan bubuhan tanda tangan di atas materai lalu membayar harga papan selancar yang ingin kau sewa, atau kau ingin membelinya?"

Yoongi nampak berpikir sejenak. Mengerutkan kening lucu dan teramat menggemaskan.

"Mau dengar saranku?" Aju Namjoon ramah.

"Boleh,"

"Lebih baik menyewa saja. Aku yakin Jimin masih mempunyai banyak stok papan selancar untuk pemula. Sangat boros untuk membeli baru. Belum tentu juga kau langsung jatuh cinta dengan surfing. Walaupun rata-rata sekali mencoba surfing kau pasti akan ketagihan. Tetapi untuk membeli papan selancar secara personal, kau butuh beberapa tahun untuk meyakinkan diri." Jelas Namjoon lugas. "Nanti instrukturmu sendiri yang akan memberikan spesifikasi pemakaian papan selancar macam apa yang cocok untukmu."

"Oke," Yoongi mengangguk patuh.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara," ujar Namjoon dan mengetik sesuatu. "Apa aku menakutimu?"

Yoongi terkekeh lucu, "Aku hanya gugup, Namjoon-ssi. Ini pengalaman pertamaku mencoba hal baru. Aku terbiasa menyukai liburan penuh ketenangan dan malas menjajal hal-hal baru," Yoongi meringis pelan di bawah tatapan Namjoon yang bersahabat. Ia memberikan senyuman kecil sambil menggigit samar bibir bawahnya. Yoongi melayangkan tatapannya ke dinding di belakang Namjoon. Dindingnya yang putih putih seakan menyatu dengan aroma panas pantai yang menyengat. Yoongi melihat banyak sekali figura foto yang tertempel di sana. Ia dapat mengenali Hoseok dengan tubuh kurus ber _abs_ nya yang menawan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat terang dan terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan dahinya, menggenggam papan selancar berwarna hijau toska yang penuh oleh gambar kartun di tangan kanannya.

Namjoon membalas senyuman Yoongi ceria. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku tidak makan manusia. Jadi kau aman." Ia tertawa kecil, Yoongi ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Namjoon memutar layar monitornya ke arah Yoongi. "dan panggil aku Namjoon saja, tidak usah terlalu formal."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Namjoon menyesap kopinya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lugas. "Kau bisa memilih sendiri jadwal yang kau inginkan. Tetapi maaf sekali, karena kau datang agak terlambat. Pilihan harimu hanya tinggal senin, rabu, dan jumat. Dua sampai tiga jam sekali dalam sehari. Kau ingin ambil berapa hari dalam seminggu?" Tanya Namjoon. Menunjuk garis-garis dalam Microsof Excel yang penuh oleh jadwal-jadwal latihan dengan bubuhan nama instruktur di bawahnya.

"Dua kali." Jawab Yoongi. Menatap layar dekstop dengan taat. Matanya kembali melirik figura yang menempel di dinding di belakang Namjoon. _Ia mencari Jimin_. Matanya tak sengaja mendapati foto Namjoon. Pemuda itu _shirtless_ , dengan Seokjin di sampingnya yang sama-sama _shirtless_. Mereka mengenakan celana pantai sebatas lutut yang kontras sekali dengan warna pasir yang coklat. Papan seluncar berwarna hitam tertancap di samping Namjoon dengan siku Seokjin bersandar manis di pundak Namjoon. Rambut Namjoon berwarna hijau nyentik sedangkan Seokjin sewarna merah darah. Mereka serasi sekali.

"Bagus. Pilih saja kau mau hari apa." Respon Namjoon mengejutkan Yoongi yang langsung berdeham kecil lalu menyeret matanya menatap layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Senin dan jumat." Pilih Yoongi setelah sekitar semenit menimang hari apa yang tepat baginya untuk meluangkan waktu dan berteman dengan terik matahari juga air asin laut yang mampu membuat kulitnya terbakar.

"Oke." Namjoon mengetikkan nama Yoongi beserta hari yang ia pilih. "Dan untuk instrukturnya ada Mingyu, Jongin, Yongguk, dan Daehyun. Hanya tersisa satu sesi lagi sebelum semuanya penuh. _Full booked_."

Yoongi membuka mulut, mengerutkan kening sambil mendendangkan nada protes. "Park Jimin?" ia berucap gamang, terlalu takut melafalkan nama Jimin karena sekali Yoongi menyuarakan nama itu, kepalanya mendadak pening akan bayangan tubuh Jimin berada di atas papar selancar yang kemudian menghantam ombak yang sukses menubruk sel-sel otaknya tak tahu malu.

Namjoon menatapnya dengan wajah kaku, "Ya Tuhan, kau salah satu orang yang terkena pesona biadabnya Park Jimin ternyata." Namjoon terkekeh. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Yoongi-a. Park Jimin sudah penuh. Kau perlu masuk _waiting list_ dulu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Sepenuh itu?" Pekik Yoongi tidak suka.

"Sayangnya, iya." Namjoon menghela nafas. "Jimin seringkali menggunakan jurus _playboy_ sopannya kepada hampir setiap wanita dan pria manis yang ia temui. Tidak salah jika para mereka akan mengejar Jimin seperti orang kesetanan. Menyeramkan, sungguh. Apalagi para wanita yang menginginkan Jimin untuk diri mereka sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah Jimin. Urusanku hanya menjalankan usaha ini sebaik mungkin."

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah dinding, mencermatinya dengan mata menyipit, dan tepat, ia menemukan foto Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah. Senyumannya sehangat matahari dengan mata menyipit lucu yang membuat Yoongi melengkungkan jemarinya gemas pada kamera digenggamannya. Rambut oranye kelamnya tersibak angin dan beberapa helaiannya menempel di wajah Jimin yang basah. Ekspresi kanak-kanaknya berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh coklat _shirtless_ nya beserta celana dongker pendek kurang ajarnya. Ia memeluk papan selancarnya erat seolah takut seseorang mengambil papan selancarnya dari dekapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berhenti menjadi instruktur, Namjoon-a?" tanya Yoongi, mengembalikkan pecahan otak sehatnya yang berjatuhan melihat senyuman Jimin. Hanya pada selembar foto, demi Tuhan. Kenapa efek senyuman Jimin mampu menggempur habis tulang-tulang di tubuhnya.

Namjoon membuka mulut untuk menjawab sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Mungkin karena aku yang memintanya?"

Kim Seokjin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kemeja putihnya tersibak angin pantai, rambut coklatnya acak-acakan dan ia berdecak sebal sambil membenarkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi mata. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Namjoon dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Kau yang memintanya?" Ulang Yoongi dengan nada geli.

"Yap," Seokjin mendesis kesal. "Aku tidak suka tubuh kekasihku dijadikan alasan untuk wanita-wanita berpegangan saat melakukan teknik-teknik surfing di atas papan selancar. Mereka sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Namjoon, dan _itu_ benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau saja yang terlalu cemburu, sayang." Sela Namjoon. "Mana ada belajar surfing tidak pegang-pegang?"

"Mau kuhantam kepalamu?" Seokjin bersuara kejam dengan nadanya yang halus.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum manis menatap Seokjin. Rambut merah muda Yoongi tersibak angin pantai yang panas dan cahaya matahari menyinari kulitnya yang laksana tumpukan salju. Begitu putih dan manis. Seperti melihat rangkaian _marshmallow_ yang kenyal.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon, "masih mau lanjut? Tidak bersama Park Jimin tidak apa-apa?"

"Jimin penuh?" Seokjin angkat suara. Yoongi mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merenggut lucu dan bibir tertekuk. "Kenapa bisa penuh?" protes Seokjin pada Namjoon yang menaikkan alis curiga.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pesona biadab Park Jimin. _He's my golden boy_. Aku mana bisa menahan permintaan wanita yang terkena sihir _smirk_ sialannya dan lemparan kedipannya yang kurang ajar itu?" Namjoon membela diri.

"Benar-benar penuh?" Seokjin bertanya meyakinkan, ia bahkan menarik layar komputer Namjoon agar menghadapnya dan mengamati jadwal Park Jimin yang benar-benar terisi penuh.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih, dengan Jimin?" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, kini menatap Yoongi yang diam tak bersuara. Mata ikut-ikutan menatap layar komputer yang tengah Seokjin taati. Seokjin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yoongi. Mereka berdiskusi kecil tanpa sekalipun mengajak Namjoon. Namjoon bahkan mendapati Min Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya kecil saat Seokjin berbicara lancar di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau mengatur ulang jadwal Jimin?" Pinta Seokjin dengan mata memohon yang sialnya sukses melumpuhkan saraf-saraf di tubuh Namjoon. "Ya, Namjoon _yaaa_? Atur ulang jadwal Jimin untukku _yaaa_?"

" _Ada apa dengan jadwalku?"_

.

.

.

Jimin menatap punggungnya yang sempit dengan mata penasaran. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja yang pas sekali ditubuhnya, berwarna sebiru langit dan membuatnya terlihat lembut menggemaskan. Warna kulitnya yang seputih tumpukan awan berkilat ditimpa matahari musim panas, membuat kening serta tengkuknya berkeringat. Rambut merah mudanya adalah tawanan paling membahayakan untuk setiap tetes kewarasan dalam otak Park Jimin. Jimin gatal ingin mengusap puncak kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di ubun-ubunnya, atau melilitkan jemarinya pada helaiannya yang halus lalu menghirupnya mendamba.

Pemuda itu berbincang dengan Seokjin. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat menyejukkan disandingkan dengan tubuh Seokjin yang tinggi dan dengan pundaknya yang lebar. Jika pundak Seokjin adalah tempat ternyaman Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya dan mendengarkan dengungan suaranya yang menyenangkan untuk terlelap dalam tidur. Pundak pemuda itu begitu sempit dan menggoda untuk dipeluk. Membayangkan bagaimana lengan Jimin nantinya akan mengurung punggungnya dan meremas lengannya yang kurus. Atau rentetan kecupan yang bisa membuat kulit putihnya semerah kelopak bunga yang cantik. Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipi sebal, mengerutkan kening tidak suka sambil menatap layar komputer dengan raut memohon yang imut di mata Park Jimin.

"Ya, Namjoon _yaaa_? Atur ulang jadwal Jimin untukku _yaaa_?"

Dan Jimin melebarkan matanya mendengar suara memohon Seokjin, ia berjalan mendekat dan bersuara penasaran. _"Ada apa dengan jadwalku?"_

Malaikat berambut merah muda itu menoleh terkejut. Bola matanya yang sepekat malam terbelalak lucu dengan jemari menggenggam kamera di pangkuannya erat-erat.

"Nah, ini dia si pembawa masalahnya datang." Ujar Namjoon tenang, menyesap kopinya sembari memberikan Jimin tatapan jahil.

Seokjin menepuk pundaknya begitu ia berdiri di samping Seokjin. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di samping Seokjin dan menyesal karena tidak memilih duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa-apaan," geramnya tidak terima yang mengundang tawa bagi Namjoon. "aku pembawa masalah dari mana?" Jimin menaikkan lengan sweaternya yang turun. Ia melirik malaikat di samping Seokjin yang kini kaku menatap layar komputer dengan patuh dan terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Jimin. "Aku bayar pajak secara teratur dan tidak pernah menunggak membayar uang sewa. Aku warga negara yang teramat patuh."

"Ketampananmu membawa masalah, Jimin-a." Seokjin menjawab pertanyannya. "kau sadar sudah mematahkan berapa banyak hati?"

"Ada yang salah dengan otak pacarmu, Hyung." Protes Jimin pada Namjoon yang mendenguskan tawa lucu sambil menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan terlembut yang pernah Jimin lihat. Namjoon selalu memiliki tatapan tersendiri bila kedua bola matanya terpaku pada sosok Seokjin, seolah seluruh keindahan semesta rubuh dan satu-satunya pemegang keindahan semestanya adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Sayangnya aku sangat mencintainya, Jimin-a. Aku bisa apa?" balas Namjoon gombal yang membuat Seokjin mengernyit sebal.

"Bangsat, Namjoon. Sejak kapan kau jago gombal?"

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil mendengar gombalan Namjoon. _Gummy Smile_ nya yang menawan mencuri detak jantung Jimin yang diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu. Suara tawanya bersatu dengan desau angin, memberkahi telinga Jimin dengan gema suaranya yang selembut hempasan ombak. Mata Jimin terpaku, melayang canggung kepada pemuda itu, lidahnya menyimpan seribu pertanyaan yang teraduk acak di dalam kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas, menaikkan alis melihat tatapan Seokjin yang mengarah padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin gusar.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau _terpana_ sebelumnya," ucap Seokjin lugas, menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang selalu ampuh saat ia menginginkan sesuatu—Namjoon akan terburu menuruti kemaunnya setelah mendapat senyuman itu.

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau baru saja melakukannya. Terpana luar biasa."

Jimin mendengus tidak percaya. "Aku tidak terpana. Aku hanya menatapnya."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala, menolak mentah-mentah argumentasi Jimin. "Aku bisa membedakan mana yang hanya tatapan dan mana tatapan yang terpana."

" _Hell No_. Jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya. Kau itu barista, bukan tukang pembaca pikiran." Gerutu Jimin setengah sebal, Seokjin memberikan tinju main-main di bisepnya sambil mendesis. Matanya diam-diam melirik pemuda itu yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Namjoon. Dia tersenyum. Selalu tersenyum. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Namjoon tidak pernah gagal melengkungkan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman pemuda itu bagai kartu matinya, dan Jimin ingin menggenggamnya seorang diri. Seokjin di sampingnya tidak berhenti berbicara, bertanya kesal kenapa jadwal Jimin penuh dan meminta Jimin untuk berhenti tebar pesona.

"Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" Protes Seokjin, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jimin.

"Sebentar, Hyung."

Jimin tanpa sadar bangkit berdiri, mengacak surai oranye kelamnya lalu melangkah pasti ke tempat pemuda itu duduk, mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Seokjin dan Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu. Tersenyum tipis ketika lirikan pemuda itu menusuk nafas Jimin.

"Aku Park Jimin," kenalnya dengan percaya diri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menatap pemuda itu dibalik helaian rambutnya yang jatuh lemas menutupi sebagian matanya. "Seokjin Hyung jahat sekali menyimpan pemuda semanis sepertimu dan tidak mengenalkannya padaku."

"Yoongi," pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Min Yoongi." Ulangnya dan membalas uluran tangan Jimin lalu mencengkramnya lembut.

Telapak tangan Yoongi kasar di beberapa bagian, terlihat sekali pemuda itu terlalu sering menggenggam sesuatu di antara jemarinya sehingga membuat kulitnya kapalan. Jimin melirik jari manis Yoongi yang terbebat _handsaplast_ berwarna coklat, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih. Telapak tangan Yoongi sehangat guguran daun musim semi namun ujung jarinya sedingin hembusan salju. Nafasnya kacau saat Jimin mengamati raut wajah Yoongi. Pipinya yang gembil memerah samar dan membuat warnanya menyatu dengan warna rambutnya.

"Yoongi baru saja sampai kemarin sore," Seokjin protes dituduh sejahat itu oleh Jimin. "lagipula aku rasa kau kemarin melihatnya."

"Dia yang pakai kemeja merah itu Jimin-a," peringat Namjoon, tersedak kopinya dan buru-buru mengambil botol air minuman yang diulurkan Seokjin.

"Ah, itu kau." Jimin mengeluarkan mimik terkejut yang lucu. "Salam kenal, Min Yoongi-sii." Ia meremas jemari Yoongi terlampau hangat. Mengusap hati-hati kulit Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Salam kenal juga," balas Yoongi. Membentuk senyuman yang Jimin simpan baik-baik dalam otaknya.

"Kalian kemarin membicarakan Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin penasaran dengan mata mengintrogasi yang tajam. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi dengan tidak rela, melirik Namjoon yang sama salah tingkahnya mendapat tatapan Seokjin yang satu ini.

"Hoseok Hyung berkata, ia seperti pernah melihat Yoongi-sii." Jawab Jimin setelah Namjoon mengedikkan kepala samar agar Jimin berkata jujur. "dan bukankah kemarin kau memanggil namaku?"

Kini Yoongi yang salah tingkah, ia bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, "B-benarkah? Aku tidak memanggil namamu."

"Yoongi tidak memanggil namamu." Seokjin ikut meyakini walau Jimin tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Ia ingat sekali seseorang memanggil namanya hingga membuatnya menoleh penasaran, mendapati Min Yoongi menatapnya sekilas lalu buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya kaku.

"Sungguh?" Jimin menatap Yoongi, namun tidak mampu menahan matanya lama-lama untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi, ia mengalihkan matanya cepat untuk menatap permukaan meja kayu sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Hm," Yoongi mengangguk. Sama-sama menolak menatap Jimin.

" _Daebak_ ," Seokjin bersuara kagum, ia mengalungkan lengannya yang panjang ke pundak Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi yang kecil terhuyung oleh kekuatannya.

" _Daebak_." Ulang Seokjin sambil menggelengkan kepala takjub.

"Daebak apanya?" gerutu Jimin. Namun Seokjin hanya tertawa membalas pertanyaannya.

Dan masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Seokjin yang penuh makna. Yang Jimin tahu, saat matanya bertemu hazel menenangkan milik Yoongi, ia seakan dapat melihat runtuhnya malam dalam satu keindahan gila. Dan hari itu, Jimin tahu sumber seluruh kegilaannya akan tercipta dari malaikat berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

.

.

.

" _Really_ , _Yoongi?_ " Seokjin menghembuskan nafas gusar tidak percaya. Pemuda tinggi itu melipat lengannya di depan dada. Wajah campuran antara sebal dan gerit lucu yang menarik. "kau benar-benar akan memakai _itu_?" tanyanya lagi lebih sarkastik, menusuk telinga Yoongi yang tengah menenggak Skunkynya dengan nikmat.

Yoongi mendesah berat saat cairan Skunky yang pahit lolos ke kerongkongannya, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan mencibir melihat tatapan Seokjin yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak suka kulitku jadi coklat." Ujarnya sambil merenggut, "aku mempunyai kulit yang _saaangat_ sensitif. Kulitku ini sangat berharga, aku tidak mau merusaknya." Yoongi menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan ceria.

"Kau terlalu pucat," gusar Seokjin. "kau butuh coklat sedikit."

"Tidak, tidak." Yoongi menggelengkan kepala defensif. Ia menenggak Skunkynya hingga habis lalu mengernyit kebas saat cairan alkohol itu merebak masuk ke sistem tubuhnya. "aku tidak suka ide menjadi coklat sehabis main di pantai." Yoongi merogoh kantung tas kameranya sibuk sambil bergumam _di mana aku taruh sunblocknya_ dengan kening berkerut dan rambut merah mudanya turun halus terkena sapuan angin.

"Hei, itulah kenikmatan liburan di pantai." Protes Seokjin, ia membenarkan rambutnya yang tersibak angin. "Mana ada cowo berlatih selancar mengenakan Short One-piece Wetsuit?"

"Aku," tandas Yoongi dengan wajah angkuhnya yang mempesona. "aku pelakunya." Ia menyeret kaleng Skunkynya yang kosong, meremuknya dalam genggaman lalu melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah. "aku tidak memiliki perut kotak-kotak memikat seperti kau atau Namjoon. Perutku rata. Tidak mempunyai kepercayadirian yang tinggi untuk tampil _shirtless_ —bahkan di depan sahabat terdekatku. Jadi aku akan tetap mengenakan _short one-piece_ ini sampai kau tutup mulut." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya menyerah, ia mengangkat tangan pasrah. "Aku kalah." Ia kembali menyibak rambutnya yang terhempas angin musim panas yang gerah. "Jadi siapa pilihan terakhir untuk jadi instrukturmu nanti?"

Yoongi tengah mengoleskan sunblock ke punggung tangannya sambil menjawab. "Mingyu? Namjoon berkata dia memiliki empat bintang tersemat di bawah namanya, pemuda ramah yang menyenangkan dan tidak pernah gagal membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta melihat kelihaiannya menari di atas ombak—uh, namanya benar Mingyu, 'kan?" Yoongi kini tengah menuangkan cairan lengket sunblock ke telapak tangannya lalu mengolesinya ke bagian lutut, betis hingga tumitnya.

"Benar," Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui. "Kim Mingyu. Si Tampan yang mempunyai tingkat ketampanan tidak manusiawi."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Aku serius, Yoongi-a." Seokjin meneggakkan tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar. "apa kau lihat pemuda yang kemarin berdiri di samping Hoseok? Yang rambutnya biru nyentrik itu? memiliki kulit coklat yang esksotis dengan gigi taring seperti vampire yang menggoda?

"Uh, coba kuingat-ingat." Yoongi memasang wajah memikir yang menggemaskan. Menggigit bibirnya pelan sambil tangan sibuk mengolesi sunblock ke daerah tulang keringnya.

"Lupakan." Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya diiringi desahan sebal. "kau mana ingat. Satu-satunya pemuda yang menahan matamu sepanjang hari hanyalah Park Jimin. Aku benar?"

"Sial," Yoongi menutup kasar penutup botol sunblocknya. "kau benar sekali."

Seokjin tertawa bebas. Jarinya menyisiri rambut coklatnya hingga poninya tertarik ke belakang namun kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan lemas.

"Jin Hyung!"

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh secara bersamaan, walau objek yang dipanggil hanyalah Seokjin seorang. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman secantik kucing melambaikan tangannya ceria, bingkai kacamata bundar yang terpasang di wajahnya sedikit melorot turun hingga batang hidungnya yang lancip.

"Shiftku habis. Giliranmu sekarang!" teriaknya dengan mengirimi seberkas senyuman.

Yoongi tanpa sadar membalas senyumannya.

"Oke! Aku segera ke sana Wonwoo-a!"Seokjin menjawab teriakan pemuda itu sambil memberikan tanda oke dengan jarinya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kembali pada Yoongi yang tengah memasukkan botol sunblock ke dalam tas kameranya yang kecil. "dia pacar Mingyu." Seokjin mengedikkan kepalanya pada pemuda tadi. "Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda baik hati yang sanggup melelehkan salju dengan senyumannya. Jadi jangan main-main dengan Mingyu. _Stick to your Jimin, oke?_ "

" _Your Jimin— The hell_." Yoongi tidak mau mengakui detak jantungnya yang cepat saat Seokjin mengatakan kata _Your Jimin_ dengan enteng. Seolah pernyataan tak langsung yang mengijinkan Yoongi untuk menginjak batasan di antara mereka. Undangan tak kasat mata atas pelukan Seokjin sebagai tanda ia diterima dengan senang hati.

"Semoga beruntung dengan hari pertamamu, Bung." Seokjin menepuk pundak Yoongi bersahabat. "jangan sungkan untuk menceritakan pengalaman pertamamu belajar selancar. _I'm all ears_."

" _Thanks_ ," jawab Yoongi diiringi anggukan dan kekehan tipis. "Hei, boleh aku titip kamera?"

"Tentu." Seokjin mengambil uluran tas kemera yang diberikan Yoongi.

"Aku ambil setelah selesai."

"Kapan saja, _dude_."

Seokjin berlari menuju bar mininya. Menyalami Wonwoo dengan ramah kemudian sibuk meracik minuman untuk seorang wanita di depan meja barnya. Yoongi bangkit dari kepatuhannya duduk di kursi di dekat kolam renang _outdoor_ yang ramai. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku lalu berjalan menuju sisi pantai. Ia bertemu seekor anjing Pudel manis berwarna coklat, mengingatkan Yoongi akan anjing mungilnya di Daegu. Ia meluangkan cukup waktu untuk mengusap bulunya yang halus dan mengusap kepalanya gemas. Yoongi melepas sandal hotel yang dikenakannya lalu membiarkan telapak kakinya yang telanjang bertemu dengan lengketnya pasir. Butir-butir pasir yang kasar menggelitik ruas-ruas jemarinya yang terisi pasir setiap ia melangkah. Aroma asin lautan membuat Yoongi menghirupnya lamat-lamat hingga memenuhi seisi paru-parunya sambil memejamkan mata.

Seluruh kepenatan di kepalanya seakan terusir saat kakinya menyusuri bibir pantai dan hempasan ombak menjilat kakinya yang penuh pasir. Kelelahannya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya selama satu tahun terakhir seakan meleleh saat itu juga. Kebisingan suara Taehyung yang selalu masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi, atau rengekannya ketika sedang ngambek— _karena Jungkook menolak membelikannya kolam ikan besar yang dilihatnya di Jepang._ Perintah atasannya yang selalu membuat Yoongi bergadang tiap malam dan berkutat di hadapan komputer selama hampir dua puluh empat jam. Kemacetan Seoul yang biadab yang meluruhkan seluruh kesabarannya. Semuanya benar-benar terhapus laksana butiran pasir yang menempel nakal di jemari kakinya, terkikis oleh air laut yang menenangkan.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya di bibir pantai, membiarkan gulungan ombak mengelus jemari kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pantai. Mencari pemuda dengan krakteristik yang disebutkan Namjoon sambil membawa papan selancar di tangannya. Namun, alih-alih Kim Mingyu, matanya malah menemukan Park Jimin. Dengan tubuh _shirtless_ kurang ajar dan rambut oranye setengah basahnya yang berjalan tangguh dengan wajah serius yang mencengangkan. Yoongi yakin ia menahan nafas. Paru-parunya merengek menyedihkan meminta oksigen, seakan keberadaan Jimin merebut semua udara bersih di sekitarnya. Bayangan tentang jemari hangat Jimin yang kemarin bergenggaman singkat dengan miliknya menari di pelupuk matanya. Lantunan suaranya yang menyejukkan berputar kembali dalam gendang telinga Yoongi—yang bodohnya kini menolak untuk diusir. Park Jimin berjalan ke arahnya, senyumannya merupakan tanda kematian mutlak bagi jantung Yoongi yang berdentang berisik. Ia membawa serta papan selancarnya yang berwarna merah kelam, senada dengan celana Trunks Sport yang dikenakannya, perpaduan antara merah dan hitam yang membahayakan.

"Min Yoongi-sii?" sapanya setengah kebingungan, tetapi tidak menghilangkan gerit ketampananya yang mencekik. Ia berdiri di samping Yoongi, menutupi seperempat sinar matahari senja yang hangat. Ia memiringkan kepala dengan tangan terulur manis.

"Aku instruktur selancarmu," ucapnya lugas, Jimin menaikkan alis sambil melirik uluran tangannya.

Yoongi buru-buru menggenggam jemari Jimin, membiarkan pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya hingga berdiri. "Tapi Namjoon berkata instrukturku itu Min—"

"Mingyu berhalangan untuk datang." Potong Jimin terlampau cepat. "dan kebetulan jamku sedang kosong."

"Ah," Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja butiran pasir kasar di bawah telapak tangannya melembut seiring dengan kehadiran Jimin. Hembusan angin panas yang berhembus seakan menghantarkan aroma manis bunga yang menerbangkan kupu-kupu di dasar perutnya. Nyanyian penuh cinta berdenging menyejukkan ke dalam telinganya dan membuat Yoongi seakan bisa melihat keindahan bintang di mata coklat Jimin.

Wajah Jimin mengerut, ia mengatupkan bibir dengan tatapan tak tertebak. Helaian rambutnya yang basah turun manis menutupi dahinya, membelah di bagian tengah dengan lucu. "Kau tidak suka aku yang jadi instrukturmu?"

"A-Apa?" Yoongi tergagap menanggapi ucapan Jimin, ia menggerakkan tangan ke kanan-kiri dengan panik. "Aku suka. Suka sekali. _Sangat menyukainya_."

Jika kemarin Yoongi melihat dari dekat kaus tanpa lengan yang dipadupadakan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang Jimin kenakan, memeluk tubuhnya begitu sempurna dengan semerbak harum parfumnya yang mengisi setiap sudut paru-paru Yoongi. Kini dosa terbesarnya adalah keberadaan Jimin dengan tubuh atasnya yang polos, mengirimi Yoongi aroma sengatan matahari yang sialnya tercium begitu maskulin di hidungnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah dan acak-acakan membuat Yoongi gatal ingin memenjarakan jemarinya di tiap helaiannya.

Jimin menangkap matanya, mengalihkannya cepat-cepat lalu tersenyum lagi. Membuat jantung Yoongi kembali berulah tidak wajar.

"Jadi, kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Min Yoongi hanya bisa berdoa jantungnya tidak meledak saat Jimin kembali melayangkan senyuman ramahnya yang penuh racun.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengira belajar selancar bisa semelelahkan ini," Yoongi menyeret kakinya ke tengah pantai, meletakkan papan selancar sewaanya yang berwarna putih dengan aksen sulur menarik di pinggirnya. Jimin berkata ia membeli papan selancarnya yang satu itu saat berada di Florida. Papan selancar tercantik yang pernah dimilikinya serta papan selancar pertama yang dibelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Yoongi diam-diam menyukai suara Jimin saat pemuda itu menceritakan secara mendetail mengenai papan selancar yang Yoongi pinjam. Bahannya terbuat dari bahan _foamies_ yang dapat mengapung dengan baik di atas permukaan air, merupakan papan selancar jenis sempurna untuk pemula. Yoongi memperhatikan baik-baik jemari Jimin yang mengelus permukaan papan selancarnya sembari mengatakan panjang papan selancar yang dipinjam Yoongi mencapai tiga meter dengan berat seimbang dengan berat badan manusia dewasa. Yoongi merasa takut akan daftar kesukaannya yang semakin memanjang kala ia menatap Jimin. Atau kala pemuda itu membantunya menguasai teknik _paddling_ sebelum masuk ke dalam air, telapak tangannya yang hangat berlabuh di pinggang dan dadanya. Jarinya mengangkat dagu Yoongi untuk fokus dan memberikan instruktur mudah yang dapat dipahami. Begitu mudah jika saja otaknya tidak seketika kosong dan hampa saat jemari Jimin meremas pinggangnya begitu mereka berada dalam tekanan air laut yang kencang. Ia hampir melupakan semua kata-kata peringatan yang Jimin ucapkan dan tidak bisa sama sekali berkonsentrasi. Ia hanya menyukai derai tawa Jimin saat ia mencoba berdiri di papan selancarnya, namun tubuhnya terlebih dahulu terhempas ke dalam buih ombak yang asin. Jimin akan mengusap tempurung kepala Yoongi, mengucapkan sederet kalimat penyemangat yang menyengat kulit Yoongi.

"Siapa yang bilang selancar itu mudah?" nafas Jimin terengah tipis, tidak seperti Yoongi yang sudah kepayahan dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya asal. Ia membiarkan kasarnya pasir melapisi tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi wetsuit, tempurung kepalanya membuat ceruk tipis di atas pasir dan helaiannya yang basah membuat pasir menempel nakal di rambutnya.

"Selancar tidak membuatku berkeringat, tapi sungguh membuatku kehabisan nafas." Yoongi mengerang keras, merenggangkan lengannya lalu menyampingkan tubuh, memeluk papan selancar besar yang terbaring manis di samping kanannya.

Park Jimin duduk di sisi kirinya. Papan selancar menancap di depan kaki Yoongi yang terjulur, terlihat sekali sengaja melakukannya agar matahari senja tidak menggangu wajah Yoongi yang terbaring lemas di atas pasir. Rambut oranye kelamnya yang basah tersampir ke belakang, memperlihatkan keningnya yang membahayakan dengan tetesan air yang mengalir dari ujung helaian rambutnya.

"Jadi menyesal sudah belajar selancar?"

"Ei, tentu saja tidak." Yoongi membuka matanya yang sesaat terpejam, udara senja yang hangat serta air asin yang bertahan di kulitnya membuatnya mengantuk tanpa alasan. "menyesal belajar selancar berarti menyesal sudah mengenalmu. _Dan_ aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya." Yoongi mendudukan tubuh, mengusap kasar helaian rambut lembabnya yang penuh oleh pasir.

"Kau sedang merayuku?"

"Aku tidak ahli merayu."

"Lalu ahli apa?" Jimin bertanya jahil.

"Coba tebak," balas Yoongi sambil terkekeh. Ia menekuk kakinya sembari membersihkan pasir yang menempel di betisnya.

"Menarik perhatian?" Jimin menyisiri helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan dengan jarinya dan membuatnya kembali ke belakang.

" _I'm a man with nothing_." Jawab Yoongi, menggesekkan jari-jarinya agar butiran pasir tanggal dari kulitnya. "menarik perhatian benar-benar bukan diriku."

Jimin mendongakkan kepala hingga matanya menatap kumpulan awan yang tersinar cahaya senja. "jadi, kau adalah pemuda yang sangat ahli menarik perhatian tapi kau tidak menyadarinya."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, menumpu dagunya pada tumpurung lututnya yang tertekuk. "apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ahli menarik perhatian?"

Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, "karena kau melakukannya padaku." Jawab Jimin lugas.

Yoongi menenggakkan tubuhnya canggung, meluruskan kakinya dan membuat papan selancar milik Jimin terjatuh. Ia menatap lurus tanpa mau menyadari tatapan Jimin yang menusuk setiap sendi di tubuhnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Jimin, "tidak masalah. Hanya saja, jangan lakukan itu pada orang lain."

"Posesif," gerutu Yoongi pelan namun masih terdengar di pendengaran Jimin.

" _I don't share what's mine_."

Yoongi menggenggam pasir dalam tangannya lalu melemparnya main-main ke arah Jimin, " _You dork._ "

Jimin membalasnya dengan melempar ranting pohon kecil pada Yoongi. " _I'm masterpiece_."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali melempar kerangka kerang kecil yang mengenai lengan Jimin. Pemuda itu tengah merogoh tas yang dibawakan Hoseok beserta papan selancar untuk Min Yoongi dua jam lalu. Jimin mengambil sekaleng milkis rasa melon dari balik tasnya. "suka Milkis?"

"Aku lebih suka Jimin."

Kini Jimin benar-benar tertawa, ia melempar kaleng Milkis pada Yoongi yang ikut tertawa sambil menangkap lemparan Milkis dari Jimin.

"Aku lelaki yang sangat lemah pada rayuan, apalagi rayuan yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda manis." ujar Jimin main-main. Ia membuka penutup kaleng sekali sentak. Alih-alih meminumnya, ia malah memberikannya pada Yoongi yang menatapnya kebingungan. "untuk urusan merayu, serahkan padaku. Aku ahlinya. Jika tidak mau jatuh cinta padaku, Yoongi-ssi, kau lebih baik hati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Jimin mengambil kaleng Milkis yang tadi ia lempar yang kini berada dalam genggaman Yoongi, lalu menggantikannya dengan Milkis yang sudah ia buka penutupnya.

Yoongi menenggak cairan perasa melon itu dengan rakus setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pelan, mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan dan menutupi sapuan panas yang bertahan di pipinya. Kulitnya yang sensitif ditambah ucapan Park Jimin memperparah kondisinya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah, serupa dengan kemilau di rambutnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merayu seseorang," ujar Yoongi, ia menghembuskan nafas sambil memainkan kaleng Milkisnya yang setengah kosong di jemarinya. "terdengar tidak oke?"

Jimin mengulum senyum manis, mengangkat tangannya lalu menggasak puncak kepala Yoongi dengan lembut. Mengakibatkan jantung Yoongi yang bertalu ribut dengan dengingan panjang di telinganya yang seolah tuli.

"Rayuan Yoongi-sii membuat jantungku berdebar," ucap Jimin tulus, "mau rasakan bagaimana debarannya?"

"Hm?"

Telapak tangan Jimin turun dari puncak kepala Yoongi menuju tengkuk Yoongi, memberikan remasan singkat yang mendebarkan lalu mengambil lengan Yoongi, mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Yoongi kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan Yoongi ke dadanya yang telanjang. Kulit Jimin yang hangat di bawah telapak tangannya yang beku membuat Yoongi berjengit pelan, ditambah debaran jantung Jimin yang begitu terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Detak jantung mereka seolah berdetak seirama dengan bola mata mereka yang bertatapan.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Jimin penuh godaan. "ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku." Lanjutnya lebih berbahaya. "Yoongi-ssi mau bertanggung jawab?"

Yoongi melebarkan bola matanya terkejut dengan ucapan beruntun yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Jantungku seperti ini semenjak aku melihat matamu lusa kemarin. Lalu kembali berulah ketika aku berjabat tanganmu. Dan kini jantungku kembali aneh setelah mendengar rayuan dari Yoongi-sii. Bukankah jelas-jelas yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah kau?"

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering, terburu menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jimin dan melepas logikanya yang ingin runtuh dari hangatnya kulit Jimin.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel!" Ia terburu bangkit berdiri, sedikit tersandung papan selancar saat mencoba melangkah. "aku harus mandi. Mandi. B-Benar. Mandi. Tubuhku lengket sekali. A-a sampai nanti Jimin-a!" Yoongi berjalan tanpa mau menoleh, ia menetapkan diri untuk tidak menoleh atau ia akan kalah.

Sementara Jimin memperhatikan punggung Yoongi yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat manis di bawah cahaya senja. Yoongi sedikit tersandung undakan tangga menuju pintu masuk hotel dan Jimin tidak bisa menghentikkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah, kiyeopta."

.

.

.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Jimin berjengit kaget, ia berdeham canggung lalu kembali berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Seokjin yang melewatinya berlawanan arah terkekeh sembari menepuk bahunya pelan. Kardus berisi wine di tangannya terasa berat dan menyiksa. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Seokjin mengangkut persediaan wine seorang diri ke dalam bar mungilnya. Namjoon baru saja melewatinya dengan dua kardus minuman soda, lalu Mingyu yang dengan wajah setengah mengantuk sedang menenteng serangkaian buah-buahan beku menuju bar.

Ia meletakkan kardus di atas meja lalu melangkah menuju mobil truk besar, tempat penerimaan berbagai macam barang yang dibutuhkan untuk bar. Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, ia baru saja tidur selama dua jam setelah bermain Wii dengan Seokmin dan Yugyeom. Pintu rumah mungilnya diketuk keras oleh Seokjin pukul enam pagi, meminta bantuan dengan tatapan panik yang langsung menyadarkan Jimin dari rasa kantuknya. Tak mengira sama sekali jika bantuan yang diharapkan Seokjin adalah membawa barang-barang untuk keperluan barnya yang mulai menipis.

"Jangan merenggut seperti itu," ujar Namjoon, menyenggol bahu Jimin ramah sambil kembali mengangkat dua kardus minuman soda. "kudengar kau bersenang-senang kemarin sore setelah menyabet pelanggan Mingyu." Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya meminta jawaban.

"Dia membayarku dua kali lipat," Mingyu tiba-tiba saja hadir di samping Namjoon sebelum Jimin dapat menjawab ucapan Namjoon. "itu illegal bukan? Mengambil pelanggan temannya sendiri?"

Jimin mengangkat satu kardus berisi botol mineral kemasan, "illegal, kepalamu. Kau sendiri langsung setuju."

"Karena aku penuh solidaritis, man. Aku cape lihat temanku jomblo terus." Ucap Mingyu membela diri.

" _Jackpot!_ " Namjoon menyetujui dengan cepat. berhigh five dengan Mingyu yang mengeluarkan tawa terlalu ceria di pagi yang penuh oleh hembusan angin panas. "Kau sudah dua puluh dua, cobalah untuk ambil satu cowo dan jalin hubungan yang lebih serius."

"Percaya padaku jatuh cinta itu rasanya _indaaaaah_ sekali," tutur Mingyu dengan pandangan meyakinkan yang menusuk kepercayaan Jimin.

Namjoon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Mingyu, "Jikapun ke depannya hubungan kalian berakhir tidak bagus, atau ternyata dia selingkuh, atau kalian memilih untuk mengakhirinya karena hal-hal lain. Setidaknya, kau sudah merasakannya, Jim. Hidup itu tentang pilihan, bro. Selama kau masih berdiri tangguh seorang diri, ambil semua pilihan yang ada di depanmu. Ambil semua. Rasakan semuanya."

Ucapan Namjoon terdengar menjanjikan di telinga Jimin. Namun Jimin berakhir dengan mengibaskan tangannya kaku seolah tak mau mendengar.

"Keras kepala sekali si Park Jimin ini," Mingyu mengangkat kardus berisi Wine sambil menatap Jimin menghakimi.

"Hati-hati membawa yang satu itu, Mingyu-a." peringat Seokjin dari kejauhan. Sementara Namjoon sudah membawa kardus minuman soda ke dalam bar.

"Ne, Hyung!" Tanggap Mingyu setengah teriak, ia mencibir main-main pada Jimin. "kau harus membayarku tiga kali lipat jika berhasil."

"Tiga kali lipat, _my ass_." Geram Jimin, menendang kaki Mingyu yang berjalan melewatinya. Pemuda itu menjenggut rambut Jimin lalu melangkah cepat sebelum jemari Jimin menangkap kerah kausnya.

Jimin mengirimi Mingyu serentetan umpatan, untungnya keadaan sekitar hotel masih sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa pengunjung yang keluar dari pintu hotel untuk sekedar melihat _sunrise_ atau olahraga pagi. Jimin menaikkan lengan sweaternya yang turun sembari menghembuskan nafas gusar, ia membawa dua kardus berisi botol mineral kemasan ditemani Seokjin yang tengah membawa beberapa botol _whipped cream_ di tangannya.

"Jadi kemarin sore benar-benar menyenangkan?" tanya Seokjin dengan senyuman penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Hyung." Protes Jimin. Ia memberikan lirikan penuh harapan pada pintu hotel yang tertutup rapat, temaram lampu hotel menyinari beberapa penjaga serta resepsionis di dalam lobi.

"Aku hanya bertanya," alasan Seokjin, ia meletakkan kardus _whipped cream_ dan memberikannya pada Namjoon, meminta pemuda itu meletakkanya di belakang pendingin. "Yoongi pemuda baik, dari pengamatanku beberapa hari ini. Dan kau," Seokjin menusuk dada Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengaduh samar saat selesai meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya. "Kau hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang. _Satu orang_ yang mampu membuatmu tertunduk, bahkan tak mampu menatap matanya lebih dari tiga detik—karena jantungmu berdetak kencang seperti mau mati. Satu orang yang bisa mengubah seluruh pandanganmu dan meninggalkan semua daftar _hooks up_ dan _one night stand_ mu yang menumpuk. Satu orang yang tidak akan pernah membuatmu bosan bahkan saat kau terkurung dua puluh empat jam bersamanya dalam satu rumah." Seokjin merangkul leher Jimin bersahabat.

"Seperti kau dan Namjoon Hyung?"

Seokjin tertawa, " _brat_ , tapi yeah… kau boleh mengambil aku dan Namjoon sebagai contohnya," Seokjin mengajak Jimin melangkah pelan, "aku suka kau menjadi dirimu beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia daripada melihat kau melakukan apa saja yang kau sukai. Tetapi Jimin, kurasa kau harus berhenti."

Seokjin melepas rangkulannya lalu tatapannya melayang ke balik bahu Jimin.

"Ingat saat kemarin aku berkata _'daebak'_?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Daebak yang aku ucapkan mengandung arti..," Seokjin menghentikkan sesaat ucapannya, _"daebak, Park Jimin kau baru saja menemukan alasan untuk berhenti."_

Seokjin mengedikkan kepala ke belakang Jimin dengan tatapan bersinar yang manis. Jimin membalikkan tubuh perlahan dan seketika terpaku ketika mendapati sosok Min Yoongi di pandangannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi harusnya mendengar kata-kata Jungkook. Ia bangun di pagi hari dengan betis mengejang sakit serta pergelangan kakinya yang luar biasa kaku. Yoongi butuh tiga puluh menit untuk menyesuaikan diri dari kungkungan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memijat bahunya yang lelah sambil berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menyangka air hangat mampu melemaskan sendi-sendinya yang meronta marah, ia mengeluarkan erangan keras saat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam bathup. Aroma sabunnya yang sesegar jeruk menarik mati seluruh rasa kantuknya. Yoongi yakin, saat matanya terpejam dengan air hangat yang memijat seluruh permukaan kulitnya, bayangan pertama yang muncul adalah wajah Park Jimin. Ia ingin menyalahkan Jimin, mencakar wajahnya yang sok ganteng—lalu ia mendesah pasrah untuk mengakui jika wajah Jimin memang ganteng— atau menyumpal mulutnya yang penuh kemanisan agar pemuda itu berhenti menyihirnya. Yoongi menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya mengingat suara Jimin. Mengumpati dirinya sendiri dengan kebodohan karena di pagi yang cerah ini pikirannya malah penuh oleh seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Yoongi bangkit berdiri setelah air dalam bathupnya mendingin. Namun rasa perih menyengat di betisnya masih menjerit tidak berhenti. Yoongi bahkan memakan waktu banyak hanya untuk memakai pakaiannya. Ia menyugar rambutnya yang basah, menggasaknya dengan handuk kecil yang terkalung di lehernya. Yoongi menatap jam dinding. Tidak menyangka jika ia bangun pada pukul enam pagi. Min Yoongi bukanlah _a morning person_. Bangun pada pukul enam adalah rekor terhebatnya setelah lulus dari kuliah, semenjak Yoongi lebih menyukai bergadang atau kalaupun ia tidur, pasti ia akan bangun saat matahari tengah menyengat di atas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengenakan pakaiannya lalu menyambar sweaternya, memakainya pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk mengambil kameranya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia sangat suka mengambil foto _sunrise_ , menyukai cahayanya yang hangat menyinari kulitnya atau gemilang cahayanya yang menakjubkan.

Maka, dengan langkah setengah tertatih ia keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Memasang tudung sweaternya menutupi tempurung kepala dan berjalan menuju pintu utara hotel. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku pantai yang kosong, kamera siap di pangkuannya dengan mata tertuju pada sinar matahari yang masih tersembunyi di balik horizon. Semilir angin menerbangkan tudung sweaternya hingga terlepas. Jarinya tanpa sadar turun menuju betisnya, memijitnya lembut dan meringis pelan merasakan denyut sakitnya yang menyiksa.

"Apa kemarin aku mengingatkan tentang pentingnya pemanasan yang serius sebelum berselancar?"

Jimin berjongkok dengan satu lutut bertumpu, _tepat hadapannya_. Sebuah botol berisi gel berwarna biru berada di genggamannya. Ia membuka penutupnya lalu membubuhkan gel biru ke telapak tangan. Mengusir lembut jemari Yoongi kemudian menggantikannya dengan jemarinya yang dingin akibat gel.

"Y-YA!" Yoongi menjerit, mencengkram kameranya erat saat merasakan pijatan lembut jemari Jimin di betis kanannya. "Ya Tuhan. Astaga. _Astaga_. Itu sakit sekali, Jimin-a!" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Memangnya salahku jika betismu sakit?" Jimin nampak menikmati raut kesakitan di wajah Yoongi. Pemuda itu dengan terampil menggerakkan jemarinya.

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di pundak Jimin, meremasnya erat dan menahan jeritan yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. "bangsat. Aku tidak mau belajar selancar lagi." Yoongi tidak bisa diam merasakan denyutan sakit saat jemari Jimin menekan titik-titik rasa sakit di betisnya. Ia membungkuk hingga ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala Jimin yang betah berjongkok dengan satu lutut bertumpu di hadapannya. Nafasnya naik-turun kacau, pertama karena jemari Jimin yang memijat betisnya begitu menyiksa, kedua karena aroma Jimin yang tersapu angin musim panas dan menusuk penciuman Yoongi yang sensitif.

"Tidak akan sesakit ini jika kau sungguh-sungguh melakukan pemanasan kemarin. Kau kemarin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Semangat sekali main airnya."

"Diam," geram Yoongi setengah sebal. Ia menggigit jarinya saat kini Jimin memijat kaki kirinya.

Jimin terkekeh lucu, ia mendongak dan tidak menyangka wajah Yoongi sedekat ini dengannya. Keningnya menubruk dagu Yoongi, dan bibir Yoongi hanya beberapa senti dari dahinya. Aroma Yoongi manis. Memabukkan dan membuat kewarasannya sirna. Jemari Jimin yang giat memijat betis Yoongi terhenti, begitupun dengan nafas Yoongi yang sesaat tertahan. Dan mereka bertatapan, mencari alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan gelembung hangat yang memeluk keduanya begitu nyaman.

Terlalu hangat. Semuanya terlalu hangat. Dari deru nafas Yoongi. Dari sapuan angin. Dari telapak tangan Jimin. Semuanya terlalu hangat.

Jimin meneggakkan tubuhnya hingga bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya, mendekatkan wajah dan tercekik merasakan nafas Yoongi yang menubruk pipinya. Nafas Yoongi bergetar. Kameranya terlupakan dan jemarinya yang tadi mencengkram pundak Jimin meluncur turun menuju kerah kaus Jimin, mencengkram bahan kausnya begitu sensual dan memaksa pikiran Park Jimin merintih.

Ia harus menciumnya. Ia harus mencium Min Yoongi.

Dan Jimin melakukannya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya yang kering pada bibir tipis Yoongi yang terkuak kaget. Jemarinya meremat menggoda pada lekukan lutut Yoongi sembari memagut bibir Yoongi lembut tak beraturan. Ia mencengkram lekukan lututnya lalu menarik tubuh Yoongi semakin mendekat. Jemari lemah Yoongi tak berdaya dan tenggelam dalam surai oranye Jimin yang selalu dikutuknya. Sama kacaunya dengan Jimin saat satu-persatu alasan di dasar otaknya kini runtuh dan yang dapat Yoongi pikirkan hanyalah hangatnya bibir Jimin yang menyapu belahan bibirnya penuh pengalaman. Nafas mereka berisik, menyekat, dan basah. Gigitan Jimin mengikis habis puing-puing nalaristasnya yang goyah, Yoongi tanpa sadar membuka lebar kakinya dan membiarkan Jimin berdiri tegak dengan kedua lutut bertumpu di antara kakinya yang terbuka. Ibu jari Jimin mengelus pahanya terlampau menggoda, perlahan mengusap bahan celana pendek Yoongi semakin terangkat naik. Yoongi mengeluarkan suara tercekik menyedihkan ketika kelima jemari Jimin meremas selangkangannya, ditambah pagutan di bibirnya yang tak jua berhenti.

Ciuman mereka panjang dan terburu-buru, namun sukses melelehkan akal sehat. Yoongi yang pertama kali memberi jarak, mengatupkan bibirnya yang kebas akibat gigitan beruntun yang Jimin berikan. Ia meneguk air liurnya paksa, ingin mengalihkan matanya dari hazel Jimin namun alih-alih teralihkan, ia semakin terpenjara. Jari Jimin bertahan di sana, mengelus kulitnya hati-hati dan mendebarkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, jemari bergetar saat keluar dari helaian rambut Jimin yang halus.

Jimin merunduk dan menjilat bibirnya. Rasa bibir Yoongi bertahan di sana dan membuat Jimin ingin menarik kembali bibir Yoongi dengan giginya. "Aku tidak tahu." Jimin yakin ia melihat sekelebat kekecawaan di mata Yoongi. Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman samar. "Aku tidak tahu."

Yoongi mengepalkan jemarinya. Jimin mendekatkan tubuh dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Yoongi. Lengannya memeluk Yoongi longgar dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Hanya saja jika aku tidak menciummu saat ini juga, aku bisa gila." Bisiknya lembut. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengambil seluruhnya. Merasa bodoh telah memberikan kepercayaannya begitu saja pada orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Namun orang asing yang kini tengah mengecup bibirnya tak tertahankan adalah pemuda yang membuat Yoongi melupakan kameranya, melupakan cahaya matahari terbit yang memukau, bahkan melupakan siapa dirinya.

Hembusan angin musim panas menjadi saksi nyata ketika gemerlap kerlip cinta menyelusup masuk ke dalam denyut jantung Min Yoongi.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo?

Ini terhitung fast updatekah?

Aku berterimakasih sangat sama yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Guys, really, you give so much love to me. And the only thing I want to do was give you more, more, and more love for you all. Thanks for all of your support! Sumpah akutuh ga nyangka kalau peminat yang baca ffku ternyata banyak, since ini pertama kalinya juga aku bikin MinYoon chaptered, dan langsung rate M pula, hehehehe. Tolong ya salahkan rambut oranyenya Jimin atau senyuman Min Yoongi yang makin hari makin manis aja. Aku bisa apa QAAAQ. Aku mau culik Min Yoongi boleh ga T/T.

Once again, terimakasiiih atas review kalian di previous chapter. This one special for you! /lovesign/

.

Rnr Juseyooo~ I wont bite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Summer Heat**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Slight : Kim Seokjin / Kim Namjoon / Jung Hoseok / Im Junghak**

 **Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo / Jung Daehyun**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **BL! With** _Park!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau seharian ini?"

Min Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menenggak Martini yang disajikan Seokjin. Ia menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk lalu mendesah lega diiringi kernyitan. Menaruh gelasnya yang kosong ke atas meja bar sambil mengulum senyuman penuh misteri yang membuat Seokjin gusar.

"Aku sibuk," jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda tinggi itu melipat tangan di depan dada, menghakimi Yoongi dengan matanya. Rambut Seokjin kini berubah warna menjadi platina. Sisa-sisa pangkal rambutnya yang berwarna coklat menghiasi helaian poni Seokjin yang di angkat ke atas dengan bantuan gel. Seokjin terlihat seperti anggota kerajaan vampire yang menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan tatapan Seokjin yang selalu penuh selidik yang mencekam.

"Kau sedang berlibur di Jeju. Kemungkinan yang kau lakukan hanyalah berjemur di bawah cahaya mataha— _ah_ , aku lupa kau benci berjemur." Ujarnya cepat sebelum Yoongi angkat suara untuk protes.

"Aku benci berjemur," konfirmatif Yoongi sambil mengangguk, "berikan aku Martini lagi, Hyung!" Yoongi menyeret gelas mungilnya ke arah Seokjin. " _Give me your best shot!_ "

Seokjin mengambil gelas yang diulurkan Yoongi sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengisi penuh isi gelas Yoongi dan meletakannya dengan sentakan lembut di hadapan Yoongi.

"Toleransimu pada alkohol benar-benar buruk," ucap Seokjin. Memperhatikan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi menenggak Martininya sekali teguk.

" _Bottoms up!_ " Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya keras ke atas meja setelah menyesap tetes Martini terakhir dengan wajah mengantuk setengah mabuk. Tersenyum lucu sembari perlahan menggeser gelasnya mendekat Seokjin.

"Tidak," Seokjin menggeleng. "empat gelas Martini sudah sukses membuat wajahmu merah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk di sini." Seokjin mengambil gelas dari genggaman Yoongi, membuat pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengerang sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya sedih.

"Aku mau Martiniku," ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan, mencoba menggapai gelas yang Seokjin ambil dan letakkan di meja bar di belakangnya.

"Aku meragukan umurmu," desis Seokjin, menepis lengan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan menelungkupkan lengannya di atas meja lalu menaruh kepalanya lelah. "mana ada umur tiga puluh tiga yang kalah dengan empat teguk Martini."

"Aku lebih tidak tahan pada Soju," gerung Yoongi, mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh dagunya di atas permukaan meja. Seokjin menahan seruan gemas di ujung lidahnya. Yoongi terlihat seperti anjing pudel manis yang setengah mengantuk. "Dua teguk dan aku langsung tumbang." Lanjutnya. Kini menegakkan tubuh dan meniup poninya yang menutupi mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari?" tanya Seokjin kembali. Setelah sadar pertanyaannya yang itu belum dijawab Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap lensa kameranya yang berada di atas meja. "hanya jalan-jalan. Mengambil beberapa foto." Jawabnya pelan. Pipi Yoongi memerah, efek alkohol yang menyelusup hangat ke desir darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas, ia melepas kemeja baristanya dan meminta seseorang bernama Youngjae untuk mengambil shitnya yang sebentar lagi selesai. Ia menepuk bahu Yoongi yang kini tengah merunduk dengan dahi menempel di tepi meja.

"Ayo ikut aku." ia mengedikkan kepala. Keluar dari bar mungilnya lalu melambaikan tangan. Tanda agar Yoongi mengikuti langkahnya. "aku akan aja kau ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan setengah harimu dengan menenggak Martini."

Yoongi mengambil kameranya, mengalungkannya di lehernya dan mengikuti langkah Seokjin. Efek alkohol sesaat membuat pijakannya rapuh namun udara Jeju yang panas membuat Yoongi menemukan kesadarannya kembali.

"Kemana?" Yoongi patuh mengikuti Seokjin, masuk ke dalam Chevrolet Impalanya yang unik dan memasang seatbelt dengan taat.

"Ke tempatku." Seokjin duduk di kursi kemudi. Sibuk mengaitkan seatbeltnya lalu memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin. "Ada sebuah danau buatan di belakang rumah kami. Indah sekali saat musim dingin. Butiran salju membuatnya beku. Bahkan beberapa orang berani menjadikannya lahan _ice skating."_ Jelasnya, tangan terampil memainkan persenelling dan kaki menekan kopling begitu cepat dan ahli. "ada banyak angsa di sana saat musim semi. Banyak sekali. Ratusan. Danaunya akan terlihat seperti surga penuh angsa yang putih menyejukkan."

Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin. Ia seakan bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya danau yang Seokjin ceritakan. Matanya fokus ke depan, memperhatikan beberapa rumah dan toko-toko yang berseliweran. Yoongi mengangat kameranya, memotret beberapa tempat saat lampu merah menghentikkan mobil Seokjin.

"Tempat yang bagus pula untuk kameramu." Seokjin menggerakkan persenelling, menginjak gasnya saat cahaya lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

"Aku suka sekali tempat seperti itu." ucap Yoongi jujur. Jendela di sampingnya setengah terbuka, menerbangkan aroma manis kopi dan dedaunan kering yang tanggal dari dahannya. Angin panas menerpa wajahnya dan menghilangkan desir alkohol yang membuat pipi Yoongi semakin memerah.

"Satu belokan di sana dan kita akan sampai." Seokjin menaikkan kecepatan. Yoongi tersenyum karenanya. Ia menurunkan jendelanya hingga penuh dan merasakan rambutnya tersibak ke belakang dan kotornya debu menabrak wajahnya.

Seokjin membelokkan mobilnya, menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil berdataran tanah yang keras dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit, saat Seokjin menghentikkan mobilnya lalu mencopot seatbelt yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dengan senyuman cerah menyuruh Yoongi keluar.

"Itu," Seokjin menujuk satu bangunan bercat putih gading dengan jari telunjuknya. "rumahku dan Namjoon." Ucapnya sambil berdiri di depan kap mobilnya. "di sebelah kanan rumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dan di sampingnya lagi rumah Yugyeom. Yang bercat biru itu milik Hoseok." Seokjin menunjuk satu-persatu rumah yang berada di sekitarnya. Yoongi berdiri di samping Seokjin dan memperhatikan satu-persatu rumah yang ditunjuk Seokjin.

"Dan yang disebelah kiri. Yang bercat merah. Itu punya Jimin." Seokjin memberikan bonus senyuman yang menggelitik dasar perut Yoongi saat mendengar nama Jimin. Rumah Jimin memiliki model yang sama dengan rumah lainnya di sekitarnya. Perbedannya adalah tidak adanya pot bunga yang menggantung di balkon rumahnya seperti rumah Seokjin dan Hoseok, balkonnya hanya terdapat satu meja bundar dan dua kursi di masing-masing sisi. Tidak seramai milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang penuh oleh alat perkakas dan lemari kecil yang penuh oleh sepatu. Gorden rumahnya berwarna jingga, tersibak angin ketika jendela rumah Jimin yang terbuka meniupkan udara ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu sederhana dan sendiri.

"Jadi rumah kalian memiliki danau di belakangnya?" tanya Yoongi, memastikan matanya tidak kembali melirik rumah Jimin.

"Benar. Danaunya sudah ada di sana saat kami membeli rumahnya. Kudengar pemilik sebelumnya yang membuatnya. Hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan." Seokjin melangkah, tetapi tidak menuju rumahnya. Ia berbelok ke jalanan kecil dan menuntun Yoongi untuk mengikutinya.

"Lalu pemilik sebelumnya pindah?"

"Hm," Seokjin mengangguk. "mereka berkata ingin berkelana keliling dunia selagi masih ada waktu. Mereka mengirimiku foto seminggu yang lalu. Sedang berada di Kyoto." Seokjin menarik nafas senang. "aku ingin seperti mereka. Menikmati masa tua dengan orang yang dicintai. Alih-alih pasangan, mereka saling menyebut diri sendiri sebagai teman hidup. Romantis sekali, kan?" Seokjin mengerutkan wajahnya iri.

Yoongi hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Mengikuti langkah Seokjin teramat patuh sambil sesekali mengangkat kamera ke matanya dan menekan tombol shutter dengan cepat.

"Dua puluh meter dari rumah kami. Di sana. Sisi selatan." Seokjin menunjuk sebuah bangunan rumah yang agak jauh. "itu rumah Daehyun, dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya, si manis Choi Junhong. Dan di barat sana. Jauh di sana. Itu milik Seokmin. Ia tinggal bersama tiga sahabatnya. Si blasteran Hansol, si imut Seungkwan, dan si menggemaskan Minghao." Seokjin sibuk menjelaskan. Dan Yoongi menyukainya. Ia suka mendengar beberapa nama yang bahkan tak dikenalinya tetapi membuatnya penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya.

Yoongi tidak memiliki banyak teman. Ia lebih suka hidup sendiri. Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah dua orang terdekatnya. Berserta Hong Jisoo, tetangga sebelahnya yang tinggal dengan pasangannya. Dan melihat hidup Seokjin, Yoongi seakan ingin merasakan keramaiannya. Ikatannya. Persahabatan mereka.

"Lusa nanti kami akan melakukan BBQ party di rumahku— _selalu di rumahku sebenarnya_. Aku ingin kau datang dan akan kukenalkan pada semua orang." Ajak Seokjin dengan senyuman cerah yang membuat Yoongi membalasnya lembut.

"Tentu." Yoongi mengangguk senang.

"Tempat yang kami tinggali berada sedikit terpencil dari pusat kota. Pedesaan di sini juga jarang mendapat tempat bermain yang memadai, apalagi untuk anak-anak. Kami biasanya bermain sepak bola atau rugbi di lapangan sana." Seokjin menunjuk satu arah. Langkah mereka membawanya pada sebuah lapangan kecil penuh guguran daun yang berisik. Tepat di tengah lapangan, terdapat sekumpulan orang dengan alat-alat tukang serta tumpukan kayu yang tertata dan mulai terbentuk. Yoongi tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya takjub. "jadi aku dan beberapa orang berencana membuat tempat bermain. Khususnya untuk anak-anak."

"Menakjubkan," komentar Yoongi takjub. Ia melangkah pasti, semakin dekat dan akhirnya dapat menghitung orang yang berada di sana. Ada delapan orang. Sibuk tertawa dan bekerja juga menggotong potongan kayu. Memaku paku pada potongan kayu yang disatukan, juga desing bor yang mengaung di sekelilingnya.

"Sayang!" Namjoon memanggil. Pemuda itu memakai topi berwarna biru. Tubuhnya dilapisi kaus tipis dan celana pendek serta sepatu sol lembut. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin yang tersenyum cerah, balas melambaikan tangan. "Kau mengajak Yoongi Hyung?" Namjoon setengah berlari, ia melepas sarung tangan yang kotor di sisi luarnya. Tersenyum pada Yoongi lalu memberikan kecupan manis di pelipis Seokjin.

"Dia mudah sekali dirayu." Seokjin berucap jenaka. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya sebal.

Namjoon terkekeh, "orang yang mudah dirayu rata-rata sulit untuk jatuh cinta."

Kerutan hidungnya makin kentara. Yoongi menginjak sepatu sol Namjoon kencang hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu berteriak sakit.

"Rasakan," Seokjin menjewer telinga Namjoon main-main. "Jangan menggoda Yoongi. Dia lebih galak dariku ketika marah."

"Orang galak itu rata-ra—aaaa Yoongi Hyung lepaskan telingaku!" Namjoon mengusap telinganya yang memerah. Sukses mendapat jeweran dari Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Aku kembali kerja saja kalau begitu," gerutu Namjoon sebal. Seokjin mengusap kepala Namjoon sayang dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Membisikkan kata semangat yang hangat ke telinga Namjoon. Yoongi membuang pandangannya dari Seokjin dan Namjoon melihat keintiman mereka yang manis.

Namjoon kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan senyuman cerah. Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa melihat kecanggungan di wajah Yoongi.

"Kau bisa datang kemari saat pantai Jeju mulai terasa membosankan di matamu." Seokjin menuntun langkahnya, Yoongi melangkah di belakang Seokjin dan mengintip di balik pundak kokoh Seokjin.

"Yoongi Hyung!" setelah Namjoon, yang pertama memanggil namanya adalah Hoseok. Pemuda itu kemarin sempat berkenalan dengannya saat membawa papan selancar sewaaanya dari rumah Jimin. "aku tidak menyangka Seokjin Hyung berhasil membawamu ke sini."

Hoseok berjalan mendekat. Ia menggenggam sekotak lem yang berbau menyengat. Ia juga mengenakan topi bundar berwarna oranye. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian Hoseok yang cerah. Ia memakai sarung tangan seperti Namjoon, namun tidak terlalu kotor.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia mudah sekali dirayu." Ulang Seokjin. Mengulum senyuman sambil tertawa mendapat decihan sebal dari Yoongi. Seokjin lalu memanggil nama Yugyeom dengan lantang dan mengoreksi letak tangan pemuda tinggi itu yang sedang menggenggam palu besar di tangannya. "Yugyeom! Tidak seperti itu memegangnya. Ya Tuhan, dia akan membolongi jarinya sendiri." Seokjin berlari ke arah pemuda bernama Yugyeom. Bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut mangkuk lucu yang sesaat mengingatkan Yoongi akan Jungkook.

"Itulah Seokjin Hyung," Hoseok mendesah berat berisi nada bangga. "kita tidak bisa melakukan semua ini tanpanya."

" _He's the glue_."

" _And the mother_."

Yoongi terkekeh. Hoseok melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku, juga membuka habis kancingnya hingga menampilkan kaus dalam berwarna putih yang basah oleh keringat dan kotor akan serbuk kayu. Lengan Hoseok juga kotor oleh lem yang dipegangnya, butiran debu menempel dan membuat kulit Hoseok terlihat semakin gelap.

"Kudengar kau datang dari Seoul." Hoseok berjalan menuju balok kayu yang tadi tinggalnya. Memasukkan kuas ke dalam lem lalu membubuhkannya pada permukaan kayu yang dipotong tipis.

"Yap," Yoongi memperhatikan gerakan tangan cekatan Hoseok yang kini mengolesi permukaan kayu dengan lem. "tapi tidak lahir di Seoul. Aku dulu tinggal di Daegu."

Hoseok bersiul takjub. Tak sama sekali terganggu pada lelehan lem yang mengenai kulitnya. Hoseok _manly_ sekali. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis lalu turun ke dagunya semakin membuatnya menawan.

"Aku pernah ke Daegu beberapa tahun lalu. Mengunjungi teman dan sekedar berlibur. Pertengahan September yang cerah, empat tahun silam. Aku suka sekali cuaca Daegu." Hoseok menghentikkan gerakannya. Aroma lem begitu kuat menimpa penciuman Yoongi dan membuat kepalanya pening.

Yoongi memeluk kamera dalam kungkup jemarinya, mengitari matanya ke sekeliling lalu kembali terfokus pada gerakan tangan Hoseok yang cekatan. "dua tahun lalu aku resmi pindah ke Seoul. Belum punya keinginan untuk kembali ke Daegu. Taehyung selalu membujukku untuk pulang." Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "aku mempunyai kenangan yang _sedikit_ buruk terhadap Daegu."

"apa kau…," Hoseok menggantung ucapannya, menggigit bibirnya ragu lalu bertanya. "kenal Hunchul?"

"Hunchul? Jung Hunchul?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tekejut.

"Jung Hunchul. Benar sekali." Hoseok tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku kenal." Gumam Yoongi setengah takjub. "darimana kau tahu Hunchul?"

"Well," Hoseok memiringkan kepala ragu, jarinya mengkerut di kotak lemnya yang tingga setengah. "Aku pernah ada hubungan dengannya. Grup rappernya pernah singgah di Gwangju, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Jeju. Kami berkenalan. Cukup dekat. Dia juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku mengunjungi Daegu beberapa tahun lalu." Hoseok menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "aku melihatmu."

" _Damn_ ," Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. " _You don't_."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil melihat wajah panik Yoongi. "Itu yang membuatku seperti pernah melihatmu saat pertama kali Jimin menunjukmu lusa lalu, atau saat Seokjin tidak berhenti membicarakanmu dan membuat kami kenal kau—bahkan sebelum kau menampakkan diri di depan kami. Seokjin suka sekali padamu. Namjoon punya saingan baru." Hoseok meletakkan kotak lemnya di atas tanah. "aku menghubungi Hunchul semalam. Setelah lima tahun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi." Hoseok kini mulai melangkah. Yoongi mengikutinya dan mendengarkan ucapan Hoseok. "Hunchul menceritakannya padaku. Tidak semuanya. Hanya beberapa hal." Hoseok memasang wajah meminta maaf. Namun Yoongi memasang wajah tidak apa-apa yang datar dan tertebak. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk tahu. Well, aku minta maaf."

 _Aku bahagia. Aku sudah bahagia._

"Mengejutkan," Yoongi membuka suara. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan wajah datar. Yoongi melihat Mingyu. Pendeskripisian Namjoon dan Seokjin tercetak jelas di tubuh pemuda itu. Yang kini tengah menggenggam paku yang setengah tertanam di potongan kayu. Wonwoo memegang palu besar di tangannya dan merecoki Mingyu untuk berhenti menatapnya dan fokus menggenggam paku agar ia tidak salah memukul palunya ke jari Mingyu.

"Hei, dan Yoongi Hyung." Hoseok menarik tumit Yoongi sesaat. " _mereka merindukanmu_."

.

.

.

"Kau kiper."

"Aku?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya. Menghalau kilau matahari senja dengan telapak tangan menaungi area matanya. Mendongak menatap Seokjin yang tengah berdiri bersama Daehyun, Hoseok, dan Junghak. "Aku tidak jago main sepak bola." Tolak Yoongi halus.

"Karena kau tidak jago makanya jadi kiper." Ini ucapan Hoseok. "Ayolah. Ini menyenangkan." Bujuk Hoseok. Meregangkan tubuhnya dan meminta Daehyun untuk menahan tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku menemani Wonwoo saja." Yoongi menyenggol Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Tengah sibuk melihat gambar yang Yoongi ambil di kameranya.

"Ei, aku bukan bocah." Wonwoo tersenyum manis. "aku tidak perlu ditemani."

"Kau jadi kiper." Ucap final Seokjin tidak terbantah. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu duduk di tepi lapangan dan hanya menjadi penonton."

"Seokjin tidak akan membiarkannya." Timpal Junghak. Pemuda berambut coklat madu yang mengenakan seragam Jersey warna putih dengan nama Hoseok di punggungnya. Serupa dengan yang dikenakan Hoseok dan memiliki nama Junghak di punggungnya.

Yoongi sempat berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. Bertanya apakah Hoseok memilik semacam hubungan khusus dengan Junghak—tepat ketika Hoseok melepas sepatunya lalu melemparnya pada Junghak yang menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Hoseok sambil tertawa. Dan melihat kebersamaan mereka hanya membuat Wonwoo menaikkan sebelas alisnya dengan ucapan _'butuh kujawab?'_ yang langsung Yoongi respon dengan kibasan tangan tidak usah.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi bangkit duduk, setelah mendapat uluran tangan dari Daehyun yang ramah. Yoongi menitipkan kameranya pada Wonwoo yang dengan senang hati menganggukan kepala. Mingyu berkata Wonwoo memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada kamera dan photografi. Pemuda jangkung itu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo hangat lalu berlari ke tengah lapangan mengejar Seokjin yang sedang tertawa dengan lelucon buatannya yang ia ceritakan pada Hoseok. Namjoon jelas-jelas akan tertawa mendengar apa saja yang menurut Seokjin lucu, sementara Hoseok memasang wajah datar sebal lalu bersiap melepas sepatunya lagi yang tadi dipakaikan Junghak dengan romantis ke kakinya pada Seokjin.

"Ini," Daehyun mengulurkan Jersey putih sebagaimana warna skuad mereka. Seokjin mengenakan Jersey miliknya dengan namanya dan angka sembilan puluh empat di punggung. Sementara punya Daehyun tertera nama CJH dengan huruf besar dan angka tiga. Yoongi menerima Jerseynya yang berbahan katun lembut dan menyerap keringat dengan baik. Menggandakannya dengan kaus yang dikenakannya. Jerseynya sedikit kebesaran. Lengannya hampir menyentuh sikut Yoongi.

"Mana kekasihmu, omomg-omong?" Yoongi bertanya ramah. Mengulum senyum sopan yang dibalas Daehyun dengan teramat baik. "Seokjin sempat menceritakannya padaku. Namanya Choi Junhong. Benar?"

"Yap," Daehyun memungut bola yang membentur tumitnya. Tendangan asal dari pemuda _shirtless_ dengan tato menawan di dada serta pundaknya. "dia lebih suka di rumah. Membaca buku. Dia dan Wonwoo menjadi duo kutu buku manis saat sudah bersama." Daehyun melempar bola yang membentur tumitnya pada pemuda tadi. Daehyun melirik Wonwoo yang saat ini sibuk mendekatkan lensa kamera ke matanya lalu menekan shutter dengan ceria, mengecek hasil foto yang ia ambil dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Hei, Jimin." Hoseok tiba-tiba datang di samping Yoongi. Mengalungkan lengannya yang kurus ke leher Yoongi.

" _Jimin?_ " Yoongi setengah berteriak kaget saat Hoseok memanggilnya Jimin.

Hoseok terkekeh, dibarengi Daehyun yang ber _high five_ dengan Hoseok lalu berlari sambil meregangkan tubuhnya ke tengah lapangan.

"Nama di punggungmu." Hoseok menepuk punggung Yoongi. " _Sembilan puluh lima. Jimin._ "

"HEH," Yoongi mencengkram kerah leher Jerseynya lalu menariknya ke depan dengan paksaan, melihat nama Jimin yang menempel di belakang Jersey yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Jung Hoseok! Kiper-nim!" Seokjin berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Melambaikan tangan menyuruh Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk ke tempatnya. Menahan umpatan Yoongi pada Hoseok. Alih-alih ia memukuli lengan Hoseok sebal selama berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Formasi dua-satu-satu." Ucap Seokjin ceria. Mengalungkan lengan di leher Yoongi sementara satu lengannya yang lain terkalung di leher Junghak. "Junghak _striker_. Aku _midfielders_. Daehyun dan Hoseok masing-masing sayap. Dan, Jimin-ssi." Seokjin menggasak tempurung kepala Yoongi yang menggerung sebal.

"Jangan panggil aku Jimin!"

"Kau jadi kiper." Lanjut Seokjin. Masa bodoh dengan gerung sebal Yoongi.

"Jaga baik-baik gawangnya, Jimin-ssi." Junghak menimpali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mari menang, Jimin-ssi!" Hoseok menepuk punggung Yoongi sambil memeluknya samar. "Seokjin Hyung akan traktir kita banyak daging panggang jika menang."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" teriak Seokjin. Berlari menuju posisinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Jim—"

"Jimin-ssi! Ayo!" Daehyun berlari sambil menujuk posisi gawang dengan cengiran.

"Bangsat kalian semua."

Jersey yang dikenakannya sehangat sentuhan Jimin. Aroma deterjennya bercampur dengan aroma parfum Jimin. Yoongi hanya menutupinya, degupan bodoh yang menerjangnya saat semua orang mulai memanggilnya dengan nama _Jimin_.

.

.

.

Di tengah babak ke dua. Saat skor yang dihitung Wonwoo berangkakan 2-5. Keunggulan sementara masih di pegang kubu Seokjin. Memuji tendangan Junghak yang keras sehingga membuat Seokmin sibuk menghalau tendangannya yang mengincar sudut gawangnya yang lebar. Mingyu berseru sebal, meminta Namjoon mengejar bola yang sudah ia susah payah bawa mendekati garis penalti. Yongguk—pemuda _shirtless_ dengan tato menawan di tubuhnya menerima tendangan menyamping dari Mingyu. Namjoon sibuk ditahan oleh Hoseok. Sementara Daehyun mencoba merebut bola dari kaki Yongguk. Yoongi sudah bersiap di posisinya. Sedikit takut menerima tendangan dari Yongguk setelah hantaman bolanya pernah mengenai pelipis Yoongi di babak pertama. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti meminta maaf dan Yoongi hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Yongguk melesakkan satu tendangan. Terukur dan teramat cerdik. Menggelinding cepat menuju sudut gawang yang tak bisa dijangkau Yoongi.

"3-5!" Seru Wonwoo dari tepi lapangan. Kamera Yoongi berada dalam kungkungan jemarinya patuh dan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

Mingyu memeluk Yongguk yang tertawa senang. Lalu ber _high five_ dengan Namjoon dan Sungjae. Sementara Seokmin yang menjaga gawang di kubu Namjoon hanya mampu berteriak senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dan saat itulah, Chevrolet Camaro berwarna hitam menepi di sudut lapangan. Bunyi mesinnya menggerung berisik seakan dilakukan sengaja oleh sang pengemudi. Terhenti sesaat diiringi teriakan Hoseok yang tak dapat didengar Yoongi. Daehyun memberikan senyuman ke arahnya, dan Seokjin yang diam-diam mengulum senyuman sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya yang menguar terlepas. Park Jimin keluar dari balik kemudinya. Mengenakan kaus kutung oranye yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari. Membuat Yoongi hapal luar biasa dengan perilakunya yang satu itu.

"Kalian main tanpaku?" seru Jimin seolah terluka. Bersalaman akrab dengan Yongguk dan Sungjae yang berada di posisinya.

"Ada _Jimin pengganti_." Jawab Namjoon.

"Woah, ada dua Jimin." Timpal Hoseok dengan cengiran. Duduk di tengah lapangan sementara Junghak perlahan mulai mendekatinya dan duduk di belakang Hoseok. Punggung mereka saling bersandar. Dan itu manis sekali.

"Dua…Jimin?" Jimin sesaat kebingungan. Matanya mencari lalu bertemu dengan Yoongi—yang saat itu tengah memegang bola dalam pelukan dan luar biasa gugup ditatap Jimin.

Jimin berjalan mendekat. Senyumannya hangat. Menggaret matanya menjadi setipis bulan sabit. Ia menepuk punggung Daehyun yang tengah menenggak minuman, mendapat usapan rambut dari Seokjin saat melewatinya lalu berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

"Halo, _Jimin-kedua_." Sapanya lucu. "pantas saja mereka tidak mau repot-repot menelponku untuk main. Ternyata ada kau. Pencuri posisiku."

Yoongi menyipitkan mata sebal. Melempar bola ke arah Jimin yang menangkapnya dengan tangkas.

"Bedanya. Aku lebih suka di posisi _striker_."

"Terserah," sergah Yoongi. Ia bersiap berjalan menuju tepi lapangan ketika jemari Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Erat dan hangat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jimin tidak rela. Ia menjatuhkan bolanya begitu saja.

"Karena Jimin yang asli sudah di sini. Aku akan istirahat."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Jimin kanak-kanak. Menarik lengan Yoongi semakin dekat. "aku ingin bermain bersama _Jimin-keduaku_."

Yoongi tertawa takjub melihat raut wajah Jimin yang seperti anak kecil. Menggelengkan kepala ribut menolak Yoongi untuk keluar dari lapangan. Pada akhirnya Yongguk yang keluar dari permainan. Berkata butuh istirahat dan menyinggung tentang umurnya yang semakin tua. Jimin mengambil posisi _striker_ di kubu Namjoon. Terlihat luar biasa senang dan gembira. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menendang bolanya tepat ke arah Yoongi langsung. Ia selalu mengopernya ke Mingyu atau Namjoon terlebih dahulu, dan membuat ke dua orang itu mengeksekusi tendangan ke gawangnya. Dan Jimin selalu memberikan Yoongi wink manis yang menusuk jantung. Atau dengan sembarangannya pemuda itu mengecup pipi Yoongi saat merayakan selebrasi ketika Mingyu membobol gawangnya. Memasang wajah polos sambil berteriak _huwaaaa_ lalu berlari tanpa dosa ke tengah lapangan. Ia yakin Junghak melihatnya. Karena pemuda itu memeragakannya ke Hoseok yang langsung menggeplak kepala Junghak dengan sebal.

"Jimin! Cepat tendang!" perintah Mingyu sebal saat skor mereka seimbang. Menjadikan mereka memilih untuk beradu tendangan pinalti untuk menentukan pemenangnya.

"Harus aku?" Jimin bertanya setengah hati.

"Tinggal kau yang belum menendang!" balas Namjoon. Menunjuk Wonwoo yang mengangkat empat jari kanannya dan tiga jari kirinya. Empat untuk kubu Seokjin dan tiga untuk Namjoon. Jika Jimin gagal membobol gawang, maka kemenanganan telak untuk kubu Seokjin. Sementara jika Jimin sukses, mereka harus kembali beradu pinalti.

"Kenapa kipernya semanis itu?" Jimin menunjuk Yoongi yang bersiaga di depan gawang. Terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan Jimin. "bisakah kipernya diganti?"

"Tidak, tidak." Tolak Seokjin sambil menggelengkan kepala. "itu strategi kami. Kelemahan."

"Licik," desah Seokmin yang didengar Seokjin. Pemuda tinggi itu berlindung di balik Namjoon mendapat tatapan Seokjin yang menusuk sambil nyengir.

"Tendang saja! Kau tidak akan melukainya!" teriak frustasi Mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika kipernya kena tendangan bolaku?" Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan sedih yang lucu. "aku tidak mau wajah manisnya terluka."

"Jimin," Yoongi melengkungkan senyuman sedih andalannya. Bibir tertarik turun dan memandang Jimin dengan mata bersinar yang meremas jantung Jimin. Junghak dan Hoseok tidak berhenti tertawa melihat kelakuan Jimin. Mereka mungkin sudah biasa melihat tingkah playboy Jimin yang kurang ajar. Tetapi melihat Park Jimin lemah hanya dengan wajah sedih buatan Yoongi itu benar-benar mengesankan.

"Ya Tuhan. Kiper-nim." Jimin yang sudah siap menendang bolanya menjadi tak kuasa dan malah menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan memuja yang menyergap nafas Yoongi. "Kiper-nim bagaimana jika aku tendang bolanya asal-asalan agar tidak masuk ke dalam gawang lalu kau jadi pacarku?"

"YA! PARK JIMIN!" gerung Mingyu. Jerit tawa Wonwoo terdengar menawan. Membuat Mingyu menahan umpatan di lidahnya untuk Jimin.

"Eiiii, kuno sekali," teriak Hoseok.

"Tendang bolanya cepat Park Jimin!" Namjoon berteriak.

"Masuk atau tidak aku positif Yoongi akan setuju jadi pacarmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!" protes Yoongi pada Daehyun.

Jimin tertawa. "Kiper-nim. Aku akan tendang bolanya. Siap-siap." Jimin mundur beberapa langkah. Melirik bolanya yang diletakkan di tengah titik penalti lalu menyeret pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang bersiap di tempatnya.

Tendangan bola Jimin terlalu semangat. Melayang melewati gawang yang Min Yoongi jaga dan membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu mendapat pukulan serta tendangan main-main dari teman-teman kubunya.

" _I know he will do that_ ," ucap Seokjin saat ia memeluk samar Yoongi dan membawanya ke tepi lapangan.

" _What make you so sure?_ " Yoongi menggasak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Bergumam terimakasih saat Wonwoo memberikannya selembar handuk berwarna putih yang ia bagikan ke teman-temannya pula.

" _Easy_ ," Seokjin mengusap wajahnya yang penuh oleh keringat dan debu. " _He whipped_. _To you_. _In very much way_."

.

.

.

"Aku punya kabar baik," Jimin masuk ke dalam Camaro hitamnya yang sudah terdapat Yoongi di kursi di sisi kemudi. Mengenakan seatbeltnya cepat lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Oke," Yoongi merapatkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannnya. "apa kabar baiknya?"

Jimin tersenyum. Manis sekali. "teman-temanku menyukaimu."

Yoongi menganggukan kepala sombong. "aku sudah tahu."

"Dan aku juga punya kabar buruk." Jimin menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi was-was.

"Teman-temanku lebih menyukaimu dariku."

Yoongi tertawa. "maaf mendengarnya." Wajahnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Jimin memukul stir mobilnya main-main. "ini mungkin salah wajah kiper-nim yang terlalu manis."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Teriak sebal Yoongi setengah tertawa. ia memakai seatbeltnya saat Jimin berkonsentrasi menekan kopling dan menggeser persenellingnya dari mode netral. "aku buruk sekali menjadi kiper."

"Memang." Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebal, memukul bisep Jimin yang tengah terulur menggenggam stir kemudi. "katakan sekali lagi."

"Kau buruk menjadi kiper— _untukku_." Jimin mengelak dari cubitan beruntun Yoongi di perut dan lengannya.

"Untukmu?" Yoongi menurunkan jendela mobil Jimin. Setelah dengan paksaan Seokjin menyuruh Jimin mengantar Yoongi kembali ke hotelnya. Berhasil makan malam dengan daging panggang traktiran Seokjin dengan kobaran api di tengah-tengah mereka. Yoongi tentu saja menolak diantar pulang Jimin, tetapi tatapan memaksa Seokjin tidak pernah gagal membuatnya menurut dan berakhir dengan duduk di kursi Comora Jimin dengan patuh.

"Jika setiap main sepak bola dengan kau sebagai kipernya. Aku yakin kubuku tidak akan pernah menang." Jimin memutar stirnya dengan lihai. Cahaya bulan yang pucat menyinari rambut oranyenya yang tersisir ke belakang akibat angin yang menerpa rambutnya. Jendela di sisi Jimin terbuka setengah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi walau ia tahu jawabannya.

" _Damn_ , Kiper-nim. Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti jawabannya." Jimin menginjak gasnya lebih dalam. Membelah jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu langsung." Yoongi kini menaikkan jendela mobil Jimin. Merasa anginnya terlalu dingin dan menusuk kulitnya dengan kejam.

Jimin menoleh sesaat dari kepatuhannya menatap jalanan. "Besok. Tunggu aku jam empat sore. Di tempat biasa. Dan usahakan mengolesi kakimu dengan gel yang aku berikan kemarin sebelum tidur. Akan membantu meredakan nyeri."

Jimin mengalihkah pembicaraan. Yoongi tahu itu.

"Siap."

Sunyi. Mereka saling diam. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin mobil Jimin yang membelah jalanan dan transmisi gigi serta lonjakan gas setiap Jimin menginjak pedalnya kuat namun terkendali. Pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus merah polos dan celana jins panjang. Aroma parfumnya yang maskulin menonjok paru-paru Yoongi setiap ia menarik nafas. Yoongi menggenggam _paper bag_ berisi Jersey milik Jimin yang ia kenakan dan bermaksud untuk ia cuci terlebih dahulu sebelum kembalikan pada Jimin. Ia juga meminjam pakaian milik Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menawarkannya dengan baik hati dan ramah sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku senang kau meluangkan waktumu bersamaku sore ini." Jimin berucap. Merapatkan bibir dan menggenggam strinya terlampau erat.

"Aku juga," Yoongi berdeham setelah mengatakannya.

Yoongi diingatkan akan kecupan manis dari bibir Jimin saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di rumah Jimin untuk membersihkan diri. Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa di ruang tengah, menarik lembut Yoongi duduk di atas pangkuannya dan remasan lembutnya yang mengikis logika Min Yoongi untuk menolak. Gigitan Jimin yang basah terasa lengket di kulitnya. Membuatnya merinding hanya dengan mengingatnya. Yoongi tidak dapat menghitung detik jam yang ia lalui di atas pangkuan Jimin. Bagaimana harum shampoo Jimin yang semerbak harum lemon yang asam tetapi aroma sabun yang tinggal di kulitnya begitu manis dan mendebarkan. Campuran antara vanilla serta guguran angin di musim semi. Bagaimana lembutnya Jimin mengecup bibirnya. Betapa hangatnya nafas Jimin saat berhembus di depan mulutnya yang terkuak. Ia tidak ingin lepas. Ia ingin lengan Jimin senantiasa mengurungnya dalam dekapan. Ia ingin remasan Jimin lebih berani sementara cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Jimin mengerat seakan mengirimkan permohonan tanpa suara. Namun, panggilan Seokjin yang kencang menyatukan pikiran Yoongi yang berjatuhan. Terburu merayap turun dari atas pangkuan Jimin lalu keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak.

"Aku jago masak pasta." Jimin mengulum senyuman. Memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran hotel yang sepi. Jam digital di atas dashboard mobil Jimin menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Wajar saja jika sekeliling mereka mulai sepi dan senyap. "kau harus coba."

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau bisa membedakan garam dan gula, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Taehyung." Yoongi gemetar saat jemari Jimin mencari jarinya lalu mengaitkannya dengan manis. "dia selalu bersikap sok jago masak. Menarikku dan Jungkook menjadi korban eksperiman masakannya yang buruk. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam. Suatu hari," Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan kala Jimin menarik punggung tangan Yoongi untuk dikecup. "Dia membuat pasta. Rasanya manis."

Jimin tersenyum, membiarkan ibu jari Yoongi mengusap lekukan pipinya. "mungkin karena Taehyung masak di sampingmu."

" _Daaaan_?"

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pelan. "aku ragu bisa membedakan garam dan gula saat kau di dekatku. Rasanya pasti sama."

Tiupan ciuman yang lembut membelai belahan bibir Yoongi yang terkuak. Jimin melepas seatbeltnya selagi mengambil ciuman dari bibir Yoongi. Kelembutan belaian lidah Jimin perlahan membuat Min Yoongi meleleh di tempatnya.

"Manis," gumamnya di depan bibir Yoongi. "rasanya manis."

Dan Jimin melepas Yoongi setelah yakin pemuda itu lemas dalam ciumannya. Setelah bisikan selamat malam yang berhembus hangat ke telinganya. Setelah gigitanya yang membuat bibir Yoongi kebas. Jimin melepas cengkramanya di pinggang Yoongi. Melambaikan tangan dari balik kursi kemudinya sementara Yoongi berjalan ke arah elevator.

Yoongi merasa sebagian jiwanya hilang saat pintu elevator tertutup, namun bayangan senyuman Jimin terpaku tak mau hilang di otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Aku ngebut ngetik ini setelah liat momen Park Jimin with Min Yoonji. ITU LUCU BANGET BERDUAAAAA. WHY THEY'RE SO IN LOVE AKU GAKUKU. DAN JUGA ITU WHY MIN YOONJINYA CANTIK BANGET. AKU MERASA KALAH /stop.

Semangatku buat lanjutin FF ini langsung meluap juga liat respon kalian. Hehehe. Maksih yaaaa udah ninggalin jejak dan ngasih review yang rasanya bikin mood aku naik terus bacanya. Thanks for loving my fic TT sini peluk terus kukasih coklat satu-satu /ga.

So, this is sloooooow burn. Karena aku suka bikin mereka fallin in love soooooo slowly. Sorry juga kalo ngebosenin TT aku ga nawarin plot yang bikin emosi naik turun kayak FF-FF ku sebelumnya. Aku bakal bikin yang satu ini simple yet gemesin. Aku lagi cape bikin FF penuh liku-liku (?) aku lagi mode fluff gegara liat si Yoonji (dasar lemah sama Min Yoongi)

If you all still interesting with my FF, I'll be so happy with it. I'll try to update as fast as possible.

RnR juseyoooo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Summer Heat**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Slight : Kim Seokjin / Kim Namjoon / Jung Hoseok / Im Junghak**

 **Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo / Jung Daehyun**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **BL! With** _Park!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Pijakanmu sudah stabil." Suara Jimin takjub. Langkahnya tenang membelah senja. Rambut setengah basahnya tersapu angin dan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang menarik banyak atensi. Celananya terlalu pendek, melewati batas lutut dan terlalu ketat. Tak terkecuali Min Yoongi yang tengah duduk patuh dan menanti pemuda itu mengambil minuman di bar Seokjin. "Kemajuan yang cukup pesat untuk seorang pemula."

"Trims," Yoongi mengulum senyuman saat Jimin melangkah mendekat. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Ia menyugar rambutnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Omong-omong, aku belum tahu seperti apa dirimu." Yoongi menerima botol kaca minuman isotonik yang diulurkan Jimin. "Pekerjaanmu. Kehidupanmu. Semacamnya. Sementara kau, sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupanku di sini. Bersahabat dengan keluargaku, dan langsung mendapat restu sebagai calon terkuat pacar Park Jimin." Ia terkekeh ketika Yoongi menggenggam pasir lalu melemparnya ke arah Jimin. Yoongi menenggak minumannya hingga setengah. Beberapa tetesannya mengalir lolos ke dagunya yang lengket akibat air laut.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Tanggapnya santai. Meluruskan kakinya hingga jari-jarinya tenggelam dalam butiran pasir. Ia mengusap dagunya dengan ujung lengan baju _wet-suit_ nya yang panjang.

"Aku baru saja bertanya." Jimin membuka penutup minuman toniknya sekali sentak. Menenggaknya cepat lalu mendesah lemah ketika menaruh botolnya yang setengah kosong. Berdampingan dengan botol minuman milik Yoongi. Cairan isotonik berwarna kuning menyengat dan beraroma nanas yang masam, sedangkan Yoongi memilih yang berwarna biru dan searoma permen karet yang manis.

"CSS," Yoongi meremas pasir di genggaman tangannya. Menggerus butirannya yang halus dengan gemas dan terselip kemarahan semu di suaranya yang tenang.

"CSS?" ulang Jimin, mengambil botol isotoniknya lalu menenggaknya kembali. Yoongi memperhatikan bagaimana jakun Jimin naik-turun saat menenggak minumannya.

" _Computer Security Specialist_ ," terang Yoongi. "itu pekerjaanku."

"Oke," Jimin merespon setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Kembali meletakkan botol minumannya di samping milik Yoongi. "dan apa yang dikerjakan CSS?"

"Aku mengenkripsi transmis data dan membangun firewall. Menyembunyikan informasi rahasia yang sedang terkirim, juga untuk menahan transfer tercemar. Aku berkewajiban untuk memonitori penggunaan file data dan mengatur akses untuk melindungi informasi dalam file komputer."

"Woah," gumam takjub Jimin. "kau melindungi virus pada komputer juga?"

"Aku memantaunya," koreksi Yoongi. "aku mengembangkan rencana akan modifikasi pada data darurat baik yang disengaja maupun tidak untuk melindungi file dalam komputer. Menentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaharui sistem perlindungan virus."

Jimin berdecak kagum, "terdengar seperti pekerjaan yang cukup berat."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "memaksamu untuk berada di depan komputer lebih dari dua puluh jam. Apalagi dengan perusahaan yang menyimpan terlalu banyak file rahasia. Aku harus mengupdate passwordnya tiap lima belas menit sekali."

"Dan kau bekerja di perusahaan yang menyimpan terlalu banyak file rahasia?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Rambutnya yang setengah basah tersapu angin dan membuatnya acak-acakan.

"Aku salah satu dari lima CSS yang dimiliki KB." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan wajah sumringah yang angkuh. Jimin terbelalak, menatap tak percaya ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau bekerja di KB?" pastinya setengah menjerit.

Yoongi tertawa. Jimin ikut tertawa tak percaya sambil menarik lengan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang ahli dengan komputer."

"Memangnya seperti apa orang yang ahli dengan komputer dibayanganmu?"

"Well," Jimin nampak berpikir sesaat. "berkacamata. Kutu buku. Terlampau serius. Wajah merenggut. Tiap langkahnya menjeritkan kata _pintar_ di atas kepalanya."

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Jauh dari itu."

"Aku tidak terlihat pintar?"

Jimin mendelik, menatap Yoongi dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau sangat ahli menarik perhatian. Mana ada seorang teknisi IT yang mengecat rambutnya merah muda sepertimu?" Jimin tersenyum. "mungkin hanya kau yang berani."

"Jadi?" Yoongi menanti ucapan yang bertahan di ujung lidah Jimin.

"Sederhana." Jimin memaku pandangannya pada gulungan ombak. " _kau mempesona_." Ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "dan mempesona bisa diartikan dalam banyak cara. Dalam kasusmu, kau tipe mempesona yang…," Jimin menggerakkan jemarinya lalu mengepalkannya di depan dada. " _meremas jantungku_."

Yoongi berdecak. Menyangga tubuhnya pada telapak tangannya. "kau benar-benar ahli merayu, Park Jimin-ssi."

Jimin tertawa. Suaranya benar-benar indah. Bersatu dengan hembusan ombak yang menabrak bibir pantai. "Apa kau akan jatuh pada rayuanku?"

"Hm," Yoongi menekuk lututnya, mencari botol minuman isotonik di sampingnya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin yang menjebak. "Jika kau berusaha lebih keras, mungkin berhasil."

Jimin memukul udara dengan kepalan tangannya dengan wajah semangat. "aku akan merayumu lebih baik."

Yoongi menahan gerutuannya pada wajah cerah Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut oranye kelam itu lalu mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit sore yang bersatu dengan warna rambutnya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menoleh. Memaksa Yoongi menghentikkan gerakannya yang tengah menenggak minuman lalu melirik Jimin.

"Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku tahu." Gumam Jimin cukup jelas.

"Hah?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

Jarinya menari manis di atas pasir, mencari jemari Yoongi lalu mengusapnya lembut. Mencermati satu-persatu jemari Yoongi dengan wajah memuja yang membuat perut Yoongi terasa dihantam tonjokan keras.

"Pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya," ujar Jimin pelan. "pekerjaan yang membuat jarimu menjadi kapalan seperti ini," Jimin mengusap jari telunjuk Yoongi. Menyentuh bagiannya yang kasar dan meniupkan hembusan nafas yang lembut. "kau memegang sesuatu di antara jarimu lebih lama daripada menempelkan jarimu di _keyboard_ komputer. Sepuluh sentimeter. Berbahan plastik, kemungkinan _oleflex_." Jimin menatapnya meminta jawaban.

Yoongi tergugu. Terdiam lama untuk memproses perkataan Jimin dalam kerja otaknya yang seketika lambat. Ia membuka bibirnya, lalu menggigitnya. Menjilatnya pelan dan hanyut akan mata Jimin. Menatapnya dalam dan penuh kepercayaan. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas. Rapuh di bawah remasan jemari Jimin pada miliknya.

"Pena." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku penulis lagu." Yoongi menyebutkannya dengan cepat. Ucapannya terasa ringan tanpa beban. Seolah topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan perlahan terbuka di hadapan Jimin. Jimin menatapnya seakan meminta Yoongi tetap berbicara. Mengatakan apa yang selama ini tertahan di dasar otaknya. Meminta Yoongi mengupas habis rahasia yang ia pendam sedalam mungkin.

"Sewaktu aku masih di Daegu. Aku memiliki grup rapper. Mereka memanggilku Suga." Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku, Hunchul, Hyosang, dan Joheon. _Underground Rapper_. Tidak dibayar dan sedikit sekali penonton. Tetapi aku menyukainya. Aku suka sekali menulis lirik lagu. Merangkai _beat_ lagu membuat otakku ketagihan. Rasanya seperti candu. Tidak bisa berhenti. Namun, kenyataannya aku harus berhenti." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya seolah tak perduli. "aku bukan dari keluarga kaya. Orang tuaku harus banting tulang untuk membiayaiku dan adikku sekolah. Jadi," Yoongi yakin ia menghentikkan ucapannya sesaat lalu melanjutkan dengan nada pahit yang rapuh. "aku mengubur mimpiku menjadi seorang penulis lagu profesional dan menjerumuskan diri menjadi seorang teknisi. Digaji tetap. Kesehatan terjamin. Hidup tenang dengan terus mengirimi uang ke keluargaku."

"Dan kau mulai menulis lagu lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Hanya sekedar hobi," jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Kau benar-benar berbahaya." Jimin membawa jemari Yoongi ke pangkuannya. Menatap Yoongi terlampau mendamba hingga membuat Yoongi merona dibuatnya. "kau seorang yang ahli dengan komputer di siang hari, lalu menjadi seorang penulis lagu romantis di malam hari." Jimin berdecak. "Jangan terlalu sempurna, Yoongi-ssi. Aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya."

Yoongi membiarkan jemari hangat Jimin menenangkannya. Meredam degupan jantungnya yang bising.

"Kau sudah sempurna dengan caramu sendiri, Park Jimin."

Jimin mendengus. Mata kembali melayang pada matahari senja yang mulai tenggelam. Menjadikan warna oranyenya menjadi kelam dan gelap.

"Aku kacau." Jimin berucap pelan dan serak. "sebelum aku bertemu Seokjin dan Namjoon. Aku benar-benar kacau." Mata Jimin terseret malas. Dagu mengetat dan cengkramannya di jari Yoongi semakin erat. "aku kabur dari rumahku saat umurku delapan belas tahun. Aku mencintai _surfing_ lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Dan orang tua mana yang ingin putranya berakhir menjadi seseorang sepertiku?" Jimin menggigitnya bibirnya lalu melanjutkan. "aku pergi ke Florida. Tinggal di Miami dan berhasil membeli papan surfing pertamaku dengan hasil jerih payah menjadi pelayan di _Shack and Shake_ selama satu tahun." Jimin menatap papan selancar di samping Yoongi yang disewanya. Dan tatapan istimewa Jimin yang tertuju pada papan selancar itu membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi memakai papan selancar pertama yang dibelinya dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Dua tahun kemudian. Festival Surfing di Florida. Aku bertemu Seokjin Hyung. Dia sedang berlibur dengan Namjoon—merayakan entah anniversary mereka yang ke berapa. Aku menemukan kegilaan yang sama di diri Namjoon Hyung. Kegilaan untuk menaklukan ombak dan berdiri teguh di atasnya. Tiga hari." Jimin tertawa kecil, "hanya butuh tiga hari dan Seokjin Hyung berhasil membujukku kembali ke Korea. Membawaku ke Busan dan meraih doa dari orang tuaku."

"Untuk?" tanya Yoongi terlanjur penasaran.

"Menjadi apa yang aku mau. Berbuat apa yang aku suka. Berani untuk berkata ini adalah kehidupan yang aku pilih. Meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang mereka harapkan. _Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahagia dengan melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai_." Jimin kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Dan aku pindah ke Jeju setelah ibuku membisikkan kata-kata _'putraku sudah dewasa, sudah berani memilih apa yang baik untuknya,'_ ia memberikan Seokjin Hyung pelukan dan kata-kata pengingat untuk menjagaku. Maka dari itu…, _beranilah, Hyung_." Bisiknya halus. "Lakukan apa kau mau. Lakukan apapun yang kau rasa benar. Jika kau takut mengambil langkah ke depan, maka _berbaliklah_." Bisikan Jimin terasa nyaman mengelus telinganya. " _Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu dan siap kapanpun saat kau butuh pelukan._ "

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi melirik Junghak yang tengah mengendarai KIA hitamnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Mata berkali-kali memandang resah Yoongi yang diam tak berkata. Kamera berada di pangkuannya, memainkan kuku-kukunya pada permukaan lensa dengan pikiran berkelana pada bisikan Jimin padanya kemarin sore. Kelembutan dan kesungguhan dalam suara Jimin membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia berakhir dengan mengambil buku kecil tempat ia mencurahkan seluruh tulisan untuk lagunya dan membayangkan Jimin dalam pelupuk matanya,

"Apa?" tanggap Yoongi dengan suara serak. Ia sadar baru bangun saat pukul enam sore dari tidur siangnya yang melelahkan. Ponselnya menjerit keras, panggilan memaksa dari Seokjin yang mengingatkan Yoongi bahwa malam ini akan diadakan BBQ party di rumahnya dan ingin Yoongi datang. Berkata terburu bahwa Junghak akan menjemputnya pukul delapan dan membuat Yoongi terburu mandi lalu menyiapkan diri.

"Kau banyak melamun," gumam Junghak. Menaikkan gigi cepat lalu menginjak gasnya kuat.

"Banyak yang kupikirkan," Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi kaca jendela. Dingin. Menyentuh pipinya dan Yoongi merindukan jari Jimin yang hangat. "Kau kenal Hunchul?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Junghak mengangguk, melepas jarinya dari persenelling. "Hoseok menceritakannya padaku."

"Dia cerita tentang Hunchul?"

"Tentu saja," Junghak memberikan senyuman sumringah yang lucu. "Hoseok sangat terbuka, apalagi dengan masalah yang ada dalam kepalanya. Saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya kencan dan membelikannya sebotol Corona. Dalam satu tegukan, ia menceritakan perjalanan kisah cintanya yang cukup panjang." Sudut bibir Junghak terangkat lucu. "namun satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok membuatku merasa mendapat saingan tak kasat mata yang menyebalkan. Jung Hunchul. Mantan terkasih pacarku."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjaganya tetap jadi milikku, tentu saja." Ucap Junghak penuh percaya diri. "aku suka Hoseok bukan hanya karena dia salah satu pelatih selancar seksi yang mengundang mata setiap orang untuk menatapnya. Hoseok membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan mengetahui tentang dirimu sendiri tidak akan pernah membuatmu puas. Hoseok memberikanku sebuah presepsi yang lebih luas," Junghak menggigit bibirnya pelan. "berpetualang dengannya tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

Junghak menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang penuh kebahagiaan, "dua bulan lagi adalah tahun ketiga aku bersamanya."

"Woah," Yoongi berseru takjub. "Waktu yang cukup lama,"

"Hanya butuh satu hari untukku jatuh cinta pada Hoseok," Junghak menginjak gas lebih dalam sehingga KIA mungilnya membelah jalanan dengan cepat, aroma musim panas mengusik hidung Yoongi. Ia menatap wajah Junghak yang serius. "Tidak, mungkin hanya butuh satu detik." Junghak menggigit bibirnya tipis. "saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengenalkan diri, otakku langsung berucap _'ah, Im Junghak, kau menemukannya,'_ " junghak melirik Yoongi sekilas, sebelum matanya kembali fokus pada jalan raya. "Kau tidak butuh lama untuk jatuh cinta, Hyung. Hatimu akan segera mengetahuinya, saat kau bertemu orang yang benar-benar ditakdirkan untukmu, hatimu akan tahu, dalam waktu teramat singkat yang mencengangkan."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan baju untukku," Yoongi membungkuk tipis, mengulas senyuman manis yang terburu Wonwoo balas dengan ceria. Ia mengulurkan Paper Bag yang berisi baju pinjaman milik Wonwoo, pemuda itu mengambilnya lalu membalas bungkukkan Yoongi.

"Sama-sama!" Ucapnya cerah, "dan omong-omong terimakasih juga sudah meminjamkan kameramu kemarin sore. Aku berharap dapat membeli satu seperti itu," ia menunjuk kamera yang terkalung di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "kembali kasih."

"Aku juga mengambil banyak foto Jimin di sana," ucapnya lagi dengan nada jahil.

"Foto Jimin?" ulang Yoongi dengan pipi memerah samar.

"Iya," Wonwoo mengangkat ibu jarinya. "banyak sekali, apalagi saat Jimin melakukan ini," Wonwoo menirukan gerakan Jimin yang tengah menyibak rambutnya ke belakang dengan ekspresi serius dibuat-buat. "Hyung akan banyak-banyak berterimakasih saat melihatnya."

Yoongi mendengus tidak percaya, "aku mungkin akan langsung menghapusnya,"

"Eiii, tidak mungkin." Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya kanak-kanak. "Hyung pasti akan menyimpannya. Aku sangat yakin."

"Sayang!" suara Mingyu mengintrupsi. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan balkon rumahnya, kemeja putihnya berkibar terkena hempasan angin. Mingyu benar-benar setampan dewa, dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah jemarinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan capitan! Di mana kau menaruhnya?" tanya Mingyu dengan teriakan.

"Ah, si bodoh itu," gumam Wonwoo. Ia menolehkan kepala sebal. "kau yang mencucinya minggu lalu!"

"Aku tidak mencucinya minggu lalu," protes Mingyu, "kau yang sibuk mencucinya."

"Kim Mingyu! Kau yang mencucinya! Aku sibuk di rumah Seokjin Hyung." Wonwoo membalikkan tubuh sebal, mengucapkan maaf ke arah Yoongi yang langsung membalasnya dengan kekehan tidak apa-apa, ia lalu berjalan menghentak ke rumahnya. Mingyu berkacak pinggang di depan balkon, siap membantah ucapan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit adu mulut yang begitu lucu. Yoongi dibuat gemas melihatnya.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus apa untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdiri di depan undakan tangga rumah Seokjin sambil menggenggam kamera. Menatap rumah Seokjin dengan pintu terbuka lebar serta suara rendah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang bercakap-cakap. Ia melihat Hoseok, berdiri dengan sebotol Corona di tangan, tertawa ceria mendengar lelucon Junghak yang tengah duduk di depan api unggun, sibuk mengambil potongan kayu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kobaran api. Ia juga melihat Daehyun, berdiri di belakang pemanggang dengan seorang pemuda tinggi pucat berambut platina, mereka tengah berbincang sementara Daehyun sibuk menyalakan api di mesin pemanggang dan pemuda berambut platina itu kukuh di tempatnya sambil sibuk merecoki Daehyun.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia melirik rumah Jimin. Pintu terbuka lebar dan tirai di jendelanya yang terbuka terayun samar akibat angin. Ia belum melihat Jimin sesampainya di sana. Pemuda itu masih betah di dalam rumahnya dan belum juga keluar. Memikirkan ciuman Jimin yang lembut dan ucapannya yang hangat membuat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kelu, mata lagi-lagi melirik rumah Jimin dan begitu ingin menaiki undakan tangga lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Mencari Jimin. Memeluk Jimin.

Yoongi menyugar rambutnya kasar, menggertakkan gigi sebal dengan pemikirkan yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Yoongi menggaruk lehernya, menatap rumah Jimin dengan umpatan tertahan yang kaku. Yoongi dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur keluar dari pintu rumahnya yang terkuak. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dilapisi sweater abu-abu dengan risleting terbuka lebar, jinsnya yang dikenakannya tidak senonoh, dengan robekan di sana-sini yang kelewatan.

"Kiper-nim!" sapanya ceria. Berlari menuruni undakan tangga dengan lincah lalu melangkah menuju Yoongi dengan cengiran lucu disertai matanya yang menyipit. Bahan sweaternya melorot turun di bagian lengan, memperlihatkan bisepnya yang kencang dan tulang selangkanya yang berbahaya. "sedang apa di sini sendirian?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di samping Yoongi. "Jangan-jangan…, kau menungguku, ya?"

Yoongi ingin sekali menghantam kepala Jimin dengan kameranya. Tetapi, urung ia lakukan. Kameranya mahal, maaf. Dan wajah Jimin terlalu tampan, dia tidak akan tega melakukannya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"Untuk apa juga aku menunggumu," gumam Yoongi, merunduk samar.

Jimin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yoongi, menampilkan senyuman yang sulit ditolak. "Ayo ke sana," ajaknya sembari mengedikkan kepala ke tengah pekarangan yang mulai ramai, api unggun berkobar besar dan membuat bayang-bayang di sekelilingnya sedikit menyeramkan. Yoongi dapat mendengar suara tawa Hoseok yang berisik serta teriakan-teriakan Seokmin dan Junghak yang kacau.

Ia mengangguk tipis. Membiarkan lengan Jimin terkalung di lehernya sementara mereka berjalan beriringan. Rumput yang diinjaknya memberikan bunyi kering yang menusuk. Yoongi dapat menghirup aroma daun kering yang berjatuhan serta hempasan angin musim panas yang sunyi. Bunyi kepakan sayap burung dan suara pekikan burung camar yang berisik memenuhi sekelilingnya diiringi hempasan ombak yang terasa begitu jauh.

"Malam ini Hyung cantik sekali," bisik Jimin pelan. Sangat pelan. Ragu terdengar di pendengaran Yoongi.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Yoongi mengkonfirmasi. Jantung luar biasa berdegup berisik seiring dengan langkah mereka yang perlahan.

"Hyung cantik sekali malam ini," ulang Jimin lebih keras. Yoongi buru-buru menyikut perut Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu terkekeh sembari menjerit pelan. "Hingga rasanya aku ingin menarikmu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menggulung tubuh Hyung dengan selimut," lanjut Jimin, berhembus lembut ke telinga Yoongi. "dengan satu-dua ciuman di pipi, lalu turun ke bibir. Menggigitnya pelan. Menyeretnya menuju rahang. Merah. Aku akan membuat warna merah yang begitu terang. Di leher Hyung. Di belakang telinga, juga di pundak." Jimin berbisik semakin berbahaya. Yoongi harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan lengannya untuk tidak kembali menyikut Jimin.

"Hentikan," gumam Yoongi. Langkah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Hoseok sudah melambaikan tangan dengan ceria pada sosok Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin diiringi dengusan jahil. "Hyung tergoda?"

"Kau banyak bicara," ucap Yoongi tipis, membalas lambaian tangan Hoseok lalu melirik Jimin dengan ujung matanya yang manis. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin, membisikkan serentetan ucapan yang membuat Jimin terpaku di tempatnya.

" _Less talk, more action, Jim."_

.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi mendengarkan banyak cerita. Dari pengalaman Hoseok mengikuti festival surfing di Hawai, cerita mengenai untaian cinta Namjoon dan Seokjin yang lucu dan penuh debaran menggemaskan, lelucon Junghak dan Seokmin yang terus-menerus membuat Yoongi tertawa, juga segudang pengalaman mereka ketika menghadapi keganasan ombak disertai beberapa kendala yang mereka alami ketika mengikuti festival Surfing.

Yoongi juga melihat banyak hal mendebarkan di sekelilingnya. Hoseok tak henti meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Junghak, bahkan ketika ia bercerita, kepalanya tertekan lembut ke pundak Junghak. Walau dengan deru tawanya yang berisik dan tepuk tangannya yang heboh, Hoseok tetap bersandar di pundak Junghak tanpa lelah sementara pemuda itu nampak senang sekali dengan sikap Hoseok. Sesekali menimpali cerita Hoseok atau Daehyun dengan lelucon yang membuat Hoseok menendang tulang kering Junghak main-main. Lain halnya dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang duduk dengan tenang. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi lipat sembari mendengarkan dengan seksama dan diiringi tawa. Namun, dari sentuhan Seokjin yang meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas lengan Namjoon, atau bisikan Namjoon ke telinga Seokjin lalu senyuman yang timbul di wajah Seokjin, mereka berdua jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Sosok Wonwoo duduk di atas permadani yang digelar di atas rumput, dengan Mingyu yang duduk di atas kursi lipat dan menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar adalah hal selanjutnya yang Yoongi sukai dari malam itu. Melihat betapa lembutnya jari Mingyu memainkan helaian rambut Wonwoo atau mengusap dagu Wonwoo teramat halus ditambah sosok Daehyun yang membiarkan kekasih manis bertubuh tingginya berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan. Tawa Junhong begitu ceria, berulang kali menutup derai tawanya dengan menghadapkan wajah ke perut Daehyun dengan usapan telapak tangan Daehyun di puncak kepalanya.

Seokmin dan Hansol duduk di sampingnya, mereka berdua serius sekali mendengarkan ucapan Hyung-Hyungnya dan suara seksi Hansol beberapa kali menginterupsi karena tak mengerti. Jimin duduk dekat dengannya. Lutut mereka bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas Jimin berat membelai udara dingin. Suata tawa Jimin renyah dan begitu enak didengar. Pemuda itu mudah sekali tertawa dengan apapun yang dikatakan Hoseok atau Junghak. Melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan deguk tawa lucu sembari memukul pahanya. Jimin nampak menggemaskan dengan deru tawanya yang berisik dan wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Di tengah cerita Junghak tentang festival Surfing tahun ini yang diadakan di Florida, Jimin membuka sweaternya, mengulurkannya pada Yoongi yang berkedip ragu.

"Udaranya sedikit dingin," ucapnya pelan. "Hyung pakai saja."

Yoongi mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna biru, mengira malam akan meniupkan udara panas yang menyekat namun hembusan angin yang dingin membuat tubuhnya gemetar beberapa kali. Ia menatap Jimin yang hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Kau akan jauh lebih kedinginan," ucap Yoongi menolak, memberikan kembali uluran sweater Jimin.

"Ei, aku tidak apa, Kiper-nim." Ujarnya, ia mengambil sweaternya yang diulurkan paksa oleh Yoongi lalu menyematkannya ke tubuh Yoongi yang gemetar.

Ia akhirnya pasrah, tenggelam dalam sweater Jimin yang hangat dan beraroma pekat akan Jimin. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan lututnya yang tertekuk, merasakan wajahnya yang panas dan jantungnya yang bertalu berisik.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya.

"Kembali," balas Jimin, tersenyum lalu diam-diam mengambil jari Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya, menaruh di atas pahanya dan meremasnya lembut.

Bagaimana bisa Min Yoongi tidak jatuh cinta dengan Park Jimin, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Ini indah,"

Yoongi duduk manis di samping Jimin. Tatapan mata tertuju pada bentuk bulan yang bulat sempurna, kemilau bintang yang bertaburan serta warna pekat malam yang begitu sunyi. Warnanya membuat Yoongi takjub. Tak rela berkedip dan melewatkan sedetik saja pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia bahkan rela melepas kamera dari lehernya dan menikmati keindahan di depannya dengan kedua matanya. Hembusan angin masih terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang. Ia sekarang mengenakan sweater Jimin dengan benar dan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam aroma Jimin yang memabukkan. Daehyun dan Junhong lebih dahulu pamit untuk kembali ke rumah, lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyusul setelah Wonwoo yang berkali-kali menguap dan hampir tertidur di pundak Mingyu. Junghak dan Hoseok masih di sana, dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon, menikmati malam dengan kobaran api unggun yang hangat dan cerita-cerita nostalgia yang indah. Yoongi menarik nafas panjang, mengulum senyuman tergugu yang manis. Remasan Jimin di jemarinya mengaburkan Yoongi dari kepatuhannya mendengarkan cerita Namjoon. Pemuda itu mengedikkan kepala ke rumahnya dengan bisikan halus ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Yoongi. Maka, ia bangkit berdiri dengan enggan. Mengucapkan selamat malam yang dibalas Hoseok dengan dengungan lucu serta kedipan Seokjin yang jahil, ia melangkah dalam genggaman jemari Jimin yang mengukung jemarinya.

Jimin membawanya menuju balkon belakang rumahnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Permukaannya tenang dan penuh akan refleksi bulan serta hamparan bintang yang mendebarkan. Jenis keindahan yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mata Yoongi.

"Memang indah," tanggap Jimin, ia melirik Yoongi lalu menatap bulan dengan senyuman puas. "aku selalu ke sini saat tidak bisa tidur," lanjutnya. "dengan segelas _Cadburry_ dan selimut."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "pasti menyenangkan," gumamnya. "bisa menikmari _Cadburry_ hangat, dengan gulungan selimut sambil melihat pemandangan seindah ini."

"Sangat menyenangkan," balas Jimin. "Musim dinginnya memang sedikit lebih kejam. Udara dinginnya tidak tertahankan. Tetapi sepadan dengan keindahannya. Danau yang beku, bulan yang bersinar, warna keperakan yang cantik. Semua sepadan."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, "aku penasaran dengan musim dinginnya." Ia menggaruk permukaan meja dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Dengan apa?" Jimin bertanya mengalihkan. Jemari merayap mencari jemari Yoongi yang dingin dan menghentikkan gerakan kukunya yang berisik.

Nafas Yoongi tenggelam, suara Jimin rendah dan membuatnya merinding. Yoongi dibuat kebingungan. Antara ingin menatap mata Jimin atau mengacuhkan pandangannya yang tajam.

"Musim…dingin?" Yoongi mengkonfirmasi dengan nada menggantung yang gugup.

"Dengan danaunya atau dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan saat musim dingin?" pertanyaan Jimin menjebak dan penuh oleh rahasia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat musim dingin?" tantang Yoongi dengan suara gugup, melirik tautan jemari mereka, ibu jari Jimin mengelus punggung tangan serta telapak tangan mereka yang bersentuhan begitu hangat tak tertahankan.

"Membuatmu hangat, pastinya." Ucapnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Menyiksa dentuman jantung Yoongi yang berulah. "sambil menatap danau beku dan bulan yang keperakan."

"Caranya?" Yoongi merasa begitu bodoh dengan tantangan berat di suaranya. Ia dengan berani menatap Jimin yang menyunggingkan senyuman menarik.

"Mau kutunjukkan?" tawar Jimin penuh racun.

"Bagian mananya?" tanya Yoongi, memiringkan kepala dan mengulum senyuman yang membuat dagunya mengerut imut dan pipinya yang sedikit gembil merona.

Jimin menegakkan tubuh hingga punggungnya bersandar pada kursi. Ia menepuk pangkuannya sembari menarik jemari Yoongi, memintanya bangkit. Yoongi bangkit berdiri dengan kakinya yang sesaat melemah, ujung sandal rumah terantuk kaki meja lalu merayap naik ke pangkuan Jimin. Bibir Jimin mengelus belakang lehernya, memberikan kecupan manis yang putus-putus. Lengannya mencengkram erat pinggang Yoongi. Menghirup benar-benar aroma Yoongi lalu menarik Yoongi jatuh semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Bagian aku akan menghangatkanmu sambil menatap danau dan bulan keperakan," bisik Jimin pelan. Hembusan nafasnya bertemu dengan telinga Yoongi.

"Ini musim panas," Yoongi mengeluarkan suara tercekik ringan begitu Jimin membuka mulutnya dan menyeret ciuman di lehernya dengan gerakan malas.

"Kau akan merasa panas kalau begitu," gumam Jimin. Lengan Yoongi terkalung erat ke leher Jimin. Habis-habisan menahan geraman di ujung lidahnya.

Yoongi mengeluarkan dengusan pelan, bercampur dengan deru nafasnya yang hancur. " _Talk less, more action, Jim, remember?_ "

Senyuman Jimin terbayang dalam otak Yoongi yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi. Jemari Jimin meluruhkan sweaternya yang dikenakan Yoongi, membuatnya terjatuh di bawah lantai kayu yang berderik. Tarikan nafas Yoongi berisik dengan dengung desahan yang bertahan di tenggorokannya. Tak mau kalah dengan mudah, tak mau rubuh dengan telapak tangan Jimin yang hangat, yang kini bergerak menyingkap kemejanya lalu mengusap permukaan kulit pinggangnya leluasa.

"Tidak di sini," geram Jimin pelan, mengentikkan gerakan pinggul Yoongi yang lambat dan menggoda. "Tidak di sini, _babe_." Bisiknya pelan.

Ketika Yoongi merunduk lalu menatap mata Jimin, segalanya pekat. Bola matanya, tarikan nafasnya, usapan jemarinya, serta tiupan ciumannya yang membuat Yoongi meleleh. Semuanya pekat, serupa dengan warna langit di hadapan mereka, serta gulungan nafsu yang memeluk keduanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi hancur. Dia benar-benar hancur. Isi otaknya luluh lantah, nalaritasnya tubuh tak berbekas. Dorongan Jimin untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang megah dipatuhinya tanpa kata-kata. Garetan giginya yang menyiksa dan panas mengukir ruam merah di kulitnya yang sensitif. Semuanya merah. Di pagi hari, ketika ia bercermin, ia akan melihat semuanya. Bekas gigitan Jimin yang sewarna kelopak mawar. Di pagi hari, ia akan mengingat teramat jelas, sentuhan jemari Jimin yang perih dan membuat Yoongi ketagihan. Jimin adalah sejumput narkotika yang berbahaya. Sedikit tetesan di ujung lidahnya, maka Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti. Walau kepalanya berdentam meminta ini semua berhenti. Meminta pasrah ketika Jimin meluruhkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mencium bibirnya serta membelai rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang panas, Yoongi tidak ingin ini berhenti.

Yoongi sudah jatuh. Yoongi terjungkal dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Park Jimin mengembalikkan semuanya kembali. Menuntun Yoongi untuk menaiki tangga kehancuran lalu memberikannya satu pukulan kenikmatan yang membuat Yoongi melihat gemerlap bintang. Kuku-kukunya yang tumpul tenggelam dalam helaian rambut oranye Jimin yang acak-acakan, nafasnya ribut menerpa kening Yoongi. Cengkraman Jimin di pinggangnya meninggalkan derit perih yang menuntut suaranya untuk keluar tanpa malu-malu.

Seprai putih di bawah tubuhnya begitu halus, bergesekan dengan tubuhnya ketika Jimin _bergerak._ Jemarinya meluruh dari rambut Jimin, mencengkram seprai di bawahnya hingga ujung-ujung yang tertanam terpaksa terurai acak-acakan. Berkas keringat bertahan di pelipis Jimin yang sibuk mencari satu titik. Satu titik yang akan membawa Yoongi melupakan dunia. Satu titik yang akan menjemput Yoongi pada keindahan angkasa. Satu titik yang akan membuat Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Di mana?" tanya Jimin putus dan terengah. "Di sini?" bisiknya berat.

Jari kaki Yoongi melengkung. Menggigit bibirnya perih.

"Atau yang satu ini?"

Min Yoong rubuh. Lengkingan suaranya parah membelah pekatnya malam yang sunyi. Beradu dengan derit ranjang yang meresahkan. Jimin mengeluarkan deguk tawa kecil yang penuh oleh kepuasaan, mengecup bibir Yoongi yang memerah lalu mencengkram pinggang Yoongi lebih erat.

"Lagi?" bisiknya meminta Yoongi untuk menjawab. Menggantung kenikmatan yang menyusup masuk ke kelopak mata Yoongi yang tertutup.

"J-Jimin," suaranya serak dan tergagap. Jemari gemetar mengusap pipi Jimin lalu membelai lembut kulit Jimin. Bergerak dari dada, lalu sisi leher, dan memberikan rentetan ciuman basah di leher Jimin sembari menggigitnya pelan. Ia mencengkram rambut Jimin sesaat sebelum meremas tengkuk Jimin menggoda. " _Di sana._ " Geramnya setengah hancur. "Jangan berhenti. Di sana. J-jangan berhenti."

"Maksudmu ini?" satu hantaman dan Yoongi melengkungkan tubuhnya terlalu pasrah. Lengan terkalung di leher Jimin meminta Jimin untuk kembali melakukannya.

"Mmm," gumam Yoongi pelan, melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan membuat Jimin meninggalkan jejak ciuman semakin banyak. Terlalu tidak sabar lalu mulai bergerak dengan iramanya yang kacau. "Lakukan lagi," bisiknya di antara kenikmatan yang memenuhinya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan," tanggap Jimin pelan. Kembali bergerak dan menimbulkan derit ranjang yang terlalu berisik. "Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika kau ingin ini tidak berhenti, aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Jika kau ingin membalikkan tubuhmu lalu kita kembali _bergerak_ dalam satu irama kacau, aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau ingin berada _di_ _atasku_ , telapak tangan datar berada di dadaku, dan kau bergerak turun-naik dengan gerit hancur serta kenikmatan yang terpasung di wajahmu, aku akan lakukan."

Suara Jimin adalah sihir yang penuh racun. Yoongi dibuat melayang akan bisikannya yang bernada rendah dan menggoda. Yoongi mencengkram bisep Jimin erat. Mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat mata Jimin. Pemuda itu sama hancurnya dengan dirinya. Kelopak mata Jimin meredup tipis dengan erangan berat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rambut oranyenya menempel di wajahnya yang menggenggam kenikmatan, menggeram rendah ketika Yoongi menuntunnya masuk terlalu dalam. Terlalu hangat. Terlalu lembut

Yoongi mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan diiringi nafas kacau. Ia tidak dapat menanggungnya lagi. Ia tidak dapat mengimbangi gerakan Jimin yang cepat dan mencari kepuasan. Jimin benar-benar menariknya untuk terbang ke angkasa. Jari-jari kakinya melengkung diiringi gerit nafas yang ribut. Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yoongi, nafas panas dan terengah luar biasa.

Mungkin hanya mimpi, mungkin hanya khayalan saja. Ketika semuanya berubah putih dan Yoongi dapat melihat keindahan hamparan bintang dalam pelupuk matanya yang tertutup, Jimin memberikan satu ciuman lembut di bibirnya setelah pemuda itu melepas segalanya. Lelehan hangat di sela-sela paha Yoongi yang pegal luar biasa. Jimin mengusap tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupinya. Bibir Jimin mengecupi pelipis lalu menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukan. Suara Jimin rendah dengan hembusan nafas yang kini menghangat menimpa puncak kepalanya.

" _Jadilah milikku_."

Mungkin hanya mimpi.

"Jadikah milikku, Yoongi Hyung."

Itu, hanya mimpi, 'kan?

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

Sorry update ff ini memakan waktu terlalu lama! Hope you all still enjoyed it!

And please excuse my lame smut /sembunyi di dada Yoongi/

.

.

RnR Juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Summer Heat**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Slight : Kim Seokjin / Kim Namjoon / Jung Hoseok / Im Junghak**

 **Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo / Jung Daehyun**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **BL! With** _Park!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

Yang membuat Yoongi tersadar dari tidur tenangnya adalah cahaya matahari. Menyengat pasti menuju kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat. Cahaya hangatnya menyentuh pundak Yoongi, menyinari lengannya yang menjuntai lemas di tepi ranjang, dengan ujung jemari hampir menyentuh permukaan keramik yang dingin.

Perpaduan antara hangatnya matahari dan hembusan dingin sisa-sisa udara malam serta bekunya permukaan keramik mampu membuat mata Yoongi perlahan setengah terbuka. Ia jarang sekali merasakan matahari pagi. Apartemennya berada di lantai dua puluh. Cahaya matahari pagi jarang sampai ke kamar tidurnya yang tertutupi gorden besar. Bayangannya hanya mampu menyentuh sisi gorden tanpa mengusik waktu tidur Yoongi. Namun, hari ini. Panasnya matahari seakan membuat kulitnya terbakar, tetapi mampu membuat Yoongi terbangun dengan cepat. Erangannya keras, mencoba mengusap kelopak matanya yang rapuh sembari mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa pegal. Selimutnya meluruh, menggumpal di atas pangkuan. Membuat tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang menyapa sinar matahari pagi yang panas.

Aroma Jimin. Hidungnya menghirup aroma Jimin. Dari bantal yang berada di bawah pahanya. Dari semerbak pengharum ruangan yang berhembus kering. Dari seprai putih yang mengelus permukaan kulitnya. Semua meneriakkan kata _Jimin_ dan hampir membuat jantung Yoongi bermasalah. Aroma Jimin lembut. Sehangat sinar matahari senja namun segalak hempasan ombak. Aromanya manis, namun maskulin bersamaan. Aroma yang nikmat sekali untuk dihirup ketika bergelung dalam pelukan pemuda itu di tengah musim semi yang cerah.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas jengah. Mencoba menyeret kakinya hingga menapak di lantai keramik dingin. Mengusir bayangan senyuman menawan Jimin dan sentuhannya yang penuh candu. Matanya terbuka lebar. Mengangkat lengannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang keterlaluan. Ia membungkuk, mengambil kaus yang semalam dikenakan Jimin. Kaus berwarna putih tanpa lengan itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, sementara Yoongi malas mencari kemana perginya kemeja yang ia kenakan semalam. _Dan_ paru-parunya tak berhenti merengek menyedihkan begitu hidungnya menghirup aroma Jimin dari baju tersebut.

 _Perih. Yoongi ingin pelukan Jimin._

Ia mengenakan kaus sembari melangkah setengah mengantuk. Hampir terantuk pintu kamar Jimin yang menjeblak terbuka ke dalam. Gerutuannya sebal. Membanting pintu kamar Jimin dengan renggutan menggemaskan. Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil keluar sekarton susu.

Dalam langkahnya yang pelan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah Jimin, pikirannya bertanya ke mana perginya pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengharapkan kecupan selamat pagi di keningnya atau sambutan senyuman manis dari Jimin ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya. _Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya_. Yoongi melepas pandangannya dari figura foto yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah Jimin, memperlihatkan foto pemuda itu beberapa tahun lalu dengan latar belakang pantai Florida yang menakjubkan. Dalam foto itu warna rambut Jimin semerah darah. Cocok sekali dengan papan selancar di tangannya.

Ia mendengar suara Jimin. _Jauh_. Teriakannya mengudara diiringi tawa. _Jauh_. Terasa jauh.

Yoongi mendekat menuju jendela depan rumah Park Jimin yang mungil. Lapangan kecil tempat mereka semalam melewatkan pesta _Barbeque_ saat ini sudah berganti menjadi lapangan voli. Jaring pemisah antara kedua tim terpasang apik dengan sosok Namjoon yang duduk di atas kursi tinggi di pinggir lapangan tepat di tengah jaring pemisah. Berperan sebagai wasit, terlihat dari pluit panjang yang menggantung di lehernya dan sesekali ia bunyikan dengan gerak tangan fasih. Beberapa kali diprotes secara brutal oleh Hansol dan Daehyun yang tidak terima Namjoon memberikan skor kepada tim lawan.

Punggung Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Seokmin menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Patuh mengoper bola dengan teriakan. Tim Jimin, Hansol, dan Daehyun menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi bisa melihat raut wajah Jimin yang serius mem _block_ bola dari _smash_ kencang Seokmin, atau cara mulusnya mengoper bola ke Hansol dengan kepala mendongak memperhatikan bola.

Dalam kesadarannya yang meluruh. _Ia ingat bisikan Jimin_. Mencoba mengira itu hanya imajinasi atau buai mimpinya semata. Tetapi, bisikannya nyata. Hembusan nafas Jimin yang membelai telinganya setelah ucapan itu terucap terasa nyata. Halus jemarinya yang mengusap pipi Yoongi setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam terasa luar biasa nyata.

Park Jimin tertawa. Helai oranye kelamnya yang basah menempel nakal di kening serta sisi pipinya. Derai tawa Jimin hangat. Menular hingga Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ini bodoh. Yoongi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menerima bisikan kalimat itu. Yoongi tidak tahu harus membalasnya, _atau_ berakhir melupakannya.

.

.

.

Dalam kepatuhannya mengunyah kepingan _cornflakes_ lengket tanpa susu yang ia makan dengan lahap, suara langkah kaki Jimin mendekat. Teriakannya keras. Meminta Seokjin untuk membelikannya sekotak _Beyers_ coklat sebagai balasan akan kemenangan timnya. Suara Seokjin menjawab sangar, menyuruh Jimin _pergi ke neraka_ dan dibalas riang oleh deru tawa Jimin.

Sosoknya yang penuh keringat membuka pintu. Nafasnya terengah. Senyumannya tetap sehangat yang selalu tersimpan di otak Yoongi. Langkah kakinya _sengak_ , dengan jemari menyugar rambut oranyenya dengan menawan. Yoongi mencoba melawan. Yoongi mencoba tidak perduli. Yoongi mencoba fokus pada kepingan _cornflakes_ di jari-jarinya.

Tetapi, sekali lagi. Yoongi adalah tahanan di bawah tatapan Jimin yang menyejukkan. Yoongi kecanduan. Jimin tidak memberikannya jalan keluar. Pemuda itu semakin menahannya, menaruhnya dalam dekapan yang menjanjikan. Mata Yoongi melirik pasrah pada Jimin yang kini mendudukkan tubuh di hadapannya. Rambut basahnya tersampir ke atas. Tetesan keringat membekas di kerah bajunya, terlihat seksi sekali ketika bulirnya menggantung di pelipis Jimin.

"Selamat pagi, Kiper-nim."

Sapaan Jimin tulus. Tak ada nada godaan. Namun, Yoongi meleleh. Jari kakinya melengkung tipis. Lupa mengunyah kepingan _cornflakes_ yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Pagi," jawaban Yoongi singkat. Jari memaksa masuk _cornflakes_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan bunyi kunyahan berisik yang renyah.

"Mimpi indah semalam?" Jimin bergerak berdiri. Melangkah menuju lemari pendingin lalu mengambil sekotak minuman perasa jeruk. Ia menenggaknya hingga habis, lalu melempar kartonnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. Kini beralih mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Yoongi memiringkan wajah ketika menjawab, "aku tidak terlalu ingat."

Satu botol air mineral diletakkan di samping mangkuk berisi _cornflakes_ yang sedari tadi patuh ia kunyah. Jimin bergerak duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi mati. Aroma Jimin membuatnya mati. Tatapan Jimin juga membuat segalanya bermasalah. Jantungnya. Nafasnya. Tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengambil botol air mineral di sisi mangkuk Yoongi lalu membuka penutupnya dengan mudah. Perilakunya sesaat membuat urat-urat seksi keluar di sisi lehernya. Mengingatkan Yoongi akan semalam. Ketika urat-urat seksi itu juga muncul saat Jimin menggenggam kenikmatan fatal dan meledak bersamanya. "Karena Kiper-nim tidur bersamaku?"

Yoongi tidak seharusnya berpikiran kotor ketika Jimin terlihat seperti pujangga manis yang begitu tulus. Ia menaruh botol kemasan dengan tutup sudah terbuka di sisi mangkuk. Tatapan matanya polos, _terlihat begitu mencintai Yoongi_.

"Aku jarang sekali bermimpi buruk," Yoongi berdeham, menggumamkan _terimakasih_ akan perhatian Jimin yang memeras jantungnya. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang aku impikan. Kurasa rasanya sama saja."

Jimin meringis, kini sibuk membuka botol minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. "jawabannya jahat sekali." Ia menenggak minumannya hingga setengah. "Padahal aku senang lho semalam bisa tidur di samping Kiper-nim."

Yoongi mendenguskan tawa tertahan.

"Kiper-nim lucu sekali saat tidur. Jemari ini." Jimin menangkap jemari Yoongi yang lengket, "tidak mau melepas tanganku. Sulit sekali membuatnya lepas ketika aku ingin lari pagi." Jimin meremas jemari Yoongi gemas. Mengatupkan gigi-giginya lucu seakan ingin menggigit jari Yoongi.

Statis. Yoongi menghujam Jimin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku menggenggam…, tanganmu?"

"Hm," anggukan Jimin cepat. "Kau menggenggamnya erat sekali." Jemari Jimin menyentuh pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang menghentak. "Seperti ini," Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoongi erat. Hampir membuat Yoongi terpekik karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyengat kulitnya.

"Hyung menggenggamnya erat sekali. Aku sampai tidak tega melepasnya." Lengkungan senyuman Jimin penuh kejujuran. Menonjok relung hati Yoongi yang terpekur kaget.

"Aku melakukannya?" keraguan terlihat sekali menggantung di ucapan Yoongi. Setengah tidak percaya ia melakukan hal itu.

"Hyung melakukannya." Jimin melepas cengkraman jarinya di pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Menaruh lengan Yoongi halus di atas permukaan meja. Jari Jimin terangkat, mengusap manis pipi gembil Yoongi.

Lagi, senyuman Jimin membuat Yoongi tergugu. Senyuman Jimin teduh, mengelus mati keinginan Yoongi untuk menghapus lengkungan bibirnya yang menawan.

"Setelah aku mandi, mau lihat bagaimana jagonya aku membuat pasta?"

Satu alis Jimin naik, tersenyum sumringah lalu kembali menyugar rambutnya.

Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin, semanis lelehan coklat di atas potongan _marshmallow_. "Tentu."

Jimin mendorong bangku yang didudukinya, "selama aku mandi, Hyung bisa bantu aku masak pastanya?"

Pemuda itu mengambil sebungkus merk pasta yang terkenal di atas rak kabinet.

"Tentu. Aku hanya perlu…" Yoongi ikut bangkit, berdiri di samping Jimin yang tengah mencari sesuatu di rak-rak atas kabinet dapurnya. "Menunggu airnya sampai mendidih lalu menaruh pastanya kan?"

Jimin mengambil panci panjang lalu menaruhnya di lengkungan wastafel, memutar kran air dengan gesit, lalu tekun sekali mengukur takaran air yang pas untuk dimasak.

"Benar sekali," jawab Jimin tipis. Memutar kran air hingga berhenti lalu mengambil panci berat berisi air untuk diletakkan di atas kompor. "Tunggu airnya mendidih. Masukkan pastanya. Kau hanya perlu memaksanya untuk enam atau delapan menit." Jimin dengan tangkas menyalakan kompor gasnya.

"Oke," Yoongi mengangguk menyanggupi. "Tunggu airnya mendidih. Delapan menit. Oke."

Jimin kembali tersenyum pasti, mendekat dalam diam lalu melabuhkan kecupan manis di pipi Yoongi.

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama yang Yoongi tunjukkan, bergerak ingin menghindar namun berbalik menikmati. Jimin menggapainya lembut menuju pelukan. Memeluk pinggang Yoongi halus sembari memberikan usapan menenangkan di bawah kulit Yoongi yang menggigil. Kecupannya serapuh kepakan sayap kupu-kupu, menyentuh lambat kulit leher Yoongi. Rapuh dan membuat Yoongi lumpuh.

"Buruk sekali melihat kau sudah terlebih dahulu mandi tanpa menungguku." Bisikan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya tak sadar. Meminta dalam diam hangatnya belai lidah Jimin untuk mengelus permukaan kulitnnya, atau garetan giginya yang tajam menghujam denyut nadinya secara kasar.

"Kau terlalu lama," Yoongi menjawab setengah waras.

"Mungkin lain kali," bibir Jimin menyentuh kulit leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang seharum aroma sabun miliknya. "Aku suka kau memakai pakaianku."

Yoongi menahan senyuman. Pikirannya perlahan terkumpul begitu Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari lekukan leher Yoongi.

"Jangan lupakan petunjuknya, Hyung." Langkah Jimin tidak rela menjauh. Memberikan usapan manis di jari Yoongi sebelum melepasnya lalu bergerak melangkah menuju tangga. "Delapan menit."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, gatal ingin memerangkap bibir Jimin dengan gigi-giginya. Gatal ingin menarik kerah baju Jimin lalu melesakkan satu ciuman intim. Gatal ingin merayap ke atas pangkuan Jimin lalu membuat pemuda itu setengah mati mabuk oleh kenikmatan.

"Delapan menit." Yoongi mengalihkan matanya. "Aku ingat."

Dan lagi, senyuman yang dilayangkan Jimin membuat Yoongi terpaku hebat. Ingin sekali membisikkan kata-kata balasan untuk hembusan kata-kata pemuda itu semalam.

.

.

.

" _Hyung!_ "

Suara Taehyung mengudara sebal. Yoongi bahkan dapat membayangkan sosoknya yang melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah merenggut yang lucu.

"Hei, Tae." Yoongi menyapa dalam tawa yang hampir keluar.

" _Ke mana saja_?!" rajuknya dengan suara setengah mengantuk. " _Kau tidak menghubungiku selama dua-tiga hari terakhir. Kenapa? Terlalu sibuk dengan brondong panasmu itu?_ "

Yoongi mendesah gemas. Mengamati air dalam panci yang mulai menggolak tipis. "Aku sibuk bersosialisasi," jawab Yoongi mencoba realistis. "juga beradaptasi," tambahnya buru-buru. "Aku bukan maniak sosial sepertimu, berat untukku membaur dengan lingkungan baru."

Taehyung mendesahkan geraman tak setuju. " _Kau hanya di Jeju selama dua minggu, tidak lebih. Apa yang harus diadaptasi? Kemampuanmu menaklukan brondong?_ "

"Berhenti membahas brondong!" Yoongi membentak sebal.

Derai tawa Taehyung ceria mendengar nada bentakan Yoongi. " _Tipe Yoongi Hyung sekali, mudah dibaca, mudah dipahami, dan mudah meledak_." Suara Taehyung sesaat teredam, kemudian kembali jernih menyapa telinga. " _Jadi, kuasumsikan_ pedekate _mu berhasil dengan si brondong panas instruktur selancar itu?_ "

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya parah, menghapus jejak ciuman Jimin yang masih terpaku jelas diingatannya. Usapan jemarinya yang hangat membekas, selalu berhasil mengacak habis kewarasannya. Matanya memandang pada air yang mulai mendidih, uap panasnya mengepul tipis dan membuat Yoongi mengedipkan mata rapuh.

" _This is bad, Tae_." Suara Yoongi lemah, sedikit bergetar. Seketika, seluruh hari yang ia lewatkan bersama Jimin terputar rusak di kepalanya. Dari caranya tersenyum, dari caranya tertawa, dan dari caranya memberikan kedipan menggoda yang fasih. "Dia _sebelas tahun_ lebih muda dariku."

Jemari Yoongi menyentuh pinggir kabinet hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Menahan gejolak amarah dan mual yang mendadak muncul di dasar perutnya. Ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya terperosok masuk pada permainan Jimin. Ingin mengembalikan kesadarannya yang terkikis karena sentuhan penuh candu yang dihantarkan Jimin dan _sadar_. Sadar jika posisinya tidak bisa lagi terselamatkan. Detak jantungnya tak bisa lagi berbohong, tapi Yoongi ingin membohongi itu semua.

" _Dan?_ " suara Taehyung terdengar keruh. " _Apa masalah dengan dia sebelas tahun lebih muda darimu?_ "

" _This isn't game anymore_ ," Yoongi berbisik perih. Mata memanas memandang air yang kini bergejolak. "Aku mengira— _aku mengira_ ini hanya sekedar kau tahu, _sesaat_?"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kaku, "aku mengira semuanya sesaat. Saat aku bangun esok pagi, aku akan keluar dari rumahnya, bukan malah memandangi foto-foto masa kecilnya lalu duduk di meja makannya dan menyantap _cornflakes_. Saat aku membuka mata, semuanya mengabur, tidak berbekas, tetapi kenyataannya dia menempel dipelupuk mataku tak ingin lepas. Aku menghirup aromanya pagi ini. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku hari ini. Aku mengenakan pakaiannya. Aku—" Yoongi mengepalkan tanganya gemetar. "dititik ini, aku merasa, aku melangkah _terlalu_ jauh."

Taehyung diam, mencerna baik-baik ucapan Yoongi. Hembusan nafas pemuda itu terdengar kaget, memahami dan merangkai kata-kata yang bisa diterima otak sinting Yoongi yang hanya berisikan Park Jimin dan segala sentuhannya yang penuh candu.

" _Oke_ ," mulai Taehyung lemah, takut ucapannya salah dan membuat Yoongi semakin panik, " _ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Kau tahu benar bagaimana cara kerja otakku_."

Yoongi membersitkan tawa tertahan, jemarinya bergetar menarik bungkus pasta lalu memasukkan pasta kaku itu ke dalam panci berisi air yang menggolak mendidih.

" _Jika—_ jika _Hyung memang merasa yang saat ini sedang Hyung rasakan adalah cinta, maka jangan mencari celah untuk mengingkarinya. Jangan cari kesalahan untuk membencinya. Jangan mengusik masa lalunya. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengusirnya._ Face it _._ "

Kelopak mata Yoongi berkedip sayu. Tergugu mendengar untaian kata yang Taehyung ucapkan penuh percaya diri. Taehyung yang dikenalnya adalah pemuda konyol yang mudah sekali _ngambek_ jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Pemuda yang masih sibuk mengontrol jiwa kanak-kanaknya yang berontak tiap waktu, walau umurnya tidak lagi pantas menerima kelakuannya yang super menggemaskan.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas pelan. " _Pemuda itu brondong itu berumur dua puluh tiga—_ tepat sepertiku _. Umur yang rentan sekali pada perubahan mood yang cepat, sisa playboy yang tak tertahankan, serta amarah yang meledak. Dan_ Hyung _, kau harus menjadi yang lebih dewasa, kau yang harus menggenggam tangannya terlebih dahulu, kau yang harus memberikannya pelukan, kau juga yang harus menekan ego sekuat mungkin, karena jika tidak, ini semua tidak akan berhasil._ "

Benar. Ucapan Taehyung benar. Kebenaran itu mendobrak mati seluruh keraguan di puncak kesadaran Yoongi. Hatinya berdebar keras. Memikirkan akan balasan bisikkan yang mungkin akan ia hembuskan manis ke telinga Jimin. Memikirkan jemarinya digenggam Jimin teramat hangat, serta tubuhnya yang masuk ke dalam pelukan Jimin setiap saat.

" _Saat Jungkook menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku juga ragu setengah mati. Memikirkan apakah akan baik-baik saja berhubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda. Yang_ mood _nya lebih sering hancur dalam sesaat, yang jiwa kebebasannya tidak bisa setiap saat aku kuasai. Tetapi, aku berani untuk mengambil cinta Jeon Jungkook karena ini adalah cintaku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, sehebat apapun aku mampu berakting, aku tidak bisa berbohong dalam masalah yang satu ini_ ," Taehyung sesaat diam, hembus nafasnya lembut menerpa gendang telinga Yoong, " _Ini cintamu_ , Hyung." Taehyung kembali bersuara. " _Nyatakan, dan nikmati_. _Jangan pendam dan rasakan sakitnya seorang diri._ "

.

.

.

Yoongi melengkungkan senyuman penuh terimakasih saat Hoseok menaruh segelas _mocktail_ di hadapannya. Rambut coklat hoseok tersapu angin musim panas yang gerah. Kemeja putihnya terpasang apik dengan tiga kancing menguar terlepas, dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku. Suara desahannya ketika cairan _wine_ berwarna merah menyusuri kerongkongannya berisik ribut, membuat Yoongi segera menenggak _mocktail_ nya cepat dan merasakan pahit-manisnya alkohol mendera rongga pencernaannya.

"Di mana Junghak?" tanya Yoongi, menaruh gelasnya yang setengah habis di atas meja bar yang mengkilap.

"Entah," Hoseok mengedikkan bahu. "dia berkata ingin mengambil beberapa _snack_ lima belas menit yang lalu, kurasa ia tertahan pada kenalannya dari kota sebelah." Hoseok menjelaskan dengan setengah teriakan, semenjak musik yang terpasang dan tersambung ke _speaker_ menyanjungkan lagu keras yang membuat telinga Yoongi berdenging tak tahan.

Anggukkan Yoongi timbul seolah mengerti, "kalian melakukan ini setiap minggu?" tanyanya lagi sembari menyesap _mocktail_ nya hingga habis.

"Yap," Hoseok membalas cepat. "menjaga pertemanan dan sedikit mencari keuntungan. Lihat?" hoseok menunjuk sosok Mingyu yang dikelilingi banyak cewek-cewek wisatawan asing, pemuda itu terlihat sekali tengah bersemangat menjelaskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang instruktur selancar.

"Dan kau tidak?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok agak menyelidik.

" _I'm a man with everything_ ," Hoseok berucap penuh percaya diri. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam seperti ini dengan segelas _wine_ dan cemilan, serta kekasihku. Namun sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana lelaki idiot itu."

Yoongi tertawa, mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan jemari lalu menatap Hoseok yang tengah menikmati alunan lagu yang kini berubah menjadi dentam romantis yang membuat beberapa pasangan turun untuk berdansa. Alunan musiknya mengudara pantas dengan semilir angin, membuat Yoongi merapatkan kakinya sembari memeluk tubuhnya gemetar. Suka akan degup romantis dan tenang yang seketika memenuhi ruang kolam renang _outdoor_ yang kini didekorasi dengan beberapa aksesoris lucu dan cerah serta keramaian yang mencolok. Menarik seluruh penghuni hotel untuk turun dan menikmati pekatnya malam dengan alunan musik dan minuman sebagai peneman.

Hoseok dan Seokjin yang mengetuk pintu hotelnya berisik, membangunkannya dari tidur sesaat setelah melewati sesi tutornya bersama Jimin beberapa jam lalu. Ia langsung tumbang begitu sampai di kamar hotel, terbangun dengan gedor ribut Hoseok dan Seokjin yang meminta Yoongi untuk segera membersihkan diri dan turun ke kolam renang _outdoor_ di mana bar mungil milik Seokjin berada. Yoongi turun tiga puluh menit kemudian, duduk seorang diri di bar milik Seokjin yang dijaga oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Rowoon, sebelum Hoseok datang menghampirinya dengan aura hangat yang manis.

Ujung matanya menangkap sosok Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berjalan menuju arah pantai dengan tangan saling terkait manis, mendeteksi Hansol dan Seokmin yang bermain ping-pong dengan deru tawa berisik serta kepatuhan Wonwoo duduk seorang diri mengamati permainan Hansol dan Seokmin, mata berkali-kali melirik malas ke arah Mingyu yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan cewek-cewek di sekelilingnya. Yoongi sulit sekali mengutarakannya. Ia lelah mencari Jimin dengan matanya, ia ingin bertanya, namun harga dirinya menahannya sekuat tenaga.

" _Hello, gentlemans_ ," Junghak datang dengan dua kantung besar _nachos_ , senyumannya cerah ketika Hoseok tertawa lucu melihat betapa banyak camilan yang dibawa Junghak. "Maaf sedikit terlambat, _babe_. Ada beberapa kenalanku di sana," Junghak dengan manis mengecup pelipis Hoseok lalu melayangkan senyuman pada Yoongi.

"Kau sibuk merampas camilan mereka!" seru Yoongi lucu. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil beberapa _nachos_ lalu mengunyahnya berisik.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Junghak duduk di samping Hoseok, "kekasihku ingin camilan. Dan Jung Hoseok itu, dia bisa menghabiskan satu kantung penuh _nachos_ hanya dalam dua jam selama kami menonton film. Aku mana bisa menahannya."

Hoseok mengeluarkan suara-suara kagum lalu memeluk leher Junghak.

"Jangan bermesraan di hadapanku, _please_." pinta Yoongi main-main, mengunyah _nachos_ di mulutnya dengan geram rindu yang mencekik.

"Bilang saja kau ingin Jimin," Hoseok bersuara jenaka. "Kau lihat Jimin?" tanyanya sembari menyikut tulang rusuk Junghak.

"Tentu saja aku melihat Jimin," Junghak mengangguk pasti. "Dia di sana, di lobi barat."

Hoseok memberikan _gesture_ mengusir yang membuat Yoongi memasang wajah sedih.

"Sana. Cari _Jiminmu_."

"Siapa bilang aku mencari Jimin?" tolak Yoongi mencoba kembali menjangkau kantung _nachos_ di pangkuan Junghak.

"Tidak ada _nachos_ untuk Yoongi Hyung." Junghak membawanya menjauh dari jangkauan Yoongi, yang kini mencoba menendang kaki Junghak dengan gerung imut penuh amarah.

"Bawa Jimin ke sini," Hoseok menengahi, "kita bisa memakan _nachos_ sampai mati, aku tidak mau liat Hyung cemburu melihatku dengan Junghak. Kurang baik apalagi aku ini."

Yoongi mendengus. Bangkit berdiri dengan dengusan penuh amarahnya yang menggemaskan. Berjalan menghentak dan mencoba tidak mendengar deru tawa Junghak dan Hoseok.

Ia memang menginginkan Jimin.

Ia ingin Jimin.

.

.

.

Pasta tuna pedas Jimin nikmat. Mereka menyantapnya ceria diiringi tawa dan beberapa deru gurau konyol Jimin yang membuat Yoongi semakin _jatuh_. Jimin menjanjikan Yoongi akan sarapan dilain hari dengan menu yang berbeda, mengusap jemari Yoongi dengan kemanisan yang merenggut nafas lalu menghadirkan kecupan yang tak bisa ditolak. Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bersama, mengunyah potongan kukis coklat dalam pangkuan dengan punggung bersandar pada dada Jimin yang tegap. Lengan pemuda itu memeluk Yoongi penuh kesungguhan, ujung dagu tersandar di puncak kepala Yoongi dan menghadiahkan sejumput kecupan hangat yang lambat. Mereka menyelesaikan tiga film dalam degup nafas yang intim. Berbagi kehangatan mendebarkan dan terhanyut pada kehadiran satu sama lain. Kebersamaan itu terpaksa terkikis begitu Jimin dengan kukuh meminta Yoongi untuk tetap pada jadwal latihan berselancarnya. Membawa Yoongi ke pantai dengan papan selancar di masing-masing tangan lalu bergandengan tangan melawan ombak.

 _Jiminnya_. Ia ingin dengan lantang berkata bahwa Jimin adalah miliknya. Walau rentang waktu mereka bertemu dalam menjalin hubungan rumit ini begitu singkat, tidak terlelakkan, diluar nalaritas, dan sulit dipercaya. Namun, _Yoongi jatuh_. _Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh_. Pada helai oranye Park Jimin yang tersampir basah, tersapu hempasan angin dan beradu dengan warna senja. Pada kepiawaian pemuda itu menguasai ombak ganas yang mencekam. Pada senyumannya yang tenang dan begitu tulus. Pada usap halusnya mengusir kegelisahan di wajah Yoongi. Pada kelembutan bibirnya yang membuat Yoongi kehilangan akal sehat. Pada seluruh wujud afeksi Jimin yang tak ada habisnya. Cara pemuda itu memandangnya, mengasihinya, memberikan petuah bijak yang membuat Yoongi dapat tenang dalam tidurnya dan kembali menggenggam pena untuk menulis rangkai lirik yang jarang ia lakukan beberapa saat.

 _Yoongi jatuh. Terjerembab tak tertolong._

 _Yoongi jatuh. Dan ia kebingungan pada siapa ia dapat meminta tolong._

Sangkarnya mengkhianati. Keteguhannya luntuh, dan di relung hatinya hanya menyisakan satu; _cemburu dan sakit hati_.

Ini mungkin terdengar gila. Dengan jemarinya yang terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh. Mata nyalang menatap lurus. Jauh menembus pada kehadiran Jimin beberapa meter darinya. Ini benar-benar terdengar luar biasa gila. Dengan hatinya yang teriris perih, dengan buai janji Jimin yang berhembus ke telinganya, dan dengan separuh kepercayaan yang Yoongi ingin limpahkan pada pemuda itu.

Park Jimin selalu memukau. Tidak pernah lelah membuat Yoongi kepayahan dalam setiap detik keberadannya yang mencengangkan. Rambut oranyenya tertata keren dengan _wax_ , memperlihatkan dahinya yang sempit dan berbahaya, juga menerbangkan aroma lemon segar yang maskulin. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya begitu membutakan Yoongi. Menandakan betapa bahayanya Park Jimin bagi hembusan nafas Yoongi yang payah. Celana jinsnya selalu sama. Robek artistik di beberapa tempat dengan sepasang sepatu _Timberland_ yang keren. Helai oranye Jimin yang kaku membuat Yoongi gatal, untuk mengelusnya, untuk menyentuhnya, untuk mendambanya, namun Yoongi kukuh berdiri tak bergerak. Kukuh menyimpan gemuruh keinginan yang tertahan menyakitkan.

"Hei, _Yoongs_!"

Sapaan Seokjin hanya mampu membuat Yoongi semakin bergeming. Menelan ludah bulat-bulat lalu mengalihkan netranya secepat degup jantungnya yang bertalu begitu cepat. Senyumannya melayang terpaksa. Iri setengah mati melihat kesungguhan Namjoon menggenggam jemari Seokjin.

"Hei,"

Pucat. Bibirnya pucat, Seokjin menyadari itu.

"Kau oke?" Namjoon bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kaku. Patah. Hilang. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia berakhir menggeleng, jujur, lalu mengibaskan tangan tak acuh.

"Aku mungkin sedikit lelah," alasannya diiringi senyuman dingin yang tipis. "Aku akan kembali ke hotel."

"Junghak berkata kau mencari Ji—"

Sikutan Seokjin yang kejam membungkam Namjoon. Pemuda tinggi itu mengaduh berisik, mengusap rusuknya dengan mata nyalang tak percaya. Namun, mengenal Seokjin nyaris separuh degup jantungnya langsung membuat pemuda itu mengerti. Ia berkedip canggung, mata melayang pada lirikan Seokjin yang tipis.

"A-ah, mau kuantar?" tanya Namjoon kembali, simpatik terdengar semu di telinga Yoongi.

" _Hell no_ ," Yoongi mendesis parah. "aku bukan bayi."

"Aku hanya menawarkan," elak Namjoon sakit hati.

Yoongi tertawa kabur, "sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur," Yoongi mengetuk pelipisnya dengan senyuman lemah.

Seokjin menyugar rambutnya, melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Namjoon lalu menyapa lembut pipi Yoongi dengan tepukan hangat penuh persahabatan.

"Aku akan menghajarnya," bisik Seokjin teramat serius.

Lagi, tawa setengah hati keluar dari mulut Yoongi. "Tidak perlu." Satu kali lagi. Lirikannya berlabuh _satu_ kali lagi. " _Aku bukan siapa-siapa_."

Kata-kata itu menyakitkan, diucapkan oleh belah bibirnya tanpa sungkan. Dalam langkahnya yang penuh oleh kecemburuan, Yoongi meluncurkan helaan nafas penuh sakit hati; _pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya_.

.

.

.

Air hangat mampu meluruhkan kepenatan yang beradu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Menahan Yoongi dalam posisi berbaring dengan wajah setengah tenggelam dalam puncak air dalam _bathub_ yang naik menenggelamkan tubuhnya. _Ingin mengusir segalanya_. _Ingin melupakan segalanya_. _Ingin memilah segalanya_. Mencari mana yang terbaik dan mana yang harus ditinggalkan. Memutuskan untuk pergi dalam kehancuran atau berani menggenggam cintanya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangkat kepalanya hingga bersandar pada kepala _bathup_ yang lebar lalu memejamkan mata.

Aroma garam sabun yang ia tabur searoma bunga _lilac_ yang manis, meluruh hangat di kulitnya yang pucat. Membuatnya lebih rileks dan mulai mengerti kemauan otaknya yang menjerit begitu ribut. Yoongi tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Yoongi tidak ingin terlalu emosional. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bayang Jimin beberapa jam lalu tersimpan rapi tak menghilang. Derai tawanya yang manis. Sentuh tangannya yang terkalung manis di salah satu pundak seorang wanita. Jimin terlihat gembira. _Bebas dan gembira_. Jiwa mudanya melayang pasti di atas kepalanya. Deru tawanya layak untuk disuarakan setiap saat. Yoongi berpikir ini bodoh. Begitu bodoh. Pemuda seusianya cemburu karena hal tersebut. Hal yang tidak seharusnya membuat kinerja otaknya amburadul dan hela nafasnya lebur seketika.

Dia tiga puluh tiga, _damn it_.

Di umurnya ini, ia seharusnya dapat mengontrol segalanya. Tidak cemburu seperti remaja dan bersikap luar biasa dewasa. Menuntun Jimin dalam liku kehidupan yang kejam lalu mendaki semua permasalahan untuk diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Namun, dirinya _menghindar_. _Menjauh begitu jelas_. Dirinya tidak ingin penjelasan. Dirinya _butuh_ kesendirian. Untuk mengutuk otaknya dan untuk menahan gerung tangis di ujung matanya.

Dalam matanya yang memerah dan deru tangisan yang siap meluncur tidak tahu malu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara berendamnya. Mengambil handuk dari pengait lalu melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang. Hembus _Air Conditioner_ yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Yoongi bergerak menuju lemari, memilah terburu pakaian yang ingin cepat-cepat ia kenakan lalu pergi tidur dengan lebam di hatinya yang tak terselamatkan.

Yoongi baru saja hendak menarik satu kaus putihnya ketika Jersey milik Jimin terlipat rapi di bawah lipatan baju-bajunya yang bertumpuk. Lupa dia kembalikan, tapi dasar hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ia sengaja tidak mengembalikannya. Tangannya gemetar ketika mencoba mengambilnya, menariknya hati-hati lalu menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

Torehan nama _Jimin Sembilan Puluh Lima_ tertera manis. Mengukir senyuman tipis di belah bibir Yoongi yang kaku. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengenakannya, semenjak paru-parunya sulit sekali bernafas tenang saat menghirup sekelibat aroma Jimin yang bertahan di Jersey itu walau Yoongi sudah meminta pihak hotel untuk mencucinya baik-baik.

Yoongi mengubur dirinya dalam tumpukan selimut, mencoba tegar dan tidak cengeng.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," rapalnya tipis. "Kau tiga puluh tiga. Kau seorang lelaki dewasa yang tidak butuh pemuda sialan seperti Park Jimin menghancurkan liburan spektakulermu."

Tenggorokannya sakit. Yoongi tahu dusta dibalik ucapannya. Dia tahu kebohongan yang dirapalnya.

"Jangan biarkan Jimin merusak segalanya, Yoongi- _ah_ ," ia merapalkannya dalam bola mata yang meredup tertutup. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin. Si bangsat itu tidak butuh kau. Lupakan bisikannya. Lupakan sentuhannya. Lupakan dirinya. Si bangsat itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Dia—"

Dan tangisannya meleleh. bercampur dalam segenap relung hatinya yang memar tak terkendali. Sakit. Sesak. Dan tumpul.

"Mari lupakan Park Jimin. Mana ada jatuh cinta secepat ini. _Mana ada_." Lafalnya meluruh, cengkramannya pasti pada permukaan seprai yang mengkerut. " _L-lupakan Park Jimin_."

Namun sialnya, Yoongi tertidur dengan bayang Jimin dalam hembus nafasnya.

.

.

.

Malaikatnya menangis. Jimin tahu itu.

Helai oranyenya yang acak-acakan menusuk kelopak mata Jimin tajam. Kedipan matanya cepat, memuja Yoongi yang luar biasa menggemaskan dalam balutan Jerseynya namun di satu sisi mengutuk dirinya sendiri melihat warna merah samar di bola mata Yoongi.

Jimin mengepalkan tangan erat. Menghentikkan kinerja tubuhnya yang ingin segera meluruh. Mendekap Yoongi dan mengecup pipinya yang gembil. Jimin menggigit bibirnya penuh, gatal ingin melangkah maju lalu mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia ingin berbagi dalam satu udara tipis yang sama dengan Yoongi. Ingin menghirup dekat semerbak aroma sabunnya yang sehangat kepingan _lilac_. Baru tadi pagi ia memenjarakan Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Mengusap manja punggung Yoongi lalu memilin lembut rambut merah mudanya penuh kasih sayang. Aroma manis vanilla menyusup indah ke penciumannya, mengulang kembali ketika hidung Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi lalu bersumpah dalam degup jantungnya bahwa _tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang mampu membuat Jimin lemah selain pemuda di hadapannya._

"K-Kau pergi terlalu cepat." Jimin angkat suara, bergetar, sedikit takut Yoongi akan membanting pintu kamar hotelnya tepat di hadapan Jimin. "Aku mencarimu." Lanjutnya lebih berani, tahu benar segelintir kilat penasaran yang bersarang di kedua bola mata Yoongi. " _Dari lobi barat_ —karena Junghak berkata kau ke sana. Lalu menuju pantai, karena kau suka sekali pada suara ombak sunyi. _Aku mencari kemana-mana_. Aku menghubungimu lima menit sekali. Kau tidak tidak ada di manapun."

Kelopak mata Yoongi meredup, melihat jelas ke arah sepatu Jimin yang kotor, bernodakan pasir serta terhempas ombak yang dingin.

"Lalu tiba-tiba Seokjin Hyung menonjokku, tepat di rahang." Jimin menjilat bibirnya gelisah, masih merasakan ngilu perih akibat hantaman tinju dari Seokjin di rahangnya. "Mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa kau memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal." Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. "Itu membuatmu marah? Apa—apa itu membuatmu marah? Melihatku—"

"Jimin," Yoongi menyela dengan suara serak. Membersit samar lalu menggigit bibirnya tipis. "Mari perjelas ini," matanya menatap Jimin dengan kesungguhan. " _Situasi ini. Hubungan ini._ **Kita**."

"Oke," Jimin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyetujui. "Apa yang ingin Hyung perjelas?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas gusar. Berakhir dengan melepas genggamannya pada kenop pintu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Undangan tak langsung yang langsung membuat Jimin bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang ditempati Yoongi. langkah sepatunya berat dan basah. Menutup pintu kamar hotel dalam langkahnya yang semakin hampa. Ia berdiri canggung, menatap Yoongi yang kini sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Duduk," Yoongi mempersilahkan canggung. Jimin mengangguk kaku. Duduk di hadapan Yoongi lalu menatap wajah pemuda itu dalam temaram lampu yang menyala.

 _Yoongi cantik_. Dalam remang lampu yang buram. Dalam limpahan sinar bulan yang keperakan. Dalam balur cahaya matahari senja yang hangat. Bahkan dalam sepercik kegelapan yang mengubur paras rupawannya. _Yoongi selalu cantik_. Dan Jimin berkali-kali meratap perih. Menginginkan pemuda itu menyadari kesungguhannya dan menerima kata-kata cintanya, _tanpa pertanyaan dan keraguan. Tanpa rasa kasihan dan perpisahan_. Yoongi cantik. Butuh waktu banyak Jimin mencernanya dengan setengah otaknya yang meronta hancur, bahwa kecantikan Yoongi meluluhkannya tanpa syarat. Yoongi membuatnya terpaku. Terpana. Dan setengah gila.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini— _tanpa_ membuat keadaan ini terlihat buruk." Yoongi memulai. Tatapan Jimin mengurai pada wajah Yoongi yang setengah merona, lalu pada lekukan kaki Yoongi yang tak mengenakan apapun. Hanya membiarkan Jersey Jimin menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"Maaf— _apa_?" Jimin mengerjap, "Hyung membuatku tidak fokus." Lirikannya pasti pada lekukan kaki Yoongi yang mulus.

Dengusan Yoongi berisi gerutuan dan protes sebal. Namun, wajahnya tertunduk lemah. Melirik Jimin dalam gigitan penuhnya di bibir lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan. Dengan congak mengangkat kakinya hingga bersila, tidak perduli dengan gerit terkejut Jimin yang menggemaskan.

"Katakan," Yoongi memulai, " _bagian mana yang salah kupahami_?"

Mata Jimin menatap pasti pada bola mata Yoongi. Sepekat malam dan seindah hamparan bintang. Jimin membasahi bibirnya, menanti Yoongi kembali bersuara.

"Apa bagian dari kau menciumku adalah kesalahan? Atau bagian dari kesungguhanmu menujukkan dirimu sepenuhnya padaku? _Atau_ ," gigi-gigi Yoongi beradu tipis, "bagian ungkapan cintamu di malam kemarin? _Di mana_? Bagian mana yang salah kupahami? Aku akan mencoba melupakannya, aku akan mencoba menanganinya."

Kemarahan sesaat menggebu di relung dada Jimin. Pancar tatapannya berisi rasa terkejut yang menghentak nyata. Keruh tatapan Jimin membuat tubuh Yoongi gemetar, seakan ia telah salah mengucap untai kata. Seolah Jimin tersinggung mati-matian dengan ucapannya yang meminta penjelasan. Tatapan mata Jimin mengandung kekecewaan, membuat mata mungil Yoongi kebingungan mengartikannya. Resah dalam buai kasar hembusan nafas Jimin yang mencoba tenang. Jari-jari Yoongi terkait gelisah, tertumpu di lekukan kakinya.

" _Tidak satupun_ ," jawab Jimin mencoba menahan gerung amarahnya, suaranya rendah, berbahaya, separuh hancur. "Oh Astaga," Jimin bangkit berdiri dengan penuh gerit sakit hati yang menghunus. "Kau— _Kau mengira aku sedang bercanda_? _Kau kira semua yang kulakukan padamu itu hanya sekedar permainan_? _Kau kira aku setidak dewasa itu melihat hubungan ini_?!"

"Jimin- _ah_ —"

"Aku mungkin lebih muda darimu, Hyung." Alis Jimin menukik tajam. Hembusan nafasnya perih, sangar dan begitu ganas. "tetapi _aku tahu_ benar apa yang kulakukan. Aku tahu kenapa aku menciummu. Aku tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu mampir ke rumahku. Aku tahu kenapa aku _tidur_ denganmu kemarin malam. Aku tahu semua alasan dibalik semua. Kau mau dengar?" lengkingan suara Jimin menggebu panas. Ketenangan dalam mata Jimin pudar, menunjuk jelas jika tersangka dibaliknya adalah Min Yoongi.

" _Aku jatuh cinta_. Sesederhana itu. Sesingkat itu. Semunafik itu. _Aku jatuh cinta_. _Padamu_."

Keseriusan dalam kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi rubuh. Hatinya meleleh, dalam segala kejujuran yang Jimin ungkapkan. Dalam hela nafas leganya yang pasrah. Dalam ledak tangisan yang meringsek masuk ke dalam hatinya.

" _Tetapi kau tidak sedikitpun membalasnya_ ," Jimin mengerutkan kening dengan wajah bingung yang penuh sakit hati. " _Kau membiarkanku menciummu_ , _kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu_ , _kau membiarkanku melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya_. Dalam waktu singkat. Dalam dua minggu singkat. Dan kau _tidak sama sekali_ mengatakannya. Kau tidak memberiku alasan kenapa kau menerimanya. Kau tutup mulut. Kau tidak menyuarakan pikiranmu. _Kau diam saja, Hyung_. Kau diam walau dengan jelas aku memberimu waktu untuk menjelaskan. _Kau ketakutan_."

Jemari Yoongi terkepal, menatap hamparan permadani tanpa mau menatap Jimin. Seluruh ucapan Jimin menyiramnya mati.

 _Ketakutan._

 _Ia memang ketakutan_.

"Kau takut aku mengkhianatimu. Kau takut ucapanku penuh kebohongan. Kau takut aku pergi. Kau takut, _dan_ kau tidak pernah menyuarakannya." Nada Jimin meninggi tajam. "Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu. Aku tidak tahu apa rencana yang kau susun dalam kepalamu."

Yoongi mengusap bibirnya gusar, bergetar dan terlihat hancur. Tubuhnya ringkih. Menusuk hati Jimin yang melihatnya tak tega. Jimin berdecak lembut. Mata tak henti menatap Yoongi yang kini merunduk samar. Menata gelombang emosi yang menghantamnya keras tak terelakkan. Jimin melangkah pelan, mendorong meja di hadapan Yoongi kasar lalu berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Mengambil jemari Yoongi yang dingin. Membungkusnya dalan kehangatan. Mengusap kepala Yoongi halus lalu mengecup keningnya lambat.

"Beritahu aku. Beritahu aku jika kau cemburu. Beritahu aku jika kau lelah dengan kehidupanmu di Seoul. _Beritahu aku_. Aku hanya menginginkan itu, Hyung."

Dan dalam kesunyian yang panjang, Yoongi akhirnya rubuh. Lengan terangkat lalu terkalung di leher Jimin. Menangis dalam isakannya yang pilu, dan bersitannya yang pelan. Air matanya menetes dan menodai kemeja Jimin, namun pemuda itu tidak perduli. Ia menggenggam Yoongi. mendekapnya erat dengan jemari menenangkan. Mengusap punggung Yoongi yang sempit dan menyuarakan suara penuh ketenangan.

" _Aku jatuh cinta_ ," ucapan Yoongi teredam dalam isakannya. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang memiliki segudang pesona sialan yang selalu membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang senyumannya seindah bulan sabit. Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang membuatku gila dengan sentuhannya. _Aku cemburu_. Aku cemburu melihatnya bersama orang lain. Aku cemburu melihatnya tertawa bebas. _Aku cemburu dan aku sakit hati_. Aku ingin bersikap dewasa, aku ingin menuntunnya, aku ingin melupakannya. Tetapi tidak bisa," tangisan Yoongi kini berisik, jemari mencengkram kemeja dibagian punggung Jimin erat. " _Aku tidak bisa melupakannya_. Aku ingin mengatakan pada semua orang jika dia milikku. _Pemuda berengsek itu milikku_. _Pemuda penuh pesona itu milikku_. Dan aku tidak mampu mengatakannya. Bukan hanya karena dia terlalu sempurna, bukan hanya dia terlalu populer, juga karena _aku tidak sepadan dengannya_. Apa yang dimiliki lelaki berusia tiga puluh tiga ini untuk menarik pemuda semenarik dia? apa yang aku harapkan dari hubungan ini? _Apa yang aku lakukan_?"

"Setiap malam aku selalu berpikir apa yang pemuda itu inginkan. Apa pengkhianatan yang akan dia lakukan. Mana kebohongan dari tiap kata yang diuntainya terlalu mudah. _Di mana? Di mana semua itu_? Lalu aku mulai mengerti. _Dia tidak pernah berbohong_. _Dia tidak pernah berniat mengkhianati_. _Dia tidak ingin pergi_. **Aku.** Aku yang mencoba membuat jarak. _Itu aku_. Yang mundur tiga langkah saat ia maju satu langkah untuk mendekapku. Aku yang mencoba agar ini masuk akal. Pantas untuk otak bodohku agar mengerti. _Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta_. Tanpa semua pemikiran akan kebohongan dan janji palsu. _Aku ingin jatuh cinta_. Indah. Tidak terlupakan. Dan aku ingin cinta _ini_ kubagi dengannya. Dengan pemuda berengsek itu."

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Mengusap tempurung kepala Yoongi hangat dan patuh mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi. Pelukannya penuh janji. Usapannya juga penuh oleh kepercayaan. Yoongi, sekali lagi. _Hancur dalam pelukannya_. Yoongi tak berdaya. Ia membiarkan Jimin melihat tangisannya. Ia membiarkan Jimin mengusap air matanya. Ia membiarkan Jimin menyaksikan betapa payahnya Min Yoongi dalam menata redam emosi di dadanya. Betapa pengecutnya Min Yoongi menangani perasaannya sendiri.

Jimin tidak menghakimi. Jimin tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Jimin tidak mencoba untuk mengusir Yoongi dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata kebencian. Jimin mendekapnya. Jimin membantunya, ia menolongnya untuk bangkit.

"Tidak sulit bukan?" bisik Jimin, menenangkan deru tangisan Yoongi yang masih berisik. "Beritahu aku segalanya mulai sekarang oke?"

Anggukan patuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya membuat Jimin mengeluarkan senyuman sabar. Mengecup pelipis Yoongi lalu kembali memeluk lebih erat malaikatnya.

.

.

.

"Tonjokan Seokjin _Hyung_ lumayan juga," komentar Yoongi sembari mengusap rahang Jimin yang bengkak, memperlihatkan warna biru lebam yang menyakitkan.

"Jangan disentuh," gerung Jimin setengah meringis. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan jemari Yoongi yang pucat.

"Ups," Yoongi tersenyum lemah, mengusap pelipis Jimin lembut dengan mata memandang pemuda yang berbaring menghadapnya itu dengan kesungguhan yang tulus, "apakah sakit?"

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk.

"Sangat sakit?" pasti Yoongi tidak tega.

"Hm," anggukan Jimin semakin menjadi. Wajahnya merenggut sedih. Ia menujuk lukanya dengan jari telunjuk begitu samar, takut tersentuh. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hyung mau menciumnya."

Kesal. Yoongi dengan sengaja menekan rahang Jimin gusar dan keras. Membuat Jimin mengaduh pasrah sembari menyembunyikan derai tawanya.

"Aku akan menggigitnya kuat, kau oke dengan itu?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat wajah _ngambek_ Jimin, kini sibuk melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Yoongi dengan suara kanak-kanak yang manja.

"Kalau Hyung ingin menggigit, dibagian lain saja." Aju Jimin dengan suara setengah teredam, wajah Jimin tenggelam dalam dada Yoongi. Merindukan afeksi yang jarang sekali Yoongi perlihatkan. Yoongi terbiasa yang selalu dibuai oleh sentuh penuh kasih sayang dari Jimin. Terbiasa mendapatkan usapan lembut di punggung telanjangnya atau kecupan manis di puncak kepalanya. Namun kali ini, Jimin yang haus akan sentuhan itu. Ia berkali-kali mengerang meminta Yoongi untuk mengusap punggungnya atau mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan Jimin. Mengangkat selimut tebalnya hingga membuat tubuh Jimin tenggelam lalu menyelipkan lengan di bawah tubuh Jimin, memeluk pemuda itu erat sembari memainkan rambut Jimin teramat halus. Hembusan nafas Jimin hangat menimpa dadanya, ujung hidung Jimin menghirup aroma Yoongi dalam ketertarikan yang menggemaskan. Ingin Yoongi menggenggamnya dan ingin rapuh di bawah perlakuan Yoongi yang lembut.

"Aku akan berhenti," gumam Jimin pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa?" jari Yoongi memilin halus helai oranye Jimin yang seharum _wax_ yang meleleh. Aroma maskulin yang sulit diterima paru-parunya yang merengek perih. Membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata dengan ujung hidung mengusak lembut helai rambut Jimin yang setengah kaku.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi instruktur selancar," ulang Jimin, kini kepala timbul dalam kungkup selimut hingga sejajar dengan wajah Yoongi. "Jika itu membuat Hyung tidak lagi berpikir untuk cemburu dan marah seperti ini, maka aku akan berhenti. Aku serius."

Jimin manis sekali saat mengucapnya. Bola mata Jimin berbinar penuh kesungguhan. Bibir terkatup rapat dengan nafas tertata rapi. Memperlihatkan betapa seriusnya ia dengan ucapannya barusan. Yoongi tergagap, jemari meluruh ke tengkuk Jimin lalu meremasnya penuh intimasi.

"Tidak," ucapnya final dengan bisikan rapuh, "bukan itu yang aku inginkan." Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang kering, mengadu kening mereka lalu mengecup puncak hidung Jimin singkat. "Cemburuku bukan bermaksud kau tidak boleh melakukan kegemaranmu sebagai instruktur selancar lagi, _bukan_. Cemburuku bukan karena melihat kau disentuh olah cewe-cewe itu dan kau tidak dapat berkutik menghindarinya, _bukan_. Cemburuku hanya karena…, _marah_ aku tidak bisa berjalan ke arahmu dengan teguh lalu menyatakan penuh percaya diri jika kau adalah milikku. _Itu._ Ketidakmampuan itu yang membuatku marah dan cemburu."

Jimin mengulum senyum senang, lengan memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi lalu membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukan. Mengusak pelipisnya lembut ke puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Aku pacarmu sekarang," tutur tegas Jimin dalam bayang senang di pelupuk matanya. "Kau boleh katakan pada siapa saja jika pemuda keren ini adalah pacarmu, Hyung."

Dengusan tawa Yoongi nyata. Menggelitik leher Jimin. Pemuda manis itu menghirup aroma maskulin Jimin yang berbahaya. Mengalungkan lengan di leher Jimin lalu mengangguk.

"Park Jimin. Instruktur selancar berengsek yang keren ini adalah _pacarku_ sekarang."

"Benar,"

" _Pacarku_ ,"

"Hm, _Pacar Min Yoongi."_

Yoongi tertawa, tenggelam dalam pelukan Jimin dan yakin esok hari ia akan mendapat sajian sarapan yang berbeda—sesuai yang dijanjikan Jimin tempo hari.

.

.

.

Park Jimin berdiri di samping Camaro merahnya yang mencolok, mengenakan kaus santai berwarna hitam dengan bubuhan RockMatic di depannya, celana jins pendeknya mencapai lutut, serta Volcom putih terpasang apik di kakinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman, terlihat segar sekali dengan rambut oranyenya yang setengah basah, dibiarkan tergerai lembut tanpa bantuan gel atau wax.

Dengan seiring langkah Yoongi yang semakin mendekat, ia dapat melihat lebam biru di rahang Jimin akibat tonjokan Seokjin semalam, yang entah bagaimana semakin membuat Jimin terlihat jauh lebih maskulin. Aroma parfumnya yang menyengat berhembus pasti ke pernapasan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi diam-diam menahan senyuman dan menampik gelitik samar di dasar perutnya.

Jimin mengulurkan tangan ketika Yoongi sejengkal mendekat, meremas jemari Yoongi ketika pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Jimin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Selamat siang, Pacarnya Park Jimin," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda yang manis, aroma pasta giginya yang dingin berhembus kaku ke pipi Yoongi, yang kini dikecup cepat oleh Jimin kemudian membuka pintu Camaronya dengan kesopanan yang menggigit. Yoongi membalas ucapan selamat siang Jimin dengan gumaman, mengernyitkan hidung sebal sembari mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh.

"Hari ini aku akan menjadi Pacar terbaik yang pernah Min Yoongi miliki," Jimin berucap penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi menyuarakannya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yap, aku yakin Hyung tidak akan melupakan hari ini."

Jimin memberikan _gesture_ fasih agar Yoongi masuk ke dalam kursi di sisi kemudi. Yoongi mematuhinya, masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian duduk di kursinya. Jimin menutup pintu mobil, dengan pelan mengingatkan untuk mengenakan _seatbelt_ lalu berlari kecil menuju sisi kemudi, masuk ke dalamnya dengan senyum sumringah yang lucu.

"Siap?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, membalas senyuman Jimin yang cerah.

Park Jimin membawanya menuju museum, semenjak Yoongi pernah bercerita jika ia sangat menyukai berkunjung ke museum dan memperhatikan sisi seni yang menawan. Jimin berjalan di sampingnya, menggenggam jemarinya dan tidak bosan sedikitpun. Bertanya tentang beberapa hal pada Yoongi saat ia tidak tahu, lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti bocah manis ketika Yoongi menjelaskan.

Mereka mencari tempat makan setelah selesai berkeliling hampir tiga musem, mengunjungi museum cokelat di Seogwipo yang terkenal, menjajal beberapa bubuk teh buatan tangan alami di O'sulloc, Jimin berkata ia tidak suka teh dan benar-benar mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika Yoongi memaksanya meminum segelas teh hijau yang harum, serta terakhir mengunjungi Haenyo museum yang unik. Jimin membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai, mencoba Gogi Guksu dengan kuah kaldu yang teramat gurih, lalu mencicipi Momguk yang membuat Yoongi terpana akan rasanya yang nikmat. Di penghujung hari, Jimin menggenggam tangannya pasti sembari mensejajari langkah di bibir pantai yang sunyi. Mendengarkan seksama kesan-kesan yang diucapkan Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu semangat.

Kamera tergantung manis di leher Yoongi, sementara satu tangan digenggam oleh Jimin sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram leher sepatunya yang sengaja ia lepas, membiarkan halusnya pasir menyelusup ke sela-sela jari kakinya, dan hempas ombak menjilat telapak kakinya menyenangkan. Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama, Volcom putihnya digenggam pasti dengan mata memandang matahari tenggelam yang semakin turun. Warna jingganya menyatu indah dengan puncak kepala Jimin, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti melirik Jimin lalu menghembuskan nafas kagum yang selalu berhasil menyanjungkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku punya anjing," Yoongi bersuara, melirik ekspresi Jimin yang tertarik, mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Yoongi dengan alis terangkat naik. "Namanya Min Holly. Dia _lucuuu_ sekali,"

Wajah Yoongi mengerut gemas hanya dengan memikirkan anjing mungilnya di Daegu. Mimik wajah Yoongi yang menggemaskan membuat Jimin tersenyum, mengeratkan genggamannya dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan anjing, tetapi ketika Mama membawa pulang si mungil satu itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menyukainya dengan segenap hati. Dia lucu sekali ketika menggonggong, lucu sekali ketika mendengking di kakiku, atau menggerakkan ekornya ketika sedang bersemangat. Aku menjadi punya alasan lain untuk pulang lebih cepat saat masa sekolah dulu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah lima tahun lalu," Yoongi menghembuskan nafas pelan, "setelah perayaan kelulusan, dan harus menerima kenyataan jika aku tidak bisa selamanya bermimpi, aku harus bangun lalu membangun masa depanku sendiri." Yoongi mengatupkan bibir, membasahinya sesaat lalu kembali bersuara, "Aku bekerja keras di Seoul. Mengejar Sarjana diiringi kerja paruh waktu setiap hari. Menghabiskan liburan dengan terus belajar. Tidak terpikir sedikitpun untuk kembali ke Daegu dengan semua kenangan yang aku tinggalkan begitu menyakitkan." Yoongi merundukkan kepala menghalau hembus angin yang kencang. "grup _rapper_ yang kutinggalkan, mimpi-mimpiku yang kutinggalkan, Min Holly yang kutinggalkan, keluarga yang aku tinggalkan. Aku mengirim hampir delapan puluh persen upahku untuk keluargaku. Mereka terus berkata bahwa aku bekerja terlalu keras, terus membujukku untuk pulang ke Daegu untuk perayaan Natal atau Chuseok. Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk kembali. Untuk melihat Hyosang, Huncul dan Johoen, untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku dan melihat semua mimpi-mimpi di masa mudaku yang membara. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu semua."

"Hyung ingat kata-kataku?" Jimin menghentikkan langkah, menuntun Yoongi untuk berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap sungguh-sungguh bola mata Yoongi.

" _Kau berdiri tepat di belakangku_ ," ucap Yoongi, mengulang ucapan Jimin yang terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya.

" _Dan siap kapanpun saat_ Hyung _butuh pelukan_ ," lanjut Jimin dengan pendar mata indah yang mempesona. "Maka saat kau butuh keberanian untuk melangkah, ingat kata-kataku, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku berada tepat di belakangmu."

Pijakan Yoongi sesaat limbung oleh hempas angin, mencoba mengusir rambut-rambut nakal yang mencolok kelopak matanya menyakitkan dengan jarinya yang sibuk menggenggam sneakersnya patuh. Senyuman Yoongi tulus, membayangi tatapan Jimin yang penuh kesungguhan. Degup jantungnya bertalu hebat, meronta sakit dalam dadanya, tetapi jenis sakit yang berisi debaran menyenangkan, jenis sakit yang membuat kepakan sayap kupu-kupu seolah terbang indah di dasar perutnya, membawa Min Yoongi melayang dan semakin jatuh pada kesungguhan ucapan Park Jimin serta tatapannya yang menawan.

"Aku akan pulang kalau begitu," ucap Yoongi pelan. "Ke Daegu, perayaan Natal tahun ini,"

Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Bagaimana satu garis senyuman di wajah Jimin mampu membuatnya terpaku hebat. Terpasung diam dalam pelukan yang Jimin berikan dengan gumaman senang. Mengusap tempurung kepala Yoongi dengan halus setelah melepas begitu saja Volcom putihnya di atas pasir putih. Yoongi seakan kembali menjadi bocah remaja, yang balik membalas pelukan Jimin tergesa, lalu memejamkan mata menikmati hangatnya tubuh Jimin. Yang gemetar begitu Jimin melukiskan kecupan pasti di wajahnya, sementara jarinya mengerat di ujung kaus Jimin dengan nafas ribut. Jari-jari hangat Jimin mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi, diiringi gumaman pujian yang semakin membuat Yoongi meleleh.

Di umurnya ini, ia tidak menyangka bisa jatuh begitu cepat dengan pemuda remaja di hadapannya. Yang membisikkan pujian hangat di telinganya lalu membuat Yoongi kepayahan dan tunduk di bawah kuasanya. Yang mencium pasti bibir Yoongi dengan segenap jiwa, hingga Yoongi kehilangan arah kemudian menjadi buta dalam sekejap. Membiarkan Jimin menuntunnya dalam kebuntuan yang menghujam seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya yang lemah. Percaya sepenuhnya pada genggaman jari Jimin yang menyeretnya menuju Comora merahnya yang terparkir di ujung pantai. Mendorongnya lembut menuju _backseat_ mobilnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan terburu.

Yoongi bahkan melupakan kameranya yang terjatuh dengan bunyi keras di lantai mobil Jimin, terlalu sibuk menggapai tengkuk Jimin yang menjauh, terlalu sibuk mengincar ciuman Jimin yang tersemat hangat di puncak bibirnya memabukkan. Kacau. Pikirannya kacau. Gerakannya kacau. Debar di jantungnya kacau. Semua kacau, namun Jimin tetap pada sikap tenangnya. Tenang sekali menggigit bibir Yoongi yang refleks membuka pelan katup bibirnya, tenang sekali melesakkan satu lumatan pasti yang membuat seluruh indra Yoongi lumpuh. Jimin begitu tenang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yoongi. Tenang meluruhkan kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya yang berkali-kali mengusap halus kulit Yoongi. Tenang membisikkan kata-kata agar Yoongi tidak bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Rileks, Hyung." Bisik Jimin panas di telinga Yoongi. Mengulum daun telinga Yoongi hati-hati, hingga membuat Yoongi tersedak parah dalam genggaman jarinya yang gemetar di helai oranye Jimin. Jari Jimin mengusap pundak Yoongi, lalu menyusuri tulang rusuknya dengan bibir dekat di telinga Yoongi. "Untuk sekarang, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Biar aku yang _bergerak_."

Anggukan Yoongi cepat, luruh pada bisikan yang selalu Jimin hembuskan menggoda. Nadanya berat dan nafasnya panas. Berhasil membuat Yoongi patuh dalam sekejap. Kecupan Jimin hinggap di ruas-ruas tulang rusuknya yang naik-turun pasrah, semakin turun menuju pusar Yoongi dan semakin turun, turun, dan _turun_.

Yoongi terpekik tinggi, telapak tangan refleks menutupi wajahnya yang kacau dan pikirannya yang hancur. Hembus nafas Jimin begitu dekat, kecupan bibir Jimin berlabuh hangat, melepas kancing celana Yoongi sekejap lalu menurunkan risletingnya pelan. Deguk penuh frustrasi keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Punggung telapak tangan sibuk menghalau mulutnya mengeluarkan bermacam suara yang selalu keluar tanpa alih-alih.

"God, J-Jimin!" kepalanya mendongak parah. Jemari mencoba mencengkram kulit jok kursi mobil Jimin dengan penuh kekuatan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Jimin, Jimin, _astaga_ , J-Jimin."

Mulut Jimin panas. Membawa Yoongi masuk semakin dalam. Otak Yoongi ikut meleleh seiring dengan bagaimana nikmatnya Jimin mendengar deguk kacau yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Dengung jawaban Jimin membawa tremor ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya letih, menatap puncak kepala Jimin yang patuh berada di antara kakinya. Patuh membawa kenikmatan yang membuat air mata terkumpul menyedihkan di ujung matanya.

Di tengah sinar keperakan bulan yang muncul di jendela mobil Jimin yang terbuka sepenuhnya, Yoongi menggeram penuh nikmat, dengan kepala mendongak dan jemari gemetar mencengkram helai oranye Jimin, juga dengan setitik air mata yang meluruh tanpa ia ketahui. Tenggelam. Tenggelam. Dan semakin tenggelam.

Kali ini, Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia selamat, _karena Jimin sudah mengepung segenap kehidupannya_ **, tanpa terkecuali** _._

.

.

.

Siang itu, dengan koper yang berada di sampingnya; roda-roda mungilnya menambrak sisi sepatu Yoongi, dengan Jimin yang enggan melepas pelukannya, juga dengan dengan kenyataan ia harus kembali ke Seoul beberapa menit lagi, Yoongi berdiri kukuh membalas pelukan Jimin. Mendengar deru nafasnya yang tidak rela, merasakan remasan jarinya yang menolak dilepaskan, dan tatapan matanya yang tak ingin Yoongi hilang sedikit saja dari pandangannya. Yoongi harus membisikkan sederet kalimat penenang yang akhirnya mampu melepaskan pelukan erat Jimin, mengusap rahang Jimin yang masih lebam, dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta yang akan dipercaya Jimin sepenuh hati. Ketika Jimin akhirnya mengurai genggamannya, berucap jika Seokjin dan yang lainnya menanti kunjungan Yoongi berikutnya di Jeju, dan memberikan beberapa buah tangan yang lucu-lucu, lalu melabuhkan satu kecupan manis di pipi Yoongi, hembus ucapannya membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Dan ketika akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dari Jimin yang berdiri tegap dengan kedua telapak tangan masuk ke saku celana jinsnya, luar biasa tampan dengan rambut oranye kelamnya yang acak-acakan serta kaus kutung yang dilapisi kemeja, Yoongi mengingat baik-baik hembus bisikan Jimin ke telinganya.

" _Tunggu aku, musim dingin ini, aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul."_

.

In the heat of summer; _I love You_

.

.

.

 **[END]**

 **.**

* * *

Hallo? Aaaaa maaf sekali buat the super super super late updatenya TT

Terimakasih buat yang terus ngingetin aku buat update, yang ngerusuh terus supaya aku update, juga buat hastagnya #TimeUpdateSummerHeat, wkwk gemesin ih, unch unch, sayangnya aku :*

So here we go, we come to the End yeaaaaah~

Thanks buat yang udah rajin review dan chapter pertama sampe sekarang. Believe me, review kalian tuh moodboster banget buat aku lanjutin Summer Heat, dan thanks juga buat MinYoon yang makin ASDFGHKJKL, aku baper nulis ini, pengen jadi jimin /oy. Thanks buat udah yang suka, thanks yang udah mau baca, thanks buat semuanyaaaa.

So,

 **Summer Heat, Officially End ;)**

.

.

.

See you in my another project MinYoon Shipper!

.

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
